A Train Ride to Nowhere
by glittergirl20
Summary: A story that focuses around Snow's deal with Finnick and the clients he must visit. Annie will show up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Train Ride to Nowhere**

"Are you Finnick Odair?" A girl sitting on the subway next to him asks. "Hey." The girl says and puts her hand on his shoulder thinking he didn't hear her.

"Yeah I am." Finnick says not looking at her. He feels like shit and can't tell if it's because of the drugs he took or the feeling of being used. Finnick liked it at first, the deal. Snow phrased it in a way that made it seem very appealing to a sixteen year old boy.

It didn't start as a threat or a name on a card for who he needed to see. It started out with parties, over the top Capitol parities, with loads of delicious foods, alcohol, and drugs. Snow planned marvelous parties for the clients but really it was for Finnick. Snow wanted to show Finnick how fun Capitol life could be. Snow really did it so he could reel Finnick in like a fish on a hook and for a short time it worked. Finnick made friends or at least he thought he had. He didn't realize they were hired by Snow, only pretending to like Finnick to get information back to Snow. Finnick still doesn't know that those were the first clients, people just wanted to be his friend and they were to him. After wanting to be friends people wanted to go on dates with him, but Snow just called them meetings it was obvious it was a date even Finnick could see that, but he didn't care

Snow didn't even need to talk about 'the deal' when it came to the first few girls. Finnick was either fucked up on drugs or he was attracted to a girl who was affection towards him. Snow wasn't going to intervene because Finnick was doing fine by himself, but when Finnick started hanging around with a girl who came from the average class people got mad. This girl genuinely liked Finnick, she was a waitress at a cafe Finnick always went to when he was in the Capitol. He liked her because she wasn't very Capitol and even though she was clearly a fan she never went too far over the line. She was just grateful a Victor was talking to her, they went on dates. Entertainment shows started to call her his girlfriend.

Snow didn't like this so, he invited Finnick over to his house for tea. He suggested to Finnick he should stop seeing her because it wasn't good for his image. Finnick didn't realize it was an order and not a suggestion. He saw her that night though and went back to her small apartment. They slept together for the first time and Finnick spent the night, something he'd never done before.

Finnick walked her to work the next day and promised he would visit her in the afternoon and he did, but when he asked where she was they told him she never showed up for work. Finnick dropped her off at the street corner so he knew something must have happened to her. He went back to the cafe every time he went to the Captiol, but he never heard or saw the girl again. Finnick thinks Snow killed her but that is not the case. He had her turned into an Avox and had her serve District Seven tributes during the Hunger Games so she would always see Finnick even if he didn't notice her.

After this happened things went a little downhill. Snow finally told him about 'the deal' and Finnick didn't really object because he didn't really have a problem with it. However, that started changing when the clients asked him to do strange things; rape fantasies and anything considered BDSM made Finnick uncomfortable. So, he started saying no and what happened next was a shock to Finnick. It all happened so fast really, once Snow heard that Finnick had said no Snow made the call and bang Finnick's Father was dead.

One no equaled one kill and Snow needed to show Finnick he was being serious. Finnick's Mother died a month later, but that wasn't Snow's doing his Mom had been sick for awhile and Finnick knew she was going to die soon. Finnick didn't think his parents deaths would've been so close together. After the death of his parents Finnick went back to taking the fun drugs and he started sleeping with the clients or sometimes just a random girl at a bar because he wanted to feel better.

He could always find a girl to bring back to his place and the reputation Finnick started gaining was part lie and part truth. Finnick didn't really care either. Even though the rumors always said he never saw the same girl twice that isn't exactly true, he always saw one girl more than once and that was his dealer. She didn't want money as a payment, she already had enough. She had two forms of payment for Finnick she usually wanted sex, but every once in awhile she would ask for the other type of payment and that was secrets. She knew Finnick had plenty so he gave her some secrets. Finnick tired lying sometimes, but she could always tell when he was. Finnick adopted the same method of payment when clients tried to give him money or gems. He wanted secrets and secrets alone.

"Why are you riding the subway? I'm sure you got loads of money to own a town car." The girl says. She has bleach blonde hair with blue streaks and has smeared black eyeliner. Finnick can tell by her look; the fishnet stockings, the crop top shirt, and heels that she is coming home from a night of partying.

"Can't drive." Finnick says not looking at her.

"Oh right District 4 doesn't have cars." She says.

"Kinda." Finnick says because there are cars, but there isn't much point in having one, they don't really have streets. Snow does have an assigned driver for Finnick, but Finnick finds that the subways usually get him back to his apartment faster. People rarely recognize him because the last place someone would expect a victor is on a Capitol subway.

"So, what are you doing here?" The girl asks moving closer to him.

"Having fun." Finnick says in a sad tone.

The girl nods.

"You sound down though." The girl says and grabs her purse and starts to rummage around. "Take this." She says and holds out two blue pills.

Finnick finally looks at her and the girl smiles.

"No, thank you."

"C'mon it will be fun."

"I said no." Finnick snaps. "Fuck I meant no thank you." Finnick says quickly remembering when he says no he has to act like a good school boy.

"Fine." The girl says and puts them back in the bottle. "You're hungover."

Finnick smirks.

"Maybe." He says because he can't tell if it's the drugs he took or the client he had to see. He could just be tired as well.

"There's this really good diner at the next stop that serves the best hangover breakfast cure." The girl says.

"Neat." Finnick says.

"Do you want to go?" The girl asks even though she can tell Finnick isn't very interested, but sometimes a good hangover cure will help.

Finnick looks the girl up and down almost pitying her.

"I know it looks like I don't have money but-"

"Jesus." Finnick says annoyed.

"What?" She asks confused.

"I don't want your money." Finnick says.

"People say you charge because your time is so important." She says. That's the lie Snow tells anyway.

"I just want to go home and go to bed… alone." Finnick says.

"You must've been to some party." She says.

"Yeah, I was." Finnick says and the subway slows.

"This is my stop, I can't believe I met you." She says and holds out her hand. Finnick shakes it and she walks off.

Finnick soon feels a body replace hers. Finnick looks over to see who it is and he rolls his eyes.

"Jesus Remus." Finnick says as a tall buff man slides next to him, it's his bodyguard. Finnick usually just ditches them and they don't usually follow, but today is different.

"You didn't go off with her." Remus says in his rough deep voice. Remus has dark skin and a shiny bald head despite being only 30. Finnick has seen him shinnying his head before. There are tribal looking tattoos on his head so maybe that is why.

"Tattle on me if you wish Remus." Finnick says no longer caring.

"I wasn't going to Finnick." Remus says and Finnick half believes him. Out of the two bodyguards Finnick has he likes Remus better. The other one would've ratted Finnick out right away, probably call Snow from a cellphone.

"You should have this though." He says and hands him a bottle of orange juice.

"Why?' Finnick says.

"You are seeing Snow aren't you." Remus states. "You need to look somewhat presentable to him."

"That's tomorrow and I couldn't care either way."

Remus smiles.

"You know for a person who survived an arena I would think you would treasure your life more." Remus says.

"I don't have a life anymore." Finnick mumbles.

Remus looks at him carefully.

"You don't want to be put on watch again, do you Finnick?" Remus says and Finnick sighs. Finnick tried to kill himself when he was here two months ago. Snow had a whole bunch of people in Finnick's apartment watching him. Finnick couldn't figure out if they were doctors or his minions, but they didn't go away. Finnick also noticed peacekeepers keeping a closer watch at him back home.

"I don't need to Remus and next time it will be at home." Finnick says.

"Next time." Remus says.

"Jesus just tattle on me already. Snow can threaten Mags, but she's an old woman who has lived a long life. She'd be alright with dying." Finnick says. Mags has said this to Finnick before so he knowns the statement is truthful.

"But would you be alright for being the reason." Remus says.

"I wouldn't be the reason. It would be that bearded rose smelling bastard." Finnick mumbles. "Besides, if he wants to stop me from harming myself then his solution shouldn't be to kill the last person I care about." Finnick says.

Remus sighs and Finnick rolls his eyes.

Finnick knows Remus is going to tell Snow about all of this, Finnick wouldn't be surprised if Remus was recording this conversation.

"You'll never get the upper hand Finnick." Remus says.

"I think if I kill myself I will." Finnick mumbles.

"Are you excited for the months to come?" Remus asks changing the subject.

"Oh yes the chance to see 23 kids die two of whom I will know personally." Finnick says.

"You get to see the other victors again and they're your friends, right?" Remus says.

"Not the word I would use." Finnick says.

"Right, well since this is the 70th Games it will be special." Remus says.

"How's that Remus?" Finnick asks.

"The new decade ones always get more coverage and are usually more creative."

"Yippee seven decades of people dying." Finnick says.

"You shouldn't talk so openly about your distaste Finnick." Remus says.

"You brought up the topic and I'm not going to lie." Finnick says.

Remus' phone starts to ring.

Finnick sighs.

The conversation last seconds.

"You coming home with me then?" Finnick asks.

"Well-"

"Thought so." Finnick says.

Remus doesn't reply and they get off at the next stop.

Finnick walks to the apartment quickly. He lives in a fancy one so paparazzi are always outside it waiting to get the perfect shot at a big celebrity.

"Just keep your voice down." Finnick says to Remus when they walk inside. "I just want to get some sleep." Finnick says and heads to his bedroom.

Remus follows him.

Finnick doesn't say anything, people were watching him around the clock last time so he won't care if Remus watches him sleep.

Finnick turns on the television set and gets comfortable in the bed. He can see they are playing a repeat of the games so he quickly changes it to a news station. He needs something on while in the Captiol to fall asleep.

"Wait Finnick." Remus says as Finnick is all cuddled up in bed.

"Jesus, can't you let me sleep." Finnick mumbles into the pillow.

"You didn't take those nightmare pills." Remus says

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"If I don't have them in 4 then I'm not going to use them here." Finnick says and rolls over.

"Yes, well that theory would make sense if you didn't take other drugs while here."

Finnick puts the other pillow on top of his head so he can block out Remus' lecture. He doesn't want to hear it and doesn't care either.

This is what it is like when he goes to the Capitol. Terrible people who pay for his affections, bodyguards who oversteps their bounds, and Snow who is always lurking in the shadows.

Finnick closes his eyes and blocks out Remus' voice. He focuses on his breathing and hopes sleep will come quickly. He hopes he will have a nice dream because you see in dreams you enter a world that is your own. When Finnick dreams, he dreams of simple times in District 4 and for a brief moment he can feel the happiness that used to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up." Finnick hears and gets a hard shaking on his shoulder.

Finnick rolls over and sees Remus.

"What?" Finnick asks lazily.

"You need to see Snow in two hours and considering the destination of his house and Capitol traffic, we need to leave in twenty minutes" Remus says.

"Relax Remus he won't mind if I'm late." Finnick mumbles and rolls over.

"Yes, he will." Remus says and pushes him out of bed.

"Oh, right Snow will just be mad at _you_." Finnick says and stretches.

"Take a shower, you smell." Remus says and drags him to the bathroom.

Finnick knows Snow doesn't care what he looks like when he sees him, even if there are other elite people around. However, Remus might get a stern talking to or abuse if Finnick shows up looking terrible.

Finnick takes a quick shower and gets dressed in the clothes Remus laid out for him. They're his Capitol attire but Finnick would never wear this combination; bright yellow pants and a tight purple shirt.

He walks out to the kitchen and sees Remus is starting to make breakfast.

"Good you look nice. I made you breakfast." Remus says holding out a bag "You can eat on the way to his house." Remus says and leads them out the waiting car.

"Eating in the car, that's surprising." Finnick says because they don't like when he takes his jacket off.

"Just eat in silence." Remus says.

Finnick eats the egg white sandwich Remus made for him, which is dry and has that spice in it Finnick doesn't like but he doesn't complain.

"You should've put on makeup to cover those circles under your eyes." Remus says.

"Like I said, he doesn't care what I look like. I just have to visit him and he will tell me what the clients thought of me. If it's not what he wanted to hear then I'll get a lecture and a threat, if it is then I'll get a 'See you next time Mr. Odair'. He might bring up the Hunger Games because it's getting close but I doubt it" Finnick says and finishes the egg sandwich.

"Well I do care what you look like." Remus says.

"You're just worried Snow will get mad at you." Finnick says as the car slows.

They open the doors to get out of the car.

"Remember your manners." Remus says.

Finnick's never seen Remus so nervous and uptight. He usually has a very relaxed manner but Snow scares him and Remus should fear Snow. Snow holds a lot of power and the people who work closely to him end up dying mysteriously too often.

"Hello Thelonious." Finnick says to the guy who always guards the gate. Thelonious pulls out the schedule. "You're early." He says surprised.

"I had a babysitter with me." Finnick mumbles and nods his head towards Remus.

Thelonious gives the signal to open the gates "You'll need to wait in his office by yourself." He says.

"That's fine." Finnick says.

"Just don't touch anything." Thelonious says.

"Please, I know better than that." Finnick says and walks down the familiar halls of Snow's mansion and ends up in the office he always meets him in. He sits in the chair across from his desk and stares at the clock on the wall. Snow is a very punctual man so Finnick knows he will be here in exactly nine minutes.

Finnick looks around the room, he isn't stupid enough to go snooping in Snow's stuff but is curious. Finnick always wonders what the hard leather bound books hold. Finnick notices one with strange symbols probably in another language, which makes Finnick wonder how old it is because the only language spoken now is English. There are different races, but their original tongue died out when Panem was created.

"The Art of War." Finnick hears President Snow's voice as he enters the room.

"Sorry?" Finnick asks confused.

"The book you were looking at, it's the Art of War a very old book written in Chinese. Having a translator is always difficult, but you can find the right people always." He says and stands in front of his desk. "You should stand for your President." Snow says and sits down in the desk chair.

"I apologize for my rude manners sir." Finnick says.

"Well, I'm usually in the room so you don't know that." Snow says and neats a stack of papers. "Your outfit is clearly not your own." Snow says with a smile.

Ah yes Snow still acts like a good friend when he's around Finnick even though he is threatening the very small amount of things he still cares about in his life.

"Yeah, Remus thought I should look nice." Finnick says and looks at the picture on the wall which is of Snow and his granddaughter.

"Well that's nice." Snow says and rubs his lips together. "Finnick all is the same no complaints. However, in exactly one month I'm throwing an extravagant party that you will be attending."

"Alright, will there be a theme." Finnick asks because Capitol people love theme parties. The most disturbing to Finnick was when they had a Hunger Games theme party. It wasn't the people dressed in favorite tribute wear that got to him, it was the people who dressed as dead tributes. The fake blood makeup made it worse. It was all just a game to the party goers. Finnick doesn't know if it was originally called the Hunger Games to mock the Districts or if it's called the Hunger Games because these people actually enjoy watching it. In the end, there is only one winner so it is a game just a terrible one.

"No, but you and some of the other victors will be attending. You will be auctioned off for charity."

"Charity for what?" Finnick asks somewhat interested.

"The 70th Hunger Games, the budget for this year was underestimated. We need more money and this will be a quick way to get it." Snow says.

"Remus says the ten year anniversary games are always something." Finnick says.

"Yes, they are quite something but they all are." Snow says and writes something down. "A train is set to leave for Four in an hour. I suggest you make your way to the station." Snow says.

 _He's keeping it brief this time. He must be planning some ploy._ Finnick thinks to himself.

"Yes sir, I'll see you in a month-"

"No, you won't but I'll be watching you." Snow says.

"Alright then." Finnick says.

"You're dismissed and have a nice day." Snow says.

Finnick leaves his mansion and goes to the train station to get the hell out of the Capitol and back to the sea breeze beaches of District Four.

* * *

Finnick walks the down the long path to the center of town. He still feels terrible, he doesn't like riding the trains. He can't tell if it's from motion sickness or something else. However, to make Finnick feel better he always goes to get ice cream once he comes back.

He sees the worn down sign of Sea Salt Creamery the place that sells the District Four famous sea salt ice cream.

Finnick walks through the door and hears a bell signal. He sees a teenage girl and boy at the counter. He looks at his fancy Capitol made watch to see it is three in the afternoon. He's surprise these two aren't at a swim club or a training academy.

"Welcome to Sea Salt, what can I get for you today?" The girl behind the counter asks. She has light brown hair up in a high pony. I can see tan lines from a bathing suit on her skin.

Sea Salt sells ice cream but they also have taffies, rock candy, and seaweed chips in various flavors.

"What do you want sir?" The girl asks again a little annoyed this time.

"Ice cream… a pint." He says.

The girl nods and the guy next to her goes to the back to get it.

"It will be right out." She says and looks at Finnick strangely.

"What?" He asks.

"You look like hell." She says.

"Sorry I can't always look pretty." Finnick says.

She smiles.

"You just look like you're on something and our victors are supposed to look the best. You know people think you're our best victor because you bring in the most attention." She says.

"You go to the school then?" Finnick asks her knowing that the people she is talking about are the trainers for the games. It's not like in One and Two you don't have to volunteer, it's more of a training to get ready if your name gets called. It's on a first come first serve lesson so it's free, but Four is a big District.

"My parents want me to because I'm useless, I hate it there though." She says. "Lena, did she go to the school?" She asks. Lena is the newest victor Four has. She won a few years ago and is now eighteen.

"No." Finnick says and she nods.

"Are you friends with her?" She asks.

"All of the victors in Four are close." Finnick says and is glad when he sees the guy come back out and sets the ice cream on the counter.

"That will be five gold coins." Annie says.

"Here." Finnick says and gives her a Capitol dollar

Annie sighs.

"That's okay, right?" Finnick asks because it is Capitol money, but he doesn't carry around the coins Four has when he travels to the Capitol.

"Yeah the peacekeepers use them all the time." She says and pulls out a sheet from under the register.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asks her.

"I don't know the exact change to give back to you. We have a chart made for Capitol to Four money."

"Just keep the change." Finnick says and picks up the bag with his pint of ice cream.

"Alright."

"Consider it a tip that way you can keep it for yourself." Finnick says with a smile. He knows the ice cream place can't be paying them that much and he has more money than he needs.

"Okay." She says and looks back down at the chart. It's generous tip as well. Capitol money has the highest value. It isn't supposed to be used in the districts but peacekeepers always have them.

"Have a good day Finnick." the girl says.

"You just talked to Finnick Odair, Annie." The guy says.

"Whoop de freakin doo." Annie says sarcastically. She doesn't care about who the victors are.

Finnick smirks. He always likes hearing someone say that about him. It makes him realize that not everyonr views him as a sexual object.

Annie finds him attractive but she isn't going to throw herself at him she isn't the biggest fan of the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Finnick, good you're back." Lena says as soon as Finnick steps foot in victors' village.

"Yeah, hi." Finnick says tired.

"You got ice cream." She says happily.

"Yeah, you want some?" Finnick asks her and she nods.

He doesn't really want the company but Lena is nice enough and he feels obligated to see her because she is the newest victor and she didn't volunteer.

They eat the ice cream and talk it is all going nice until Lena tries to kiss Finnick. Although, Finnick isn't very surprised because It seems like he always has to tell her this she. He doesn't want her kisses or inappropriate touches, but whenever they hang out she always seems to make an advance on him.

"Lena stop." Finnick says.

"I just… I really like you Finnick." He hears her say.

"I know you do, but I don't like you like that." Finnick says.

"You will one day." Lena says and ends up getting in a kiss on the cheek before she leaves his house.

"No I won't." Finnick says when she is gone. He falls back on the couch.

Finnick looks up at the ceiling. He can still see the stain when his sister was playing around with the fancy appliances. She never used a blender before so she didn't put on the top. Finnick and her tried to clean it up, but the ceilings are really high which made it very difficult. It's proof that this house has been lived in and that some nice memories have been made.

Normally Finnick would go onto the back porch to watch the sunset with Mags but he doesn't want to today. He just wants to stay inside his house and be alone. He would rather be on his sailboat to sleep in because there is a nice view of the stars. You can't see the stars in the Capitol because the lights from the buildings block them out, but in District Four the sky is almost always crystal clear. You can see many stars and consultations that Finnick doesn't know the names of, but he does know he loves looking at those stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to doraviolet1 who got me back into this story. I've been taking a break from fanfiction for awhile so it's nice to hear what people say.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Hello Mr. Odair." Finnick says as he walks onto the train that is ready to take him to the Capitol. The time has come for Finnick to go to the 'fund raising' for the 70th Hunger Games.

After a day Finnick arrives in the Capitol now wearing the Capitol attire that was offered on the train.

"We hope you have a nice stay Mr. Odair." The train attendant says and bows his head.

"Thanks." Finnick says politely.

Finnick gets off the train and isn't surprised to see Remus in the crowd waiting for him. Finnick heads over to him.

"Hello Finnick." He says with a smile.

"Hey Remus." Finnick says as Remus leads him to a black car. "So where are we going?" Finnick asks as the driver opens the door for him.

"Your apartment." Remus says.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"To get your outfit for tonight." Remus.

"Great your dressing me." Finnick mutters under his breath.

"Actually no, President Snow picked outfits for all the victors to wear." Remus says.

"Perfect." Finnick says.

"Don't worry they are all matching." Remus says.

Finnick nods unamused.

"So where is this being hosted anyway?" Finnick asks.

"The auction will be happening outside the tribute center." Remus says.

"Outside the tribute center?" Finnick says confused because it isn't the biggest space. He assumed it would be at some luxurious house.

"Yes, did you have another place in mind." Remus says.

"It doesn't matter." Finnick says.

Finnick heads upstairs and sees his Avox and an outfit hanging up for him. It isn't terrible just a simple suit. There's a black jacket, black shirt, and a red tie; the shoes are a shiny red as well.

"Would've assumed something more dramatic." Finnick says and picks up the hanger that is holding the jacket.

"Well this event is open to all the public." Remus says.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks.

"Anyone from the Capitol can come and bid on you because everyone watches the Hunger Games."

Usually only the elite can buy the victors for a certain time period, not because they can't afford the asking price, but because Snow doesn't want the victors to be seen with the wrong type of people. Hookers are an excellent example of this.

"Why bother, only the rich will win." Finnick says.

"True, but everyone loves a chance to see a victor." Remus says with a smile.

"So, when does this thing start?" Finnick asks.

"Two hours so you better hurry up." Remus says.

* * *

Finnick walks to the tribute center against Remus' wishes, but since the tribute center is only three blocks from his apartment it is better than sitting in Capitol traffic.

Finnick walks in the backdoor to avoid all the people and the press. He walks inside and sees a nice stage and decorations.

"Selling us off like cattle never gets old." Finnick hears someone behind him say. He turns and sees a girl with slicked back blonde hair in a very low cut black dress.

"You're here too Cashmere." Finnick says as she gets closer.

"Obviously." She says and looks Finnick up and down. "You look handsome."

"Yeah." Finnick says unamused.

"This is the part where you say I look beautiful." Cashmere says.

"Sorry." Finnick says.

"You could sound sincerer." Cashmere pouts.

"I'm saving all my polite behavior for later." Finnick says.

"Ah I see." Cashmere says.

"Is Gloss here too?" Finnick asks.

"Of course, people love the brother sister duo." Cashmere says and takes a glass from the servers that are starting to come out.

"That's disgusting." Finnick says.

"I'm sure you've seen your weird fetishes over time. I mean you were fourteen when you won."

"Snow wouldn't sell me until I was sixteen." Finnick says.

"Well, at least he has some morals." Cashmere says.

"How many victors do you think will be here?" Finnick asks.

"This isn't a volunteer job Finnick." Cashmere says.

Finnick rolls his eyes

"He doesn't ask everyone to come to 'special' events." Finnick says.

"Enobaria and Brutus are here, I also saw the guy from Nine."

"Blake." Finnick says

"What?" Cashmere says confused.

"That's 'the guy from Nine'." Finnick says.

"Whatever." Cashmere says and looks around. "They'll probably be more female victors than male."

"Snow goes with popularity and age. I doubt he is sexist" Finnick says.

"I guess." Cashmere sighs and takes a sip from her glass. "I'm just glad I'm not being sold with Gloss tonight."

Finnick cringes at the thought of having to be with your brother. He couldn't do that with his deceased sister.

"So, for this auction are you hoping for a girl or guy to bid on you?" Cashmere asks.

"Doesn't matter." Finnick says.

"C'mon Finnick I'm sure you have a preference."

"It doesn't matter to me Cashmere." Finnick says.

"So, if you met someone nice at home would it be a guy or a girl?" Cashmere says.

"It would be no one." Finnick says

"Why's that?" Cashmere asks.

"The rumors and the whole sleeping with other people, it's too complicated and then there is Snow's threat always looming above the air."

"Yeah. We should've read the fine print when we volunteered" Cashmere says.

"I didn't volunteer."

"Well I'm sure there's fine print for you to read somewhere." She says and finishes her glass. "I'm going to find my brother, see you around Finnick." Cashmere says and blows him a kiss.

"Yeah, see you around." Finnick says and watches her walk away.

* * *

Finnick looks at the passing trees on the train ride home. Finnick got bought by a girl named Tinley and all she wanted was to be seen in public with Finnick. The cost she paid just to be seen with Finnick in public was a small fortune. He doesn't understand why people waste their money just for time in the spotlight.

When Finnick gets on District Four soil he walks straight to the house with the orange door and opens it without knocking.

"Mags!" Finnick shouts and walks inside.

"In here sweetie." Mags says and Finnick smiles.

Finnick sees her sitting in a chair knitting.

"How was your trip?" Mags asks him as if he just spent the night with a friend. Mags doesn't want to make it seem like it was something terrible. It is something Finnick has to deal with in his daily life so she tries to make it better.

"Better than I thought it would be." Finnick says. He didn't have to sleep with anyone, all he had to do was spend lots of time outside with a girl. Tinley had blue skin and silver hair and was shallow but she wasn't the worst person in the world. Considering, she was from the Capitol she was a nice girl to hang out with.

"That's good to hear. Finnick are you going to do anything today?" Mags says.

"I wanted to go into town, I need more fishing supplies and I want to make you something nice for dinner." Finnick says.

"Don't make me dinner tonight Finnick, just spend time for yourself today." Mags says.

"Fine then I'll just get ready." Finnick says and kisses her cheek.

"I should feel so lucky." Mags says and smiles.

"You'll always be number one Mags." Finnick says with a smile and leaves her house.

Finnick starts walking out of Victors' Village when he notices Lena practically running from her house to greet him.

"Finnick!" He hears her shout.

Finnick sighs and turns to face her. He wishes she would leave him alone, but it's not like he can ignore her for the rest of his life. They live next to each other and have to attend the Hunger Games each year until they die.

"Lena." Finnick says.

"Oh my gosh where were you this weekend?" Lena asks.

Lena is pretty so he is surprised she doesn't know about the "deal' with Snow. Lena is pretty so it's not like people wouldn't be interested in her and Finnick has seen her with family members frequently. Besides, even if she didn't have any family left Snow can always find someone.

"I was needed elsewhere." Finnick says.

"I see." Lena says and twirls her smooth hair.

Finnick looks her up and down and sees she is wearing a nice sundress from one of the expensive stores in town. He only knows this because he can see the signature mermaid stamp on the dress.

Lena is a new victor and hasn't been hassled by Snow much so she enjoys spending her money, then again Lena was always a shallow person so if she gets threatened it might not matter.

* * *

"You're holding it wrong." Finnick says as he walks towards the counter of the ice cream shop." He catches her name on her name tag. "Annie." It's the same girl with the light brown hair.

He just finished doing his shopping and decided to stop in for a treat.

"I know how to tie a constrictor knot." Annie says and tosses the rope aside.

"Well, if you did I shouldn't be able to untie it." Finnick says and reaches for it.

"Customers can't go behind the counters." Annie says annoyed.

A small fat man rushes over towards Annie. He has a red face and is wearing a white polo shirt with the name of the store on the right breast.

"Don't listen to Annie, victor Finnick." The man says frantically, it's the owner of the store. "You can do whatever you wish."

"That's okay." Finnick says with a smile.

The owner takes Annie aside and Finnick can tell she is getting a scolding.

"So, sorry about that." Annie says in a not so friendly voice.

"You're not a fan of me then" Finnick says.

"I'm not a fan of how the victors are treated like gods."

"Well, when you're famous you can get anything." Finnick says with a smile.

"Oh yes famous for killing people." Annie smirks. "How heroic." Annie says but then looks away. She looks behind her to make sure the shop keeper isn't still there. He doesn't like when the workers talk about their dislike for the Hunger Games, especially in front of the customers.

"I never said I was a hero." Finnick says.

"Whatever." Annie says.

Finnick smirks again.

"So, are you buying up the whole town?" Annie asks as she looks at his multiple shopping bags. He needed to go to more than one store because he couldn't find all the items in one place.

"No, just stuff for my boat." Finnick says.

"Ah so you own one of those fancy motorized ones." Annie says as she wipes the counter.

"No, because I like sailing." Finnick says.

"Well, you probably got a really big one then." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"We still talking about boats, right?" Finnick says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"Are you going to order or what?" Annie asks avoiding his lude comment.

Finnick smiles.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Finnick says and Annie throws the rag down. "You didn't think it was to see you." Finnick says.

"Not a chance in hell." Annie says and tucks a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Good thing your boss didn't hear that."

"I'm the best worker Marco has; or rather the only one who shows up on time."

"I see." Finnick says.

"What can I get for you then?" Annie says.

Finnick browses the menu, he doesn't want ice cream today. He has come to this place since he was little and he would always get sea salt ice cream. His parents would take him and his sister when it was a really hot day in Four. Finnick never was the adventurous type that's why he always got the same order, but that changed when he was fourteen. After Finnick won he became a completely different person.

"A frozen coffee." Finnick says. There's a place in the Capitol he goes to that has really good frozen coffee

"I'll get that right out for you." Annie says with a fake smile and starts to make the drink.

"Customer service sucks here." Finnick teases.

Annie sets the cup in front of him when it's ready.

"What?" Annie asks.

"Nothing." Finnick says and takes a sip.

Finnick scrunches his face.

"That's coffee." Finnick says skeptical.

"So sorry it's not as good as what you're used to." Annie says sarcastically with a smile.

"It's just so fake." Finnick says.

"That's because we don't use the real stuff like they do in the Capitol or rather the District where it came from."

"Well, for a high class ice cream shop you'd figure-"

"Ice cream, not coffee." Annie says annoyed. "Barely anyone orders stuff that isn't ice cream so you shouldn't expect it to be spectacular.

Finnick is about to reply when the door opens and a girl comes rushing inside.

"Annie I'm so sorry I'm late." A girl with tan skin and blonde hair says while rushing inside. The girl goes behind the counter and puts up her hair and ties her apron. She's wearing the same uniform as Annie.

"It's fine." Annie says to her co-worker.

"It's just my brother-"

"I know." Annie says.

"Okay." The girl says with a smile. "Has it been busy?" She asks.

"No, you'll be able to take care of it yourself."

"Marco, isn't here then." The girl says excited.

"No, you're lucky for that." Annie says. "I can leave now then." Annie says and is about to walk away when the girl grabs Annie's arm tightly.

"What the hell Luna." Annie says to the girl with the blonde hair and soft green eyes.

"Finnick Odair is here and I don't do well when the famous people come in." Luna says.

"I already served him and if he says something annoying just ignore him." Annie says untying her apron.

"I'm not good at that stuff like you though." Luna says.

"He'll probably leave soon anyway because he already got his order." Annie says she doesn't add that he hated it.

"Fine." Luna says and lets go of her arm.

"I'll see you later." Annie says and walks to the front door.

"Okay." Finnick says as the door opens.

"I wasn't talking to you." Annie says to Finnick as he trails behind her.

"You sure about that?" Finnick says catching up to her. "You walk fast."

"Yeah it helps when I'm trying to get away from someone."

"You mean me?" Finnick says.

"Duh." Annie says and takes her hair down. Her brown hair is longer than Finnick expected. "Why are you following me anyway?" Annie asks and turns right heading for the boating docks.

"Because I'm bored." Finnick says.

Annie turns to him and glares at him.

"Didn't realize I was entertainment for you." Annie says angry.

"I didn't mean it like that." Finnick says.

"Of course you did, you're a victor." Annie says.

"What does that mean?" Finnick says.

"Thinking the world belongs to you." Annie says.

"Are you going to go fishing?" Finnick asks changing the subject.

"Not telling." Annie says.

Finnick stops talking to her when she takes a right away from the fishing docks.

 _She must live there._ Finnick thinks to himself.

Not the most glamorous place in the District to live. The houses are generous, they are two stories but not very large. It's not the best place to live because it always smells like fish.

Finnick can deducted a few things about Annie's life if she in fact does live in this area. Someone in her family is a fisherman, which means she probably spends more time at the docks then at school.

* * *

"You're going to get fat if you keep getting ice cream every day." Zayden, another victor, says to Finnick as he walks back to the village.

Zayden is in his early forties and has a great love for the Hunger Games, he volunteered and likes to boast about it. Zayden likes to stay in shape even though he is getting older. He was the golden boy in District Four before Finnick won and even though he is an adult he still gets jealous. Zayden just can't get over the 'good old days' he still wants to be number one in District Four.

"Don't worry about me Zayden I have an excellent exercise regime." Finnick says and walks up the stairs to his mansion.

"I bet you do." Zayden says as Finnick goes into his house.

"You know you really should lock your door." Lena says and Finnick jumps. Lena is sitting on his couch without a top on. At least she has her bra on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finnick asks and sets his bags down in the foyer. He was going to drop them by his boat but decided he would go home instead.

"I wanted to see you." Lena says.

"Lena you gotta stop doing this." Finnick says.

"Why, I know you think I'm pretty." Lena says.

"You are attractive, but I don't get involved with the other victors."

"Yeah that's because one is like a hundred and the others are middle aged. I'm new and sexy and more your type. I'm the person you can be with when you're home, I want to be that person." Lena smiles.

"I don't need anyone." Finnick says.

"Or do you just like the girls from town?"

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks.

"Whenever you go shopping you hit on the girl vendors"

"That's not true." Finnick says.

"Does Finnick Odair only like the poor girls?" Lena asks.

"Money doesn't mean anything Lena." Finnick says.

"Yes, it does. It makes people happy." Lena says.

"Coins and pieces of paper can't make people feel happy." Finnick says.

"You can buy anything you want though." Lena says.

"You're just materialistic." Finnick says annoyed.

"Fine." Lena says and picks up her top. "Maybe you're just a jerk with a pretty face." Lena says and storms out of his house.

Finnick smiles

"Good, that's how I want you to see me." Finnick says. That's how he wants most people to see him because it means people will stay away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, all we want you to do is take a look at our most promising students." A woman from the training center says to Finnick as they walk around town.

Finnick gets calls from the school or training center whenever it gets close to the reaping. However, Finnick tries his best to make up an excuse to get out of it. He can usually do it too, but since the majority of victors have agreed to speak there isn't a plausible way out of it. The only way would be if Snow summoned him to the Capitol which Finnick doubts will happen. It's too close to the reaping for Finnick to trot back and forth to the Capitol and District Four.

"I didn't really-" Finnick starts

"We'll expect you around two." The woman says.

"The thing is-"

"The kids look up to you." She says.

"Well… that's nice I guess, but I'm not good with public speaking."

The woman lets out a laugh.

"I remember your Victory Tour you were great in front of the camera." She smiles.

"There's going to be a camera?" Finnick asks.

"Well the newspaper said it would make a good human interest piece."

"So I'll to talk with the press as well." Finnick says annoyed.

"A few questions is all, Zayden did a fabulous job." The woman gushes

"I'm sure he did." Finnick says sarcastically.

Just thinking of Zayden doing an interview for the press makes Finnick want to gag. Zayden tries to make himself the center attention at an opportunity so Finnick can only imagine how that interview went.

"But-" Finnick starts but the woman has already walked away.

"It must be terrible to be famous." Finnick hears a deep voice say behind him.

"Terribly so." Finnick says with a smirk and turns around to see his friend Christian. Christian has a thick head of blonde hair that is fashioned in a low ponytail.

"My sister says you're supposed to speak with the senior class tomorrow." Christian says.

"People make plans without telling me." Finnick says annoyed.

"Well it's not like you can blow them off. People expect things from you." Christian mocks as they walk towards the dock.

"I told the school I wouldn't speak to the students anymore." Finnick says.

They had him speak to many of the classes, but he hates when he had to talk to the middle schoolers. Finnick did win at fourteen so they want him to discuss with the younger crowd the most. However, he hates seeing their young faces especially when they talk about volunteering.

"Poor Finn, but what can you expect?" Christian says as they walk through the rows of boats.

"Are you teaching a lesson?" Finnick asks trying to change the subject. Christian teaches a sailing and fishing class.

"Actually no, but I am going sailing." Christian says with a smile.

"You're going on a date." Finnick states. He didn't notice Christian is wearing is slightly nicer clothes. He isn't wearing swim trunks and a tank top he's got on nice shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"Hell yes man and I can't use the' I'm famous' excuse to get a girl. I earned this date."

Finnick rolls his eyes. He knows Christian is just messing with him.

"I'm sure Chrissy Larson will be happy." Finnick says.

"Why do you think it's her?" Christian asks defensively

"Because you've had a thing for her for as long as I can remember, but were too chicken to ever ask her out."

"I wasn't chicken man."

"Sure you weren't."

"I think Chrissy has a friend, so if this date goes well I could set you up." Christian says.

"I don't need-"

"I know you don't need help getting girls, but the girls who are into you don't really want the real thing. They just want a night with the victor Finnick, but if I set you up with a real girl-"

"I'm not interested Christian."

"I can tell you're lying Odair. I remember when we were in fourth grade and they asked for dream jobs and you said husband while every other little boy said fishermen or victor."

"I was a kid." Finnick says slightly annoyed.

"Well, you're not exactly an old man yet. Seriously though, you were too much of a romantic for that to go away now. You're the kind of guy who would spoil a lady and give her whatever she wanted and since you can buy up the whole town-"

"Just drop it Christian." Finnick says.

"Okay fine get all the girls out of your system now, but by the time you're twenty-five I'm sure you'll be wanting someone with more substantial."

"We'll see." Finnick says.

The die hard romantic Finnick was when he was a kid hasn't gone away, but he doesn't really have that luxury of being in a romantic situation anymore. Finnick would rather keep anyone he cares for away to keep them safe. Lena would be the safest person to date if he was looking that is only because she's a victor and has that title for protection. However, Lena is too shallow for Finnick's taste and because of his unique situation he doesn't really have a desire for any type of relationship.

"I don't remember the last time I've been in school." Finnick says to the principal as they walk down the halls.

"Ah yes you never did finish." She says in a judgmental tone.

"Becoming a victor is time consuming." Finnick says with a smirk on his face.

"No sarcasm when talking with the students." She says annoyed. They stand outside a classroom. "This is a history class everyone takes and this week they have been learning all about our victors." She says with a smile.

"I see." Finnick says amused.

"The students didn't pay much attention when Zayden gave his speech so make them listen."

"Well they probably want to be somewhere else rather than school." Finnick says with a smile.

"Another victor would make us look good." The principal says.

Finnick wonders if she is part of some political agenda, but doesn't think too hard about it. He doesn't want to be anyone else's pawn.

"Lena won a few years ago." Finnick says.

"Yes but she's stupid." The principal says angrily but puts on a fake smile. "Don't mess this up." She says and they walk into the room.

District Four is a big district but the senior classes only has 24 students per class.

"Here is our guest speaker Victor Finnick Odair." The teacher says and the students clap.

Finnick walks to the front of the class.

"Yeah uh hi I'm Finnick the victor of the 65th Hunger Games and I guess I'm here to discuss them with you." Finnick says in a nervous tone. He didn't get a very clear explanation on what he is supposed to be talking about.

"Yes that's correct Finnick." The teacher says. She has a worried look on her face.

 _Great I need to find a way to turn this around. Well you've, been in worse situations than this Finnick and giving a lecture to a few teenagers shouldn't be that terrible. Even if it is about an event that turned your life upside down._

"Okay so the 65th Hunger Games was a great year for our tributes. I mean obviously because I won." Finnick clears his throat. "So I'm sure most of you can remember that the theme of this arena was the four seasons. Now, here in District Four it doesn't snow, but in that arena it did. Every two days the arena would change its season. There would be different types of food supplies and dangers lurking about. This did cause tributes to die of natural death or poison easily. I think six of the fallen tributes died of natural causes or by poison. The girl from six was good at posioning people so she may be the reason for the high number."

Finnick takes a brief pause to see how many students are still listening. He is surprised that most of the students are in fact still listening.

"Anyway, that was the setting of the arena." Finnick says.

"Yes, we all knew this Mr. Odair. We pre-wrote questions for you to answer for us and then at the end, if there's time we will have an open forum."

"Sounds great." Finnick says.

 _Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?!_

"So question one?" Finnick asks.

"What is the value of working with an alliance?" A girl in the front row asks.

"Many mentors try to have their own district team up with one another. It is assumed that having a teammate will be more beneficial in the arena rather than having nothing at all. However, that may not be the case for everyone which is why this is an interesting question. It is an important factor to think about when you are in the arena. The norm is for our tributes to team up with the tributes from One and Two. However, the mentors like to provide all angles for the tributes. Depending on the tribute they may do better in the games if they work alone."

"You ran away." A student says.

"Yes, I left the group in the middle of the night. I had a feeling the group was going to betray me soon so I left to go on my own path and it clearly worked in my advantage. There is no shame in how you win the Hunger Games as long as you come out as the victor. If you can face an arena then you can face many other obstacles in life." Finnick says.

"Well said. Question two What are the important skills to learn before going into the arena?"

"I'm sure you're all aware there are training stations that are offered before the Hunger Games, but that lasts only a few days. The training club that is offered at our school teaches you important ways to train your body. However, it is also important to train your mind. Knowing certain things about nature or how to start a fire is important. You could freeze to death because you don't know how to start a fire and I'm talking about how to make one without the use of matches."

"Alright and last question before the open forum: what have you gained from the Hunger Games?" The teacher says.

Finnick has already figured out that the teacher clearly came up with all these questions, but is confused on how to answer.

"Well a title, money, house, Capitol visits." Finnick says.

"You should add a bit more." The teacher says a little annoyed.

"Right, well the Capitol has granted me a new and exciting life for me to live. I'm honored as well to be able to live." Finnick says awkwardly.

"Okay… class now is the time for you to ask Victor Finnick anything in regards to the Hunger Games." The teacher asks and a few hands shoot up.

"Yes in the back." Finnick says.

"What's it like to kill someone?" The person asks.

"Next question." Finnick says uncomfortable.

"But-" The student starts

"It's not relevant." The teacher says so the class will move on.

"What's it like having all the girls chase after you?" A boy calls out.

"Next question." The principal says this time.

"What's the President like?" A girl calls out.

"Class these questions are only related to the Hunger Games." The teacher says annoyed.

"It's alright." Finnick is okay with answering this one even though his answer will be fake. "The President is a very fair man. He honors us victors and treats us like one of his own. He's a very kind and tactful man. He rules our country with great knowledge and respect for the citizens." Finnick says.

"I wish he would visit our district." The girl says.

"He's a very busy man." Finnick says. Snow used to visit the District but doesn't anymore. Finnick remembers when Snow came into his home at Victors' Village. The house felt smaller with Snow in it. Even though the house was given to him it will never really be his house. There are strings attached with everything a victor has won.

"What's it like in the arena?" Someone shouts out.

"As you've seen each year the arena changes from time to time so I can't give you a straight answer." Finnick says.

"But what do you feel?" The student says.

"It was very hot during the summer season if I recall correctly." Finnick says. It's not outright spoken, but it is obvious that you shouldn't cast a dark light on the Hunger Games.

"Would you recommend people to volunteer?" A girl asks.

He recognizes the voice it's the girl from the ice cream shop, it's Annie.

"It depends on the person." Finnick says looking only at her.

"Care to elaborate?" Annie asks.

"If you feel well versed then it may be for you. However, you shouldn't just volunteer on a whim or for fun. There is a reason why District Four offers a training club." Finnick says.

"What's it like mentoring the younger children?" Annie asks.

"It's one question per person Miss. Cresta." The teacher scolds, but Finnick answers the question anyway.

"It's like training anyone else, we don't give anyone special treatment."

"How do you feel when someone dies? Do you feel responsible?" A guy from the front asks.

"Death is a natural part of any life and we can only do so much to help people." Finnick says trying not to look at the student. He remembers him. The student was at a funeral for one of the tributes a few years back. He doesn't like the look in the kid's eyes. "The people who volunteered knew the risk and the people who didn't were just unlucky."

The bells rings and the students shuffle out of the classroom.

"How many more classes do we have?" Finnick asks

"Four." The teacher says. "But it's lunch break right now." She says with a smile.

"Great." Finnick says.

Finnick remembers that lunch was always thirty five minutes. If you were buying lunch and the line was long then you barely had enough time to eat.

He heads out of the room

"Finn-" The teacher tries to stops him, but it is no use.

"Don't worry I'll be back for the next class." Finnick says not turning around.

When Finnick exits the classroom he is slammed against the locker by the student who asked the last question, the question that if Finnick felt guilty when a tribute died.

"You killed my sister."

Finnick pushes the guy away without hesitation.

"Best not to make a scene in public because you'll probably get suspended." Finnick says and smoothes his shirt.

"I bet you don't even remember any of the tributes how die. You just go to the Capitol and-"

"Your name is Luka and your sister's name was Lexi. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was very fair skinned so the designer put her in a dark blue dress to make her stand out. She was seventeen at the time she died. Her death was talked about frequently because tributes from Four don't usually drown, but she only did because the poison from the fish she ate caused paralyzation. She was a nice girl and smart if she would've stayed away from the water she would've made it further, possibly won. However keeping a swimmer like her out of the water would've been hard." Finnick says.

"You only remember her because it was a few years ago."

"No, I remember her because she was a District Four tribute, my responsibility, and since she didn't volunteer she didn't deserve death." Finnick says. "Now, if you put your hands on me again I will hurt you. After all I have actually killed people." Finnick says and regrets it instantly. Finnick doesn't like making death threats.

He walks towards a back exit and is hit by the bright sun on the way out. Finnick leans against the brick wall and sighs.

 _Four more classes_ Finnick thinks to himself.

He'll know he will see more friends or family members of dead tributes. This is another reason why he hates going to the school. The same questions will get asked as well and the same incident will happen.

Finnick could bail right now, he's at the back entrance and if he leaves and makes a left he'll be on the beach where there will be a sea of people to hide in.

"You're really going to leave then?" Finnick hears someone say as he is about to make up his mind.

"I don't like it here." Finnick says not bothering to look up.

"Is that because you never bothered to finish… Mr. Odair."

Finnick rolls his eyes. He knows from the tone of the teacher's voice who it is.

"No Mr. Prady that's not why." Finnick says. It's the sailing teacher who always hated Finnick.

"You were one of my most promising students until you left." Mr. Prady says and looks him up and down

"I didn't leave Mr. Prady. I won the Hunger Games." Finnick says matter of factly.

"Yes and became better than the rest of us." The teacher says annoyed.

"The students heard Zayden talk the other day so they don't need my help." Finnick says.

"Yes because you're so much better than this place." Mr. Prady says.

Finnick sighs and heads back inside and the next class soon starts.

"What's it like being a victor?" A girl asks with a flirty smile. He can tell by what she is wearing that she is from the upscale part of the District.

"It's like a dream. You have plenty of money so stuff like school or a job are no longer needed. Everyone knows who you are and give you anything you want. They throw themselves at you because of a title. The President appreciates you and throws parties in your honor. A whole new world is yours." Finnick says slightly annoyed, but the girl doesn't notice.

"Wow." The girl says.

"Yes, but remember if you volunteer there is a one in twenty three chance you might die in many different ways. Stabbed, dehydration, poisoned, decapitated, attacked by gamemaker creations, drowned, mauled-"

"Okay next question-" the teacher says.

"Think about it before you volunteer because a death in the Hunger Games will always be violent and tragic. If you volunteer and die in the Hunger Games then you do. It won't get my sympathies because you know the chances and they are very slim." Finnick says and the room goes quiet.

"Everyone study Mr. Odair let's talk in the hall." The teacher states angry.

"What?" Finnick asks annoyed.

"We are trying to get people to volunteer not scare them away from it." She says.

"I didn't want to be here today, I didn't want to answer questions from shallow kids who can't see the big picture." Finnick says.

"You didn't need to accept the invitation."

"I wasn't invited! You told me what time to come to the school and I came."

"You didn't need to Mr. Odair."

"Yes I did because I'm sure you've been advertising it for a while. Besides, it's what expected of me." Finnick says.

"We need more volunteers." She says.

"Schools goating people into volunteering." Finnick smirks. "I should be more surprised than I am, but I've seen much worse." Finnick says and walks down the hall.

Finnick headed to the beach after leaving the school frustrated. He finds it annoying that the school got angry at him when he stated he didn't want to be there. They didn't like that he didn't act like the perfect role or advertise the Hunger Games in a nice light.

"Hey there."

Finnick hears a girls voice and jumps

"Hello Mona." Finnick says and turns to her briefly before looking back out at the water.

Mona looks exactly the same as when they were kids. She still has her black hair tied in a braid and her eyes are as bright as emeralds.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in class today, but you ran off. The rumor is you punched someone, gave death threats, and then ran off." Mona says and sits next to him.

"I didn't hit anyone Mona." Finnick says

"I know you're too gentle for that." She says and places her hand on his shoulder.

Finnick smiles.

"I've always wondered why you never saw me again after… Kora died."

"My sister's death wasn't an accident Mona."

"Still blaming yourself. She got caught up in a fishing net when it was storming. She drowned and it wasn't your fault Finn." Mona says.

"It is my fault which is why I never saw you again. Besides, you were friends with my sister not-"

"I was your friend too." Mona says. They both stare at the sea for awhile.

"I still am your friend you know." Mona says.

Finnick sighs.

"You're the only one I know who feels the same way about Kora. You're the only one who knows how much it hurts." Mona whispers. "When we were little Kora wanted me to marry you so her and I could be sisters. I told her I would never marry you though because you're too dramatic."

"Too dramatic." Finnick says with a chuckle.

"Yup, but now you're just too full of yourself." Mona says.

"Yeah that sounds like me."

"No, it doesn't. I wanted to ask you after class if you were just acting like a jerk, but now I know."

"How is that?" Finnick asks amused.

"Because your eyes." Mona says and runs her finger along his cheek. "They only hold sadness and I think they haven't let it go since Kora died." Mona says and kisses his cheek before standing up. "I hope to see you again, but you don't like to keep in touch with people Finnick."

Mona brushes the sand off her before walking off.

"Wait." Finnick says.

"Yes." Mona says and turns towards him.

"It's not that I don't like keeping in touch with people."

"You've outgrown me then?" Mona says with a smile. She knows this isn't the answer.

"No, it's because I need to protect people." Finnick says.

"There we go again being all dramatic. You can't save everyone Finnick, and whatever your trying clearly isn't working. If it were, your eyes wouldn't look so sad." Mona says and starts to walk off.

"Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean it's not working." Finnick says.

"Then it's a sad life you must be living Finnick Odair. It wouldn't hurt to share the burden with someone else." Mona says and walks off.

Finnick stays on the beach all night. He doesn't want to go home, but he doesn't want to go anywhere else either. He stays to see the sunrise and just as the sun starts to peak out of the water a single tear rolls down Finnick's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Finnick awakens to a banging on the front door. Finnick hasn't left his house since he talked with the students at the school. Mags came to visit him, but that is the only other person he has had contact with.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I'm coming." Finnick mumbles as he goes downstairs quickly. He opens the door and blocks his eyes from the sun that is piering in.

"How can I help you Head Peacekeeper Garrison?" Finnick asks annoyed. The peacekeepers in Four aren't very threatening. When they come to the house of a victor they are usually there to invite them to an event.

"I just wanted to remind you and the other victors of your required meeting with the mayor."

"Great thanks." Finnick says unamused.

"It's at six and also I am throwing a get together to get ready for the reaping."

"You're throwing a party?" Finnick asks annoyed.

"Well, the busiest part of our year is during the reaping. It is best to raise the staff's spirits before a busy work day."

"Ah I see." Finnick says.

"Besides, everyone else seems to enjoy celebrating for the Hunger Games. The festival the night before is very-"

"Yes, yes festive." Finnick says unamused.

"Alright, well remember to meet at the town hall at 6:00 p.m."

"I'll be sure to do that Garrison."

"And I hope to see you afterwards." He says as Finnick closes the door.

"Don't count on it Garrison." Finnick mutters under his breath and heads to the kitchen.

He turns on the coffee pot and the coffee starts to brew. Finnick doesn't have a particular taste for the stuff, but it's already noon and he just woke up.

Finnick goes back to the living room and removes a book from the bookshelf and behind it he takes out the pack of cigarettes he hides back there. Finnick doesn't make a habit of smoking or particularly likes it, but sometimes he wants the relief. The only reason he hides it behind a book is because they're from the Capitol and certain goods are not supposed to leave the Capitol, cigarettes are included. There's something about the Capitol ones that are better. Finnick figures it is the tobacco which is from the plants located in District Ten.

Finnick takes the box and heads back to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Then he heads to his back porch. His porch isn't anything special it has a few chairs and a small round table. There is a great view of the beach that has a calming effect on Finnick and many other citizens in District Four.

Finnick gets a match and lights his cigarette

"Those are going to kill you Finnick." Finnick hears the voice coming from the porch next to his.

Finnick turns to see the soft smile of the old woman who lives next to him. The women who has cared for him like a son.

"It's only in moderation, everything should be fine Mags." Finnick says.

"That's not what I hear." She says as Finnick takes a puff of smoke.

"I'll be fine Mags." Finnick says.

"I know you will be darling, but I still worry for you." Mags says.

"That's your job, isn't it?" Finnick teases.

"Yes because I love you." Mags says.

"And I love you." Finnick says.

"Remember to wear something nice for the town meeting Finnick." Mags says.

"I've done this before Mags." Finnick says a little annoyed.

"Yes, I know but I feel better reminding you." Mags says.

Finnick nods.

"So how did the presentation go at the school?" Mags asks.

Finnick doesn't respond.

"It must be hard for you going back there." Mags says

"It was fine Mags." Finnick says.

"When was the last time you were there?" Mags asks.

"Uh I can't remember." Finnick says and rubs the back of the neck. He does remember though. He used to see his sister every day after school. After she died he tried his best to avoid that part of town.

Mags can tell he is lying. Rubbing the back of his neck is Finnick's tell.

"I see darling. Well, I will see you later tonight." Mags says.

"See you later Mags." Finnick says and hears her porch door close.

* * *

"Alright everyone is here I see." The mayor says as he sits at the head of a long shiny table. Exactly in the middle of the table is a vase of flowers there are also dreamcatchers hanging on the walls of the town hall room.

Every year the victors meet with the mayor before the Hunger Games. They discuss possible volunteers, possible sponsors from Four, new strategies, and of course the town festival before the night before the reaping.

Mayor Gunderson is a small plump man with salt and pepper hair. No matter where he is he has a scent of fish on him. People think it is because he is always holding some type of fish dish on him. He sure knows how to eat, but the truth is he likes fishing and cooking his own dishes. He has his own personal chef and many maids back at his house, but doesn't use them often. They are considered perks of being the mayor, but he doesn't particularly enjoy them.

The mayor isn't married or have many friends and he likes it that way. Having a full staff in his home feels envasie to him. Even though the mayor has a rough personality and no family the townspeople still like him as their leader. Of course, while other Districts have elections for their leaders becoming the mayor in District Four is more or less considered a job in the family business. There hasn't been a mayor without the last name Gunderson for as long as people can remember.

"Yes we're all here and waiting." Lena says bored.

Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and it seems to have blue streaks in it. Finnick assumes the blue is fake hair because people can't dye their hair in District Four. It matches her annoying blue dress with the mermaid stamp proving that she has enough money to buy from the most expensive clothes store in town.

"I know you must be excited to get to the celebrations tonight victor Lena, but this is important." Mayor Gunderson says.

Lena sighs.

The mayor is right of course. She won when she was sixteen so giving a shallow sixteen year old millions of dollars won't do anything to help her. She's now an annoyingly spoiled eighteen year old and still doesn't understand the dangers that come with being a victor.

Snow hasn't discussed deals with her yet, but she will soon know the harsh reality of becoming a victor by the time the 70th Hunger Games are over.

"Well, these things only happen once a year you know." Lena says and sinks in her chair.

"I could say the same." The mayor says a little agitated this time.

"Let's just more forward." Zayden says. He also sounds a little bored, but it's not because he wants to go to the town festivities tonight. He just hates talking with political figures Finnick would have an issue with the mayor, but doesn't because Mayor Gunderson doesn't threaten or bother Finnick.

"Alright, we'll start with the first thing of our agenda which is to discuss the possible volunteers this year." The mayor says looking at a binder full of papers in front of him.

"Yes, this is the part I find interesting." Zayden says with a smile. He is the only victor in this room who volunteered. There were two others, but died a few years ago. It was questionable that they died within a few months, but President Snow not nothing to do with it. One died from old age and the other got terribly ill that plagues certain citizens of District Four. It's not known how it is spread, but once you get it you are dead within a few months.

Lena smiles she too likes this part. She didn't volunteer, but she wanted to. Finnick believes that she was going to volunteer the year she won. When you look at the recaps from her games you can see the joy in her eyes as she walked to the stage.

"So who are the front runners this year?" Lena asks.

"Well, we don't keep scores but the training club has given students who have expressed interested in trying out. The names go as follows for the boys: Dylan Wyatt, Aden Pish, Krill Trout, and Talbot Frey."

"They're all good swimmers I take it?" Zayden asks.

"According to the records yes. Dylan has a specitialy with fish catching, tying knots, and survival skills. Aden's skills are more on the athletic side running, swimming, trident using however his survival skills-"

"Aden's a meathead." Lena says with a smile.

"Excuse me?" The mayor says confused.

"He's strong, but won't be able to learn the basics to stay alive." Finnick says. "He's probably a classic career."

"That's a good thing to me." Zayden says.

"If there are no good supplies at the cornucopia then he will die from the elements." Finnick says.

"I like him. I want him to volunteer." Zayden says.

"I'll talk with the committee, but they believe Talbot is the best candidate." The mayor says.

"And the other boy, Krill?" Mags sas softly.

"Oh… they said he wants to volunteer, but don't think it is a good idea. They believe he will die within the first three days." The mayor pasues. "Hopefully he doesn't volunteer."

"The girls now?" Lena says excited.

"Ah yes there were only a few this year-"

"Less girls each year it seems." Zayden says.

"I wonder if they're sexist." Lena says sarcastically.

"The program is first come first serve I doubt they are turning the girls away." Finnick says.

"Anyway the first year is Luna Hana and the second is Scylla Smalls."

"Scylla as in the sea monster myth." Lena says with a small laugh.

"She didn't name herself." Mags says softly.

"With a name like that must've made her strong." Zayden says.

"So what's so great about these two?" Lena asks.

"It is believed they are both well rounded girls. Good with survival and physical aspects and are strong swimmers. However, Luna isn't good at lifting heavy objects and wasn't good with using a trident."

"Well, there are plenty of other weapons in the arena to choose from. If she can make a net then all she needs to do is find a way to… dispose of them." Finnick says.

That was Finnick's strategy in the games. Although no one expected him to get a trident as a sponsor gift.

"A well thought out plan." Zayden says with an approving smile.

"Yes, but just because these people have mentioned they want to volunteer doesn't guarantee they will." The mayor says.

"They might get cold feet." Lena says.

"They might come to their senses." Finnick mutters. The only person who heard him was Mags and that's because she is sitting next to him.

"Yes, so take in that information for just a moment." The Mayor says and passes around folders that have data and the possible tributes pictures.

They all look through the files. Finnick doesn't look too hard because these might not be the tributes, but they are the typical volunteer age mostly seventeen and eighteen year olds. Luna is the only one who is sixteen.

"Right now let's talk about the possible sponsors located in Four." The mayor says and turns to Finnick. "I'm sure you still have your Capitol contacts Finnick."

"Yes, but the tributes still need to prove themselves." Finnick says.

It's a particle lie if he sleeps with a client they might give the tributes something. Finnick is already a prostitute unwilling at that, but if sleeping with possible sponsors helps keep the kids alive then it is worth it to him.

"I see, well even if these tributes don't volunteer I have high hopes. Now, the regular sponsors have already expressed interest." Mayor Gunderson says.

"Such as?" Lena asks.

"The bait shop by the docks, the wealthy teachers from the school, the sea salt ice cream shop, the mermaid clothing shop -however, they never give enough-, and a small bakery that only donates when the games starts off and the prices are still low enough to manage." The mayor says.

"Sounds good for now." Finnick says.

Although he doesn't understand why the mayor tries to figure out sponsors before the games because it might not matter in the end. If the shop owners end up disliking the tribute then they probably won't donate money to them.

Everything they are doing in this room is technically illegal, but no one is going to punish them. The head peacekeeper even reminded all of them that they had a meeting with the mayor today to discuss these issues. You aren't supposed to train for the games either, but even people in the lower district breaks that law. Besides, most of them have more prominent issues to deal with.

The victors and most of the citizens from Four aren't vying for scraps of food. There is of course an upper and lower level of the District as with all class systems, but no one is starving to death.

"Now at least one of you should talk with the shop owners off the list, split it up amongst yourselves as you see fit. If a victor personally comes to visit them the guarantee of money coming in will be greater… even if they don't approve of the tribute. I've already talked with the teachers and the bait shop. So, all you need to cover is the bakery, ice cream shop, and clothing shop. There are too many small businesses for you to visit each all of them." The mayor says and closes his binder hinting that they can now leave.

"I get mermaid shopping. I love their clothes." Lena says with a giggle.

"I like the cakes from the bakery and the women behind the counter is very nice."

"Ew she's like fifty and has graying hair." Lena says.

"I guess I am stuck with the ice cream place." Finnick says ignoring her.

"You go their the most Finnick and I believe the owner likes you." Zayden says.

"He likes any victor with a pulse and money." Finnick says.

"No." Zayden smirks. "I think he likes you best."

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"We should probably hurry the festivities have probably already started." Finnick says wanting to leave.

"Yes, let's go." Lena says and runs from the room.

"Do you think she'll actually talk with the shop owner?" Finnick asks Zayden while helpling Mags out of the chair.

"She loves that place. I hear talk that they will make her the poster girl." Zayden says.

"They have poster girls?" Finnick says.

"Very rarely and her just being a victor is enough." Zayden says.

"She's so shallow though." Finnick says.

"Now, now Finnick." Mags says softly.

"Let's get you home." Finnick says and says goodbye to Zayden.

Finnick drops Mags off. He would stay, but since he promised the mayor he would talk to the shop owner he goes.

The walk into town from Victors' Village is around twenty minutes, even so he can hear the cheery music as soon as he leaves the village. When he walks into town he passes the street to the fishing district. It's festive, but he can also see the distaste in some of the citizens eyes. Finnick isn't the only person who dislikes the Hunger Games. However, being a victor saying this to a citizen is unheard of. Mostly because they wouldn't believe them.

The bell dings when he walks into the ice cream shop. There are many booths outside so he is surprised that the actual store is still open.

"Welcome to Sea Salt Ice Cream." A girl with blonde hair says.

"Yeah is the shop owner here?" Finnick asks.

"Oh Finnick Odair." The girl says and blushes.

"Yes, that's me anyway-"

"You know I'm thinking of volunteering." She says softly.

Finnick glances at her name tag and sees the name Luna. The mayor mentioned her as one of the promising volunteers.

"That's great listen-"

"I was wondering if I did vol-"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about this stuff." Finnick says with a smile.

"Oh right… well anyway what can I get for you?" She says with a smile.

"Is the shop owner here?" Finnick asks.

"Marco?" She puts her finger on her chin to think for a moment. "He's joined the festival by now. He said we should call if there was an emergency but-"

"Could you call him please." Finnick says.

"Marco doesn't like when we call unless someone is hurt and I can't lose my job. That's why-"

"Do you know where at the festival he might be?" Finnick asks.

"Well, he likes to go to the gambling spots not just for this night, but almost every night." She says and smiles.

"Alright, well if he stops by can you just tell him victor Finnick stopped by and is grateful for the consideration." Finnick says.

"Consideration?" Luna says confused.

"He'll know what I'm talking about." Finnick says.

"Okay do you want anything off the menu?" The girl asks and points to the menu.

"No thanks." Finnick says

"Okay, but you're missing out." She says with a smile.

"Goodnight." Finnick says with a smile before he walks out the door.

The smells and lights of the festival is very nice. If you were to look briefly you would assume everyone was having fun and celebrating. However, if you take a closer look you can see the concern in some of the eyes in the younger kids. Finnick thinks the festival is not just for the people who enjoy the Hunger Games, but also a nice distraction for the people who will be affected by the reaping.

He doesn't spend much time at the festival. He would rather go home and be away from all the celebrations. He doesn't like it, he doesn't feel right about attending them no matter how much free food they are giving away.

* * *

"You look very nice Mags." Finnick teases as they walk to the square.

Finnick and Mags always walk to the reaping together. It started when Finnick won, but now Finnick wants to make sure she gets their alright. She is an old woman who isn't the best with getting around.

Mags is wearing a dark green dress. She doesn't wear it every day, but she doesn't save it for special occasions either. Finnick wore a button down light green shirt and khakis. It's not as dressy as it could be, but Finnick doesn't want to wear nice dress pants or a suit for an event like this. Besides, he has to play dress up when he gets to the Capitol.

"You look very nice as well sweetie." Mags says softly.

"Thank you." Finnick says.

When they get to the townsquare Finnick waits for the escort to come out. He wonders what he'll look like this year or if he got that new tattoo he was gushing out last year.

Lena and Zayden soon join them on stage and then the mayor introduces the victors just in time before Aries the escort comes out. Finnick can tell that he got the ram tattoo he was gushing about last year. His asymmetrical teal hair is styled perfectly and he is wearing silver eyeliner which doesn't look too appealing with his pale skin.

"Alright everyone and a Happy Hunger Games!" Aries says and smiles. He looks slightly disappointed at the reaction he got, but moves on quickly.

"Now, let's move on to the most exciting event of the day! As always let's start with the ladies." Aries says and walks over to the two clear crystal orbs that are filled to the brim with names. "Annie Cresta!" Aries shouts into the microphone. A girl from the seventeen year old section steps out.

"Let's see if we get a volunteer." Lena says and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes come up here darling." Aries says when the girl reaches the stage. "Anything going through your mind right now?"

"Well… I've always found the Hunger Games interesting so if I compete I'll get to see just how interesting it is." Annie says.

 _If I compete_ Finnick thinks to himself.

"She's hoping someone will volunteer." Finnick whispers to himself.

Finnick looks briefly at the big teleprompter and notices that the face belongs to the girl at the ice cream shop.

"Annie." He whispers.

"Alright, before we move on to the boys does anyone wish to volunteer?" Aries asks and scans the crowd.

"God I hope so she doesn't look like a winner." Lena mutters.

"She said she went to the training sometimes." FInnick says remembering their brief conversation.

"Why would you know that?" Lena asks.

"Well-"

"Wait a minute isn't that ice cream girl?" Lena says with a smile.

"She does work at the ice cream shop." Finnick says a little annoyed.

"I bet you have a crush on her." Lena says.

"Hardly." Finnick says.

"Well I bet she has a crush on you then."

"Doubtful she said she hated me the first time I spoke with her." Finnick says.

"Alright then, no volunteers?" Aries asks one last time. "Well then, the female tribute representing District Four for the 70th Hunger Games is Annie Cresta!" He says and the crowd claps.

"She doesn't look happy." Lena says softly.

"A girl she worked with wanted to volunteer." Finnick says.

"Which girl?" Lena asks intrigued.

"Luna." Finnick says.

"Well, neither of the girls seemed to have anything special about them. Hopefully the boy they chose will have something or else we may just be leading the cows to the slaughter." Lena says.

"We haven't even talked with them yet." Finnick says.

"I call them like I see them." Lena says.

While Finnick and Lena were arguing the male tribute has been selected.

"Any volunteers?" Aries asks.

"Me! I volunteer!" A boy from the seventeen section says.

"Thank you." Lena says.

"Out of my way." The guy says and pushes a kid out of the way.

"Hello, Hello my dear and what is your name?" Aries asks.

"Aden Pish."

Lena groans.

"What's wrong?" Zayden asks.

"That's the meathead." Lena says recognizing the name. "At least he's nice to look at." Lena says.

Aden is well built and has tan skin, curly brown hair, and green eyes.

"His attitude though." Finnick says.

"Care to say anything to the crowd Aden?" Aries asks.

"Is Aries flirting with that kid?" Lena asks because Aries is getting closer to him.

"Maybe." Zayden says.

"I just want to say that I've been waiting for this day and that no matter what happens I will not let District Four down!" Aden says.

This causes a few cheers from the crowd.

"Excellent well here are our tributes this year Annie Cresta and Aden Pish." Aries says with a smile and starts to walk them to the town hall.

"Well from what it looks like right now Aden might be difficult to work with." Finnick says to Zayden.

"HIs interview will be hard to schedule. There are already enough cocky tributes in the game. He'll need something better to stand out."

Finnick and Zayden stand up and head to the train.

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves the mayor has been wrong before." Finnick says.

"This is true, but Aden's arrogance showed when walking to the stage. He yelled at someone to get out of the way. He will not play well with others."

"None of the careers play well with others. The career pack is just a means to an end." Finnick states.

"Either way we will need to convince him to spend at least an hour on survival skills." Zayden says.

"Possibly." Finnick says.

"So what do you think of the girl?" Zayden asks.

Finnick and Zayden usually train the boys while Mags and Lena train the girls. However, sometimes they train them together. Some of he female tributes don't feel heard because Mags doesn't speak very loudly.

"She mentioned she sometimes went to the training club." Finnick says.

"So she may be useful."

"She also added she did it because her parents made her." Finnick says.

"Okay so she may be a lost cause." Zayden says.

"I hope not." Finnick says.

"Why because you think she's cute?" Zayden teases.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"You're just as bad as Lena." Finnick says.

"That's an insult, but seriously." Zayden says.

"She's nice." Finnick says.

"A lot of the tributes we train are nice." Zayden says.

"Yes which makes it harder when they die." Finnick says.

"Just from the presence on the stage I don't think Aden and Annie will want to work with each other." Zayden says.

"Well we haven't talked to them yet so that may not be true." Finnick says.

"Fair enough, but like Lena said the guys a meathead. He'll just kill off his alliance members when he sees fit."

"You think he'll be the pack leader?" Finnick asks.

"He has it going for him, but since we haven't seen the other tributes… it's hard to say." Zayden says.

Finnick nods

"Well, we can't control them." Finnick says.

"Agreed and after the scores are posted we can see where the tributes stand." Zayden says.

"Yes." Finnick says as they step onto the train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Please pass the butter." Aden says with a full mouth.

Aden didn't waste any time getting to the meal that was waiting for them on the train. By how much he is eating you would think he was starving.

"Maybe you should slow down Aden. People in the Capitol-" Aries says with disgust in his voice.

"I don't care what the Capitol people do." Aden says and swallows food.

He wipes his face with the back of his hand giving Aries a reason to crinkle his nose.

"So when do we start?" Aden asks with a smile.

"Let's go back to introductions." Aries says.

Aden rolls his eyes. Aries gives up on Aden and turns to the female tribute instead.

"Do you have anything to share Annie?" He says with a hopeful smile.

"I'm seventeen my f-father is a fisherman and I work at an ice cream shop." Annie says. She is rubbing the table cloth between her thumb and fore finger.

"Ice cream is a wonderful thing." Aries says looking off in the distance as if he is remembering something.

"I guess." Annie says. She is avoiding looking at anyone. Unlike Aden she hasn't started eating yet.

"Can you look at me please?" Lena asks.

Annie lifts her head up and smile meekly at Lena who is sitting across from her.

"You shouldn't hide your face. You actually look pretty." Lena says.

"I wasn't… I mean thank you." Annie says and grabs a roll. She starts to pick at it but has no intention of eating it.

"So have either of you been to training?" Lena asks and takes a bite of steak. It's so rare it looks like it is dripping blood.

"Of course I have." Aden says with a full mouth again.

"What about you Annie?" Zayden asks.

"I went sometimes. My Father is a fishermen so I'll be really good at setting traps or cleaning fish." Annie says.

"Cleaning fish won't be helpful." Aden says giving her a stupid look.

"If she can clean a fish she can butcher a human." Lena says with a smile and takes another bite of her steak.

"Butcher." Annie says worried.

"You don't need to butcher them just kill them." Finnick says and shoots Lena a glare. Lena rolls her eyes, but only Finnick noticed.

"But butchering them will be more fun." Aden says. "Can I have the lobster?"

"I think you should stop for a moment. The recaps will be happening soon." Zayden says.

"Like I care about those." Aden says.

"I do." Annie says.

"Then we should watch them." Aries says.

Annie, Aries, Finnick, and Lena walk into the train car with the big television. Zayden and Mags stay behind to keep a watch on Aden.

"Like I said Aden would be disgusting." Lena says and grabs a crystal bottle filled with alcohol before jumping on the couch. Lena looks at Annie and smiles. "You should get used to him dear because you'll be working together."

"She doesn't have to." Finnick says.

"She'll have a better job if she does. She's a scrawny little thing even if she did go to the training center every once in a while."

Annie clears her throat. It's like they aren't even acknowledging her presence.

"Come sit on the couch Annie." Aries says waving her over.

"Right." Annie says and sits down. Lena is laying on the other couch while Finnick is sitting next to Annie.

"Don't be so nervous these don't always tell you something." Finnick says.

"I'll be able to see their faces." Annie says.

"You'll get a better look when we're in the Capitol. The footage isn't always clear in some districts."

"Yes the poor ones have such bad connections. I have a friend who is the escort in eleven and she has told me horror stories." Aries says.

"I bet." Finnick says softly.

They watch the recaps and Finnick writes some stuff down every so often.

"What are you writing?" Annie finally asks when they reach District Seven.

"Things I find important." Finnick says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"How so?" Annie asks.

"Their reactions and body structure. You'd be surprised on what you can tell from someone's body language."

"I thought you couldn't tell much from this." Annie says.

"No, but I like taking notes in case." Finnick says.

"You know the last time I saw you was at the school." Annie says.

"I remember. You asked me what I thought about volunteers and young children in the games." Finnick says unamused.

"That's right and you didn't seem very pro about it." Annie says.

"Could be true." Finnick says.

"Don't mind Finnick. He's just a wet blanket." Lena says with a smile.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Are you all friends?" Annie asks.

Finnick and Lena answer at the same time, but both have different answers.

"No." Lena says.

"Yes." Finnick lies.

"Why do you care?" Lena asks.

"It will probably be easier to work together if you like each other." Annie says not taking her eyes from the screen. They are now on District Eleven.

"We may not even be working together." Finnick says.

"What?" Annie asks.

"If Aden doesn't want to work with you then us mentors don't need to work together." Finnick says.

"But-" Annie starts.

"Don't worry Annie Lena is very good." Aries says.

"Mags is helpful as well." Finnick says.

"Right an old woman." Lena says.

"Look at all the trees." Annie says when District Twelve comes on.

"They must be having technical difficulties." Aires says. Instead of showing the town square the cameras are pointed at the woods.

"They're trees there is nothing special about them." Lena says unamused.

Lena's been to District Twelve before and has seen each District so it doesn't surprise her. However, District Four is filled with beaches and the only trees that grow their are palm trees.

"We don't have them at home." Annie says.

"Well, maybe you'll see some in the arena." Lena says.

"Right, the arena." Annie says.

"It won't be that bad Annie. It might even be a little fun." Aries says.

"Just ignore him Annie." Finnick says under his breath.

Annie nods.

"And there you have it now we can go back to dinner." Aries says. "If Aden hasn't eaten it all." Aries mutters under his breath.

"I've never seen him so flustered before." Finnick says with a small smile.

"Yes it's hilarious." Lena says and hiccups.

"Let's just go." Finnick says and stands up.

Lena and Finnick start to walk to the door, but Annie hasn't gotten up.

Finnick turns to see her sitting on the couch still.

"You coming?" Finnick asks her.

"Do I have a choice?" Annie asks and stands up. She walks past Finnick and leaves the room.

Finnick sighs and follows the others.

* * *

"Now when we get to the Capitol darlings you will be taken away to get remade into a whole new person; a better person." Aries says.

"When will we be there?" Aden asks.

"Thirty minutes give or take." Aries says annoyed. He still hasn't gotten over what happened last night at dinner.

"Awesome." Aden says.

"This is when it all starts." Mags says softly.

"Yes, it's time to practice your smile and wave." Lena says.

"If you're going for that angle that is." Zayden says.

Neither of the tributes respond.

The train soon slows and everyone gets off the platform.

"You need to go somewhere else?" Zayden asks as Finnick.

"I think so." Finnick says. He can see Remus standing close to the train platform. He may just be waiting to see the tributes arrive, but Finnick knows better. Finnick's personal bodyguard wouldn't be there just to have a good time.

"I'll see you back at the hotel then." Zayden says.

"Hopefully before the tribute parade." Finnick says.

Zayden nods and they part ways.

"Good you saw me." Remus says.

"Yes I saw you. Do you need me for something?" Finnick asks.

"Someone is demanding to see you." Remus says.

"A lot of people demand to see me." Finnick says.

"This person is different you need to see him before the parade."

"Is this person going to offer sponsor money?" Finnick asks.

Remus and Finnick start to leave the crowd.

"I don't know. This man is more interested in speaking with you personally." Remus says.

"You don't sound convinced." Finnick says.

"This person has political power so you shouldn't disappoint him." Remus says.

"Do I ever?" Finnick says with a cocky smile.

Remus sighs.

"I've dealt with people involved with politics before. I know the drill." Finnick says.

"Good." Remus says and they walk in silence. "So how do you feel about your tributes this year?" Remus asks.

"The boy has no manners and is full of himself." Finnick says.

"And the girl?" Remus asks.

"She doesn't seem like a threat." Finnick says.

"That's disappointing so I shouldn't bet on them?" Remus asks.

"You know I can't give you insider information Remus." Finnick says.

Remus chuckles.

"You know I like to try." Remus says and they stop when they are on east main street.

"What, does this man own the whole street?" Finnick asks.

"No, but the town car is right there." Remus says and points to a black car with black tinted windows.

"I see." Finnick says.

"He promised you'd be back for the tribute parade. After all that is a favorite part for many people."

"I bet." Finnick says.

"I'll be nearby if anything seems to be going south-"

"Yes you'll be there, that's the point of a bodyguard." Finnick says and starts walking to the towncar.

Remus says something that Finnick can't catch over the loud noises from the street.

"Finnick Odair." A man says standing outside the town car.

"Yes?" Finnick says confused.

The person opens the door allowing Finnick to enter. Finnick sits down and sees the man who is waiting for him. Finnick wants to groan. He has seen this man many times in person and on television in the Capitol. He's one of the Masters of Coin located in the Capitol. There are multiple Masters of Coin in the Capitol and each one looks over a certain district.

"Hello sir." Finnick says and takes a seat.

"Yes, hello hello Finnick and you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Lawrence " He says.

"What can I do for you today?" Finnick asks.

"I need you to do me a favor." Lawrence says.

"Well, whatever I can do to help you." Finnick says.

"You see people in my district haven't been spending much money lately." Lawrence say.

"They might be saving it to be a sponsor for the games." Finnick says.

"Yes, I know that my dear boy, but my reports are due soon and my district keeps declining. I don't want to lose my job." Lawrence says.

When you work as a political figure you don't get fired. Most of the people who work in the government either disappear or end up dying. Finnick has figured it is because the political figures know too many secrets to be kept alive.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand how I can help you with this problem." Finnick says.

"Well maybe you can invest with me." Lawrence says.

"I'm sorry sir but I doubt I have enough money to help you." Finnick says.

"I know, but I hear things on the street and know how you work with President Snow." Lawrence says.

"Sorry sir, but I can only work through the President with those type of deals." Finnick says.

"I won't tell him. It can be just between you and me." Lawrence says.

"I think we both know our President will find out one way or another." Finnick says.

"I can get your tribute to win if you help me Finnick. I have pull in some areas."

"Even with all the manipulation you still can't guarantee the winner." Finnick says.

"No that's not true." Lawrence says.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do for you here." Finnick says and grabs the handle of the car. "If you come up with another suggestion I will gladly help you." Finnick says and leaves the car.

* * *

Finnick walks into the suite to see the victors. The tributes are still being made up for the tribute parade.

"What did they want?" Zayden asks.

"To be cut into an illegal type deal. One of the Masters of Coin isn't making enough money and is worried he is going to be 'fired'."

"How could you help him?" Zayden asks.

"He'd get a cut from the money my clients give me. However-"

"Snow wouldn't allow that." Zayden says.

"I know." Finnick says.

"And don't feel guilty if he goes missing soon." Zayden says.

"I won't, people who take political jobs know what they are getting into." Finnick says and sighs. "So how are the tributes doing?" Finnick asks. An Avox comes over and takes the jacket Finnick was holding. "Thanks." Finnick says.

Aries hates when the tributes and victors talk to the Avoxs, but people can't really help it. They don't view people as objects or slaves.

"Haven't really seen them." Zayden says.

"I've seen the outfits though." Lena says walking towards the boys.

"How bad?" Finnick asks.

"The girl-"

"Annie."

"Will be dressed as the typical mermaid. The blue, purple, green color scheme."

"With the tail blowing in the wind." Finnick says.

"What about Aden?" Zayden asks.

"A fishermen. He'll be holding this golden net and a trident." Lena says with glee.

"What about his clothes?" Finnick asks.

"Probably just some jeans. He may be topless since Aden has nice muscles." Lena says.

"Well, at least he will be treated as the animal he is." Finnick says.

"He's not an animal. He's just a brute and disgusting." Lena says.

"Same thing." Finnick says.

The clock chimes.

"That means we should head down." Zayden says.

"I'll stay up here with Mags and we'll watch up here." Finnick says.

"Fine by me." Lena says and heads towards the elevators.

"Keep her tamed." Finnick says to Zayden.

"I'll try." Zayden says.

Finnick hears the elevator doors close and joins Mags on the couch.

"So how has it really been going?" Finnick asks.

"Everything has been fine Finnick." Mags says softly.

"Will you be able to take care of Annie?" Finnick asks. He asks Mags this every year and she always says yes.

"Of course Finnick. I will always take care of my tribute after all I did take care of you." Mags says.

"You still do." Finnick says.

"Yes, I do." Mags says.

They both turn to the television when the opening music starts.

"I hope they look nice." Finnick says.

"Or terrible." Mags says.

There is a fashion show that is shown shortly after the parade and is shown up until the games start. They talk about all the tributes outfits, but the best dressed and worst dressed get a lot more time than the others, usually it is most of the show. District Twelve is always in the bottom, but haven't been declared worst dressed for awhile. The Capitol citizens would get boring if the same District won worst dressed every year.

The parade ends shortly and Finnick soon changes the channel to view the first impressions poll.

"Interesting District Eight male is currently in the lead." Finnick says.

"He is handsome." Mags says with a teasing smile.

"The girl from One is leading next."

The elevator dings and everyone soon steps out.

"That was lovely don't you think." Aries says. "Oh the polls where are our tributes?" Aries asks.

"In the middle, but remember Aries this is just first impressions." Finnick says because he knows Aries will freak out since they aren't in the top four.

"How is Annie ahead of me!" Aden shouts.

"The first impression poll is mostly based on look and costumes. Besides, you aren't that far behind." Zayden says.

"Well I'm sure I'll be ahead after training." Aden says.

"Don't you think teamwork would be better?" Finnick asks.

Aden looks at the television.

"As long as Annie stays popular." Aden says and leaves the room.

"What if I don't want to work with him?" Annie says. She's taking out the fake pieces of hair the stylist put in. It is a fake blue and purple color and it looks nice against her brown hair.

"You don't half to, but you should. Strength in numbers is always a good idea." Mags says.

"But, being in a big pack makes it easier to kill people." Annie says.

"She is right there." Finnick says.

"Are you saying you want to work alone?" Zayden asks her.

"I don't know." Annie says.

"Then you should work together for now. You'll be able to learn each other's secrets then." Lena says with a smile.

"There is no training strategy that will guarantee you a win. You might as well try it out before shutting the idea down." Finnick says.

"Yeah you should at least meet your other teammates before you decide to ride them off." Lena says.

"Okay." Annie says and walks back to the bedrooms.

Lena looks to the television.

"Well, at least our girl is popular." Lena says.

Annie is now number four in the poll.

"It's because she's pretty." Finnick says.

Lena rolls her eyes.

"No skills have been shown yet and the citizens like her right now because she's attractive." Finnick says.

"So they'll stop liking her after training?" Lena says with a smile.

"Look at the board Lena most of the lower Districts are high up on the chart. It's the same every year. The people who are more attractive always get high in the polls for the first impressions. Once they start showing training footage, the polls will become more accurate on the expected winner." Finnick states.

"As long as our tributes don't dip below eight sponsors will always be an option." Zayden says.

They watch the board for awhile. As the polls go up and down and when they stop watching the girl from seven and the boy from eight are leading in the polls. Only three of the careers are in the top eight. Annie, the girl from One, and the boy from Two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright, darlings it's time for your first day of training!" Aries shouts as he walks into the kitchen.

The others have been out in the kitchen for awhile discussing what would be best for them to practice. Aden ignored the victors when they were advising him about survival skills. Annie listened, but is not sure whether taking the advice to work with the other careers is a good idea.

"Finally, I've been ready for this all morning." Aden says. He gets up quickly to meet Aries.

"Yes, it is time to head down towards the training center." Aries says with a smile. He still dislikes Aden because Aden's manners and attitude haven't changed since the night on the train.

"Now you two should remember that you're trying to make allies." Aries says.

"We are already have allies lined up. One, Two and, Four have been working together for years." Aden says.

"Why is that?" Annie asks.

"Sometimes things happen that make it easier for everyone involved." Mags says.

"Whatever the hell that means." Aden says.

"Just take them down Aries." Lena says bored.

Aries takes them down and Lena jumps up.

"Finally now I can leave." Lena says.

"Leave where?" Finnick asks her.

"To go shopping, there are certain things you can only buy in the Capitol Finnick. Besides, it's not like you were going to sit around here all day thinking about the tributes. You always leave exactly at noon the first day of training." Lena says and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"That's because I need to see someone." Finnick says vaguely.

"Well, whoever they are I hope they give you some sponsor money." Lena says through a yawn and stands up.

"Be back before dinner." Zayden says.

"I will. I want to know what they did during their training time." Lena says and walks off the elevator.

* * *

"You know I don't like it when you come down here Finnick." Remus states as the car pulls up.

"Well, I made a deal with someone that I don't intend to break." Finnick says. "Besides if it bothers you this much you can just stay in the car."

"No, this is the sort of place where you need a bodyguard. There are criminals and it's dirty." Remus says worried.

"It's not that dirty." Finnick says.

"Yes, but some of these criminals have killed people before." Remus says.

"So have I." Finnick says and gets out of the car. He closes the door before he can hear Remus' response.

Finnick and Remus drove to a less than pleasant part in the Capitol. It's where undesirable people live. The people who live down here have broken crimes and can't afford the luxuries the Capitol offers. You'll see thieves down here, but also girls working the streets. Despite this being an undesirable place you'll see a high class person every once in awhile. Usually they are purchasing drugs or looking for a call girl.

Finnick walks to the house at the end of the street

"Oh good Finnick I didn't think you were going to come." A girl with fire red hair says. She also has red eyes making her look sick, but it is really just altered.

"Phoenix." Finnick says.

She jumps up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much." Phoenix says.

Although Phoenix is twenty-five she could be mistaken for a young teen. She is very petite and her childlike personality doesn't help either. She has a makeup regime that is suppose to make her younger and it has succeed.

"I came. We made a deal remember?" Finnick says.

"Yes, yes I remember." She says and turns towards the bookcase. "I put them up here." She says and motions towards a tall bookcase. It holds a mixture of random objects and books.

"I see." Finnick says.

Phoenix stands of a chair and takes a book from the top shelf. It is covered with a thick layer of dust. The book only has a gold flower imprint on it there is no mention of an author or title.

"Here it is." She says while stepping down.

Finnick reaches for it, but she pulls it away.

"Do you have what I want?" She asks.

"Yes." Finnick says and pulls a small bag from his pocket. To the untrained eye it would look like a small bag with candy in it, but anyone from down here will tell you different.

"Oh yay." She says and takes the bag.

Finnick takes the book from her hand and sits down on the old sofa.

"How are you always able to find these?" Phoenix asks.

"I know people and I have time before you need it." Finnick says.

Phoenix jumps on the couch next to Finnick.

"Have you ever tried it before?" She asks holding the bag out full of drugs.

"No, and I don't intend to." Finnick says.

"It takes you back to past pleasant memories. You won't even be aware you're in the present it will be like you're in the past at a happier time." Phoenix says.

"Is this how you sell to people?" Finnick asks because Phoenix is part of a drug ring. She is very high up in the employment as well.

"Everyone wants to go back to a more pleasant time in their life." Phoenix says and lies back. Her head is now resting on Finnick's lap.

"You'll probably end up dead from it one day." Finnick says.

"It is very addictive, but I don't touch my own product." She says and looks up at Finnick. "Did you find anything useful in those documents?" Phoenix asks.

The deal Finnick made with Phoenix a few years ago when the drug was starting to gain popularity was that Finnick finds the drug and Phoenix will give him inside information on Snow's current business. Finnick can't look into, but Phoenix isn't the only person who charges with secrets.

"There was nothing too interesting I found in those documents." Phoenix says.

"Really you mean the Vice President dying isn't interesting?" Finnick says.

"That was all over the Capitol Finnick." Phoenix says.

"They don't talk about political leaders much in the Districts." Finnick says.

"Oh I see. Well, the rumor of his demise is that they were planning a coup d'etat." Phoenix says.

"Seriously?" Finnick asks.

"Oh yes." Phoenix says and sits up. Her face is inches away from Finnick's. "You didn't read the rest of the report then." She says and takes the file from Finnick's lap. "See all the important people marked missing?" She says and her finger runs down a list of people that are marked as dead or missing.

"There is at least a dozen people on this list." Finnick says.

"They were either involved in the plan or our President couldn't trust them any longer. The problem with those idiots is that our President is always thinking ahead of everyone else."

"He also has ears everywhere." Finnick says.

"Oh yes and notice some of them are marked as dead. It comes in waves, they couldn't all die at once so he must have had something preplanned." Phoenix says.

"It's not that hard to make disappearances and deaths seem normal." Finnick points out.

"True." Phoenix says.

"Do you know what the Vice President was planning if his planned would've worked." Finnick asks.

Phoenix shrugs.

"Who knows, he probably had his own agenda. People say the Vice President always felt over looked. He also finds the Hunger Games distasteful."

"He would stop the Hunger Games?" Finnick asks.

"Of course not Finnick. You can't stop a seventy year tradition that everyone loves."

"Then what would he have done?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know he might not have done anything. If he did try then he would have to do it in a creative way."

"How's that?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know, but he couldn't make it seem like he was doing this because he didn't like the Hunger Games." Phoenix.

"True." Finnick says and neatens the stack of papers. "Have you heard anything about the Masters of Coin?" Finnick asks her.

"Oh you mean Lawrence?"

"Yes how did you-"

"His district is doing just fine. I think he is trying to commit some type of fraud. I mean why else would you ask people who break the law." Phoenix says. "Although you're not really breaking the law." Phoenix says and leans against his shoulder.

Finnick doesn't mind the contact he has had to deal with much worse than a girl with a crush. Besides, Phoenix gives him information he wouldn't be able to find out by himself.

"It's defined as a victor privilege."

"Oh so that's what Snow tells people." Phoenix says.

"It doesn't matter what he tells them, they all know he is lying. He gives me a name and I go where I'm needed." Finnick says.

"You know if you're feeling sad you can take some of that stuff you gave me. It will be free of charge I promise." Phoenix says.

"If I really wanted it I could take some before I gave it to you." Finnick says. "Besides, you're only offering it for free because it is highly addictive."

"How else am I supposed to draw in more customers?" Phoenix says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I've got a question that I've been meaning to ask."

"Ask away." Finnick says.

"Does it bother you that you're helping a drug dealer who possibly makes the lives of others worse?"

"The people who buy those drugs have make a conscious decision on what to do." Finnick says.

"I see. Well whatever you need to tell yourself to make you feel better." Phoenix looks towards the clock. "You should be leaving I'm having a meeting in fifteen minutes and I can't have them knowing Finnick Odair was in my house."

"Why is that?" Finnick asks.

"Because it would become a problem for business."

"I don't want to know do I?"

"No, you don't." She says and starts to walk towards the door. "Remember to burn them after you're done looking. I don't like having evidence that leads back to me."

"I've done this before." Finnick says.

"I know, but I still like to remind you." She says and kisses Finnick on the cheek. "Now get out of here."

"Thanks Phoenix."

"No problem my dear. I'll be seeing you next year then."

"Yes."

"I'll be looking forwards to it then." She says and closes the door.

Finnick walks back to the car. He sees Remus standing outside it.

"Another book then?" Remus asks.

"Yes." Finnick says.

"You must like this person very much to come all the way out here."

"What can I say, I like the things she writes."

"I see, well we should get you back I don't like everyone seeing you in public at this time of year." Remus says.

Finnick nods.

"Say Remus."

"Yes." He says.

"Our escort was talking about the tragic death of a political figure. Do you know anything about it?" Finnick asks.

"It was the Vice President only Capitol citizens were told."

"What did he die of?" Finnick asks.

Remus clears his throat.

"I heard he was sick for awhile, but hid it from the public." Remus says clearly uncomfortable.

"He must've lied to protect the people."

"Exactly."

"Was he a nice man?" Finnick asks.

"I didn't see him much even though he did spend a great deal of time with President Snow."

"I see." Finnick says.

"I didn't know you were so interested in politics Finnick."

"Well, I'm not really but it's interesting to hear about the people Snow works with."

"I see…" Remus says nervously.

"Do you know what the arena will be this year?" Finnick asks changing the subject.

"Your guess is as good as mine Mr. Odair. Although I'm hoping for something different it's been a forest for the past two years."

"Ah yes repetition is not always a good thing." Finnick says sarcastically.

"It's just not as exciting with the same background no matter how many twists there are. It should just go back to the old days when things weren't so complicated."

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks.

"Well, they just dropped the kids somewhere and had them fight. There were no special mutts or scavenger hunts." Remus says.

"Probably not enough money." Finnick says to himself.

"Going back to the basics are never a bad thing Finnick." Remus says.

"I guess." Finnick says.

They sit in silence until the head back to the tribute center. There are many billboards that have the tributes and not to mention the big countdown clock that is downtown.

"I will be seeing you Mr. Odair." Remus says as Finnick gets out of the car.

"I bet." Finnick says curtly and walks into the hotel lobby.

"Hey kid come here." Finnick hears the familiar hoarse voice shout.

"Must you always call me that." Finnick says and pulls out the stool next to the District 12 mentor.

"You were a kid when you won." Haymitch says and burps. "Bartender whatever this kid wants put it on my tab."

The bartender nods but looks confused.

"Haymitch all the victors get free drinks when the Hunger Games celebration is going on." Finnick says.

"Oh right." Haymitch grumbles. "Well it's a gesture." Haymitch hiccups.

"Well thanks for the gesture but I don't drink." Finnick ways.

"Yes you do." Haymitch says.

"Let's just say I don't want to be a drunk like you." Finnick says and stands up.

"You're funny Finnick." Haymitch laughs.

"Did you want something?" Finnick asks.

"Not particularly, but my drinking buddy is with his tributes at the moment and a man shouldn't drink alone." Haymitch says.

"And why aren't you with your tributes?" Finnick asks him.

"Nah they don't want me. I'm the town drunk and you're the town pretty boy. The way people view us is very different." Haymitch says and pours himself another drink.

Finnick sighs.

"Yes something nice to look at." Finnick says sadly.

"You are a handsome lad Finnick. That's why you got so much money in your games." Haymtich says.

"I know." Finnick says.

"I like your old nose better though now you look too perfect." Hyamitch says and gulps another drink down.

"I'm supposed to look perfect that's what the cosmetic surgeries are all about." Finnick says.

"Must be terrible going on Snow's orders though." Haymitch says.

Finnick shrugs.

"I could break it for you." Haymitch says.

"You want to punch me in the face?" Finnick says.

"Got nothing better to do, besides I thought all the girls were into the bad boy image." Haymitch says.

"As much as I'd love for you to knock me out I think I should get going." Finnick says with a smile.

"Ah yes your tributes. The girl was popular to start with because she was pretty." Haymtich says.

"Was?" Finnick asks.

"Yup they showed bits of training causing the polls to change. Don't worry though your boy is still in the top eight." Haymitch says.

"And the girl?" Finnick asks.

Haymitch shrugs.

"They only show the top eight on the television now." Haymitch says. "It's quite interesting when the tributes from Four aren't in the top eight.

"When the training scores are posted is when the polls start to be more correct."

Haymitch shrugs.

"Good luck with your tributes." Finnick says and pushes in the bar stool.

"They need a miracle not luck. There hasn't been a winner in twelve for twenty years and all forty of my tributes died." Haymitch says and gulps down his drink.

Finnick doesn't reposed he doesn't know what to say. Finnick has lost tributes as well, but to never have a winner in all that time must be hard.

"Bye Haymitch." Finnick says.

"And my offer to punch you out is still available any time." Haymitch says and raises his glass towards Finnick.

Finnick smiles as he presses the up button on the elevator.

"Give me it!" Finnick hears Aden shout as soon as the elevator door opens.

"Calm down." Zayden says.

"Yes please calm down." Lena says bored.

"I gotta see what they put on the television!" Aden shouts.

"Finnick." Lena says as he comes into view.

"You smell like boozes." She says as he gets closer.

"I spend some time with Haymitch." Finnick says.

"I see." She says.

"I said give it to me!" Aden shouts

"What's Aden yelling about?" Finnick asks.

"He wants to see the rankings and also what they decided to broadcast from training." Lena says.

Finnick scans the room and notices Annie and Mags are missing.

"Where's Annie?" Finnick asks.

"Oh I think she went back to her room to cry or something. Aden was less than thrilled when they came back from training." Lena says.

"I see. Mags with her then?" Finnick asks.

"One would assume." Lena says and smiles while watching the scene breaking out in front of them. Aden is still yelling and Aries is chasing after Aden to get him to calm down. It is a comocial site.

"She's your tribute shouldn't you know this type of thing?" Finnick asks.

Lena shrugs.

"She's got Mags and is probably DOA." Lena says.

Finnick glares at her.

"Besides, if she dies in the bloodbath there will be more time for me to party and go shopping." Lena says.

"People are going to die and you're worried about getting enough Capitol clothes." Finnick says angrily.

"Not my fault that she sucks." Lena says.

"Our job is to help not ignore or hope they die." Finnick says.

Lena squints her eyes with anger.

"Take a shower before dinner you smell like boozes and cheap perfume." Lena says and walks past him hitting him on the shoulder hard.

Finnick walks back to where the bedrooms are. He was going to shower before dinner even if Lena didn't say anything.

When Finnick gets to his room he sees the tablet on the desk that show the mentors progress on their tributes. It basically just holds the information that was shown on the television and the poll ranking.

"Let's see where you're at then." Finnick says to himself and picks it up.

He goes to see the rankings.

 _Aden Phish- 4_

 _Annie Cresta- 11_

Finnick sets it back down on the desk.

Finnick sighs.

"It's not over until the cannon goes off." Finnick says to himself softly.

It's something Mags said to him the first year of being a mentor. Neither of the tributes volunteered and they didn't have much promise. The male made it to the final six but the girl wasn't as lucky she finished nineteenth. But since Mags told him that he always believes that their tributes will have a chance as long as their heart is still beating.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Finnick sighs as he presses the one button on the elevator.

"Why are you so annoyed about this?" Lena asks.

"I would've rather gone with Zayden to visit District Two." Finnick says.

"Stop being a cry baby he has some type of history with Brutus." Lena says.

"I know." Finnick says.

"I don't understand why we have to go mingle with the other victors. Our tributes will already be working together." Lena says.

"Exactly working together." Finnick says slightly annoyed. Lena has been a mentor for a few years so he can't comprehend how she doesn't understand the system of working with teams. How to share sponsor money is the real issue when working with teams. Each tribute has their own account for sponsor money. However, when working in teams it is sometimes pre-decided by the mentors how exactly the money will be split up.

Finnick and Lena went to talk with District One while Zayden went to talk with District Two.

"How do you not still get it." Finnick says.

"Maybe because I'm a bad mentor who doesn't care about the tributes." Lena says annoyed.

Finnick doesn't respond.

"I know that's what you think of me Finnick Odair don't even try denying it." Lena says.

"You just don't want to put in the effort." Finnick says.

Lena scoffs.

"Whatever." She mutters.

The elevator doors open. Finnick and Lena see a women whose skin is as pink as cotton candy. She's looking in a mirror and making interesting faces.

"That the escort?" Lena whispers.

"Yes." Finnick says.

"Finnick!" She chirps.

"Hi Mimi." Finnick says. He's met her a few times before and Mimi has requested alone time with Finnick multiple times. However, she's never gotten that request fulfilled.

"I know you're not here for me. What do you want?" She asks.

"Which victors are here?" Finnick asks.

"The brother sister duo." She says.

"Cashmere and Gloss?" Lena asks.

"Yes, darling. Cashmere is sweet but Gloss is so dreadful all the time."

"Dreadful?" Lena asks.

"Yes. I'll tell them of your arrival though." Mimi says and runs off.

"Gloss is dreadful?" Lena says.

"I'd say that's a suitable word." Finnick says.

"Why?" Lena asks.

"Because he doesn't talk." Finnick says.

"Ever?" Lena asks.

"He doesn't like small chit chat so he only does when it's necessary." Finnick says.

"Wonder why." Lena says.

"Yeah because it's such a huge mystery." Finnick says sarcastically.

It's obvious to Finnick and most of the other victors why Gloss and Cashmere would hate it here.

"Well I like the strong silent type and him and Cashmere look like twins. It's quite cute actually-"

"Finnick?" Cashmere says walking out into the main room.

"Thank god." Finnick whispers under his breath.

Having Lena talk about how cute Gloss and Cashmere look next to each other is sickening considering the relationship the Capitol likes them to have.

"Is it really that time of the games already." Cashmere says and joins Finnick and Lena on the couch.

"Where's your brother?" Lena asks.

"Oh didn't realize you were here Lena." Cashmere says.

"Well, I am." Lena says annoyed.

"Right, well he's around." Cashmere says.

"So it's just you then?" Finnick asks.

"Well, if you want another District One mentor out here then I can bring him out, but he won't say anything so I don't see the point." Cashmere says.

"Keeping people informed-" Finnick starts.

"You're always so nervous around us." Cashmere says.

Lena giggles.

"Nervous isn't the word I would use. I just don't want to upset anyone." Finnick says.

"If they cared they would still be here." Cashmere says. "We all know you like to pay us a visit during a training day. Anyway, I say we just keep the sponsor money within the district this year. After all, one of us didn't win last year. Besides, our tributes don't seem to be a fan of either of yours."

"What?!" Lena shouts.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Cashmere says.

"But why?" Lena asks.

"Finnick explain it to her." Cashmere says.

"Aden is a hot head and Annie is probably weak." Finnick says.

"Preciously." Cashmere says.

"Aren't all the careers hot heads?" Lena says.

"You've seen him Lena and he doesn't play well with others." Finnick says.

"And her tributes do?" Lena says gesturing towards Cashmere.

"Hey now just because they don't like each other doesn't mean they won't work with one another. Although I'd tell your tributes if they decided to trim the fat District Four would be the first choice. Besides strength in numbers is always a means to an end. It's much easier to kill people while they are sleeping anyway." Cashmere says.

"That's what cowards do." Lena says.

"That's what people who want to stay alive do." Cashmere says.

"Yeah right." Lena says.

"Finnick did it and he is a well respected victor." Cashmere says.

"He's only respected because he was the youngest ever." Lena mutters.

Cashmere sighs.

"Can I get some alone time with Finnick?" Cashmere asks annoyed.

Lena rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you want." Lena says and gets up.

"Finnick." Cashmere says as Lena is walking towards the elevator.

"What?" He asks.

"Friendly advice mentor to mentor after the bloodbath is over tell your tributes to run after things have settled down." Cashmere says.

"Why are you telling me this?" Finnick says.

"Because District One doesn't deserve a winner this year." Cashmere says. "And you better hope that girl of yours dies in the arena."

"Why would you say that?" Finnick asks a little angered but confused.

"From what my tributes have said it sounds like she doesn't have what it takes to be a victor. She can't live the life we do."

"Gloss isn't here, is he?" Finnick asks. Cashmere wouldn't ask to speak with Finnick alone just to tell him that District One can't be trusted.

Cashmere shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know where he is and I don't want to know either. I just know it's something terrible." Cashmere says.

"Finnick come on!" Lena shouts from the elevator.

"How can she not know?" Cashmere asks.

"I don't know but she's too pretty to not be involved. I'll see you later Cashmere." Finnick says.

She nods.

"Farewell Finnick." She says.

"What took you so damn long?" Lena says angrily as they are in the elevator.

"She just wanted to warn me about the tributes." Finnick says.

"She's obvious lying Finnick. A mentor wouldn't want to give their tributes up like that."

"She wasn't lying." Finnick says.

"She's setting our tributes up to fail. I gotta say it's a smart move." Lena says.

"She wasn't lying. I know when I'm being lied to Lena." Finnick says.

"Whatever you say Finnick, but I think you're being stupid." Lena says.

"Oh course you do." Finnick says.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Lena says and heads to the elevators.

"To go where?" Finnick asks.

"Shopping." Lena says.

"That reminds me I wanted to get something for the tributes." Finnick says to himself.

"I'm not an errand girl." Lena says.

"I know."

"You're not coming with me." Lena says.

"I know." Finnick says and doesn't want to go with her either.

"What do you need for our tributes anyway." Lena asks.

"You'll find out." Finnick says.

* * *

"Sir couldn't this be considered cheating?" Remus asks.

Finnick's bodyguard was on stand by so he accompanied Finnick on his shopping journey.

"No, it's not cheating. I'm just buying them a nice game." Finnick says.

"You're worried about your tributes then?" Remus asks.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." Finnick says.

"Well you don't usually tend to bend the rules." Remus says.

"Could be worse." Finnick says.

"Either way." Remus says.

"Just keep it to yourself." Finnick says event though he knows he's not breaking any rules.

The errand Finnick ran was short, but the traffic surrounding the tribute center made it hard to get into the building.

"Where were you?" Aries yells at Finnick when he comes into view. Everyone is in the living room presumably discussing the events of the day. Finnick is annoyed by the smug smile Lena has on her face.

"I went shopping, but it was for the tributes." Finnick says.

"You bought us something?" Aden says a little too happy.

"Yes, although I don't know how much you two will need it." Finnick says and pulls it out

"What is it?" Aden asks.

Finnick pulls out the purchase from the bag.

"A dart board?" Aries says confused.

"Exactly, but you two won't be throwing darts." Finnick says.

"What are we throwing then?" Annie asks.

"It's a great practice for knife throwing." Finnick says.

"Finnick-" Aries starts.

"They're just playing a fun game Aries it's not training." Finnick says.

Aries rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. After all he wants District Four to win as well.

"Well, we can at least train them with knife throwing." Zayden.

"Throwing a kitchen knife is not the same." Annie says.

"Yes, but it will help the aim." Zayden says.

After watching them for thirity mintues it is clear neither of them have very good aim.

"Perhaps they're better with hand to hand combat?" Zayden says quitely.

"Probably traps Annie said she lived in the fishing district." Finnick says.

"And Aden?" Zayden says.

"He's a brute he's probably excellent at hand to hand combat." Finnick says.

"Alright it's time to eat supper the game is over." Aries says.

"You're terrible Annie and an embarrassment to District Four." Aden says as they head to the table.

"You didn't do much better." Annie snaps.

"Yeah, but I've got other tricks up my sleeve." Aden says.

"So do I." Annie says.

"Enough fighting you two. Let's just enjoy our dinner." Aries says.

They both roll their eyes.

The elevator dings and an avoc walks to the table holding a silver platter.

Aries snatches the piece of paper that is on top.

"Oh yes a letter." He says excitedly.

"Give it here then." Finnick says slightly annoyed. He knows the letter is from Snow calling him to do a job.

"Honestly Finnick your ego has gotten so big in the past years." Aries says and walks past him.

"What are you talking about?" Finnick asks confused.

"The letter isn't for you. It's for Lena." Aries says and hands her the letter.

Lena squeals like a school girl getting asked out by her crush.

"Who's it from?" Aries asks.

"It's from President Snow. He wants to meet with me personally."

"Maybe he loves the District Four tributes a lot." Aden says.

"Then he would be summoning all of us." Finnick notes.

"When must you leave?" Aires asks.

"Eight O'clock, you could help me pick an outfit." Lena says excited.

"I would love to." Aries says and they head back to the bedrooms.

"Any questions for personal training?" Finnick asks changing the subject.

"Why does the President want to see her?" Annie asks.

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with our tributes." Zayden says.

"Who cares Annie, she isn't much help." Aden says.

"That's because she's not your mentor." Annie snaps.

"Let's just focus on tomorrow." Mags says.

The rest of the dinner is uncomfortable because the victors know what is going on that letter means she is about to join the club of victors who get bought and sold like slaves.

After the tributes have gone to the corridors the mentors talk about the meetings they had with the other Districts.

"What did District Two have to say?" Finnick asks.

"You're just going to ignore the letter Lena got." Zayden says.

"We can't do anything about it and we all knew it was coming." Finnick says.

"She didn't." Mags says softly.

"We can't help her, but we can help the tributes." Finnick says.

"Fine I just thought you would show some sympathy." Zayden says.

"What did District Two have to say?" Finnick says ignoring Zayden's comment.

"The same old run around. They would be happy to work with us, but we all know we can't trust them." Zayden says.

Finnick nods.

"District One have anything interesting to say?" Zayden asks.

"Only Cashmere was there and she told me that our tributes should run away as soon as possible."

"She could be lying." Zayden says.

"She wasn't lying. She even said her tributes don't deserve to win this year. She also said it would be better if Annie died in the arena." Finnick says.

"I still don't believe her, but you seem to know her better." Zayden says.

"Not by much." Finnick mutters.

It's true but he could tell in his heart that Cashmere wasn't lying to him. She was too sincere and also she wouldn't throw her tributes under the bus. Cashmere is a complex person, but she isn't stupid.

"We should just talk about this more in the morning." Mags says.

"Fine by me." Finnick says.

Zayden and Mags start to head to the bed corridors.

"Aren't you coming dear?" Mags asks him.

"Not yet." Finnick says.

He wants to wait up to see Lena. She may want someone to talk to if her meeting had something to do with Snow's deal.

Finnick passes the time by throwing darts and watching the tributes places move up and down the polls.

Finnick gives up on her when it is four in the morning.

"Welcome to the club Lena." Finnick mutters as he walks to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Where's Lena?" Annie asks when they come out for breakfast.

"I don't think she came home last night darling." Aries says slightly annoyed.

"What?" Annie says confused.

"I know it's so unlike her character." Aries says disappointed. "You shouldn't worry though I'm sure she'll be back by the time the scores are shown."

Annie nods.

"Have you guys figured out what you're going to show the gamemakers?" Finnick asks.

"Yes." Aden says.

"I've got a general idea." Annie says.

"You've got a good spot so that is already an advantage." Zayden says.

"Good spot?" Aden asks.

"Yes, you're close enough to the start so they won't be bored when your turn rolls around. By the time district seven rolls around the gamemakers start to lose interest." Zayden says.

"That why the scores are always so low?" Annie asks.

"It could be a number of things." Zayden says.

"They're also pretty awful, don't you watch the games Annie?" Aden says annoyed.

"It is the law." Annie mumbles.

Finnick rolls his eyes. Zayden's statement is true, but Aden could be as well. The tributes after eight seem to underperform frequently. However, that doesn't mean they will lose.

"Just make sure to do your best." Mags says quietly.

"I'll take them down and afterwards we can celebrate." Aries says.

"Celebrate?" Annie says.

"Your training will be officially over and I'm sure you will both do very well." Aries says as they are walking towards the elevator.

The elevator doors close slowly.

"Lena's here you know." Zayden says.

"I figured." Finnick says.

"Maybe someone should talk to her." Zayden says.

Mags and Zayden both look intently at Finnick.

Finnick sighs.

"If she kicks me out I won't stay." Finnick says.

"Sounds fair." Zayden responses.

Finnick knocks on the door.

"Enter." Lena says.

Finnick does and sees her sitting at the desk looking into the mirror.

"You're not the Avox." She says angrily.

"Never said I was." He says and notices her putting on makeup to cover a small bruise just under her eye.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at her face.

"You're doing it wrong you know." Finnick says.

"What?" She says angered.

"You don't have the right kind of makeup." Finnick says knowing the right kind of makeup to cover the bruises. He's been hit by clients, Snow's guards, and other unpleasant occurrences.

She turns around.

"How the hell would you know." She says angrily.

"Really after last night you're asking me this." He says slightly annoyed.

She rolls her eyes.

He picks up the small bottle of concealer.

"You buy for brand name, not quality. Ironically the cheaper stuff covers better."He says and puts it back down. "I'll get one of the stylists to get you the right kind." He says.

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you." She says disgusted.

"It's not a secret." Finnick says.

It's not really a secret that Snow prostitutes out the victors. All the veterans know, but of course no one wants to be the bearer of that bad news. There is never a good time to just blurt it out and not everyone is always involved. Some people aren't well liked or good looking enough so it would be a waste of time and resources to involve victors that wouldn't bring in the money.

"Well I didn't know."Lena says angrily.

"Sorry someone probably should've told you." Finnick says.

"But not you." Lena says annoyed.

"I don't like talking about it." Finnick says.

"You also don't like me much." Lena says.

Finnick shrugs.

"I will admit you aren't my favorite person, but I wouldn't wish this on you or anyone." Finnick says.

"Is this why you don't like me, because I like being a victor." Lena says.

"Maybe." Finnick says. He never gave much thought to it.

"I still think I can like it." Lena says.

"Really." Finnick says baffled.

"Yes, really. These people want to pay for my affections because they love me and think I'm beautiful." Lena says upset.

"Seriously?" Finnick says confused. He can't believe she still doesn't get it, maybe she is in shock. "Snow is threatening you and if you mess up he will hurt or kill someone." Finnick says.

"I don't believe so, but even if it were true it's just a night with a stranger that adores me anyway."

"You're either in denial or far more greedier than I thought."

"I am not in denial it's just not that big of a deal. It's just sex."

"But you can never say no, to anything."

"Stop being dramatic." Lena says annoyed.

"I'm not being dramatic if you don't play the game then someone will get hurt or someone will die."

"I don't like playing games." Lena says carefully.

"Yet you've survived the deadliest one." Finnick says.

"Winning the Hunger Games was easy and I didn't win to become a slave." Lena says.

"There are no winners Lena, just survivors still trying to survive." Finnick says.

"Surviving isn't living though." Lena says.

"It's better than death." Finnick says.

She shrugs.

"I still think I will like being a victor though." Lena says.

"Maybe you will." Finnick says baffled.

"Did you ever like it?" Lena asks.

"Being a victor?" He asks and she nods. "Honestly, yes but when the rose tinted glasses broke it became clear that we are all just pawns for our lovely president."

"You gonna get me that make up?" Lena asks wanting him to leave.

"Sure." Finnick says and leaves the room.

"So how is she?" Mags asks when he comes to the sitting room.

"She seems okay but I don't know how long that will last." Finnick says.

 _When did it become okay for me._

* * *

"The scores will be shown after dinner so you can shower or discuss strategy with your mentors." Aries says as they walk into the common room.

"So how'd it go?" Zayden's deep voice booms.

"I would be insulted if they gave me anything less than a 9." Aden says.

"And Annie?" Mags asks.

"Time will tell." She says meekly and heads to her bedroom.

"She looked super pale before her session. I thought she was going to vomit." Aden says with a sly smile.

"She is your teammate." Finnick reminds him.

"If she got a low score we wouldn't consider taking her on." Aden says.

"Is it we already then?" Zayden asks.

"Yes why would it not be. One, two, and four _always_ work together." Aden says annoyed.

"We have insider information that the District One tributes will be a danger to you and Annie." Zayden says.

He snorts.

"They're not, I could take them." Aden says.

"Oh really." Lena says annoyed. She looks a little better than before.

"Yes." Aden says.

Finnick watches the Avox in the kitchen as he ignores the conversation around him.

He feels the sofa shift and smells coconut.

"What's up?" Annie says softly to him.

He turns and sees her wet brown hair is in two braids. He can still smell the scent of shampoo in her hair. He hasn't been this close to her before, he never noticed that she has freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know. I was watching her cook." Finnick says and motions towards the Avox.

"Kind of weird that they don't have names." Annie says.

"Yeah." Finnick says. "So, do you think you did okay with your score?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know. It's like school when you take a test. Sometimes I feel I did great, but I actually did awful. If I had to guess I think I did a good job, but I could be wrong." Annie says and sighs.

"Were the gamemakers paying attention?" He asks.

"Yes." Annie responds.

Finnick nods.

"Aden says if I don't get a ten then I won't be in the alliance." Annie says.

"That reminds me, we were told the District One tributes don't really have the desire to work with you two." Finnick says.

"Who told you this?" Annie asks.

"One of their mentors." Finnick says.

"Pfft they're probably lying Finnick." Annie says.

"They weren't." He says thinking back to his conversation with Cashmere. Finnick isn't best friends with the girl, but knows her well enough to know she was being sincere when telling him her tributes shouldn't be trusted.

"Real talk do you think I should do this by myself?" Annie asks nervously.

"Let's see your score before you make any decisions to run off by yourself." Finnick says.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" Annie asks.

"I have no reason to believe you will die." Finnick says.

"Yet." Annie mutters.

Finnick shrugs.

"Like in all games Annie luck is something you should factor in." Finnick says.

"I wasn't lucky." Annie smirks. "There's this girl I work with and she said she was going to volunteer but I talked her out of it and now I'm here and she's back in 4. Is it terrible of me to wish I never talked her out of it." Annie says.

"No it's not terrible." Finnick says.

Annie nods and looks at Lena.

"Do you know where she was this morning?" Annie asks slightly annoyed.

"Uh yeah she wasn't feeling well, we think she ate something bad." Finnick lies.

"Wasn't she meeting with the President?" Annie asks.

"Cooks can mess up from time to time." Finnick says.

"I'd hate to be the cook that made the President sick." Annie says.

"Yeah so would I." Finnick says wondering if Snow would punish the person.

"So you've met the President-"

"All victors do." Finnick says cutting her off. He doesn't want to talk about Snow anymore than he needs to.

"So what's he like?" Annie asks.

"If you win you can find out for yourself." Finnick says.

"That's not a very good incentive."

"Do you honestly need one?" Finnick asks teasingly.

Annie shrugs.

"You really don't have one." Finnick says surprised.

"I uh people die all the time and my family would get over it." She shrugs.

"Are you giving up already Annie?" Finnick says louder than he meant.

All eyes are looking at them now.

"Of course not." Annie says annoyed. "But it wouldn't be the worst thing if-"

"To your family it would be and that goes for you too Aden." Mags says.

"I ain't giving up until I'm dead." Aden says.

"Neither should you Annie." Lena says.

Finnick looks at her surprised because she has been saying Annie will die since she got on the train.

"Besides, the arena could be an island for all you know." Zayden says.

"Why does that matter?" Aden groans.

"Most people from other districts don't know how to swim. So, people could easily drown." Zaysen says.

"That'd be a boring death." Aden says.

Annie scoffs.

"If we're gonna die in there Annie we should at least have a memorable death." Aden says.

"It doesn't really matter, you'll be forgotten by Capitol citizens when the Victory Tour rolls around." Lena says.

"But not by everyone else." Aden says with a devilish smile.

Lena rolls her eyes.

The television flashes on to show the scores.

"Oh they must be earlier this year!" Aries cheers.

The scores come and go quickly, it is generically the same except the boy from 12 got a nine.

"I'm very very proud of you two." Aries says after the scores are shown. They both received a score of 10.

"What happens now that training is over?" Annie asks.

"We train for your interview." Aries says with a smile.

"I think Annie and I can handle answering questions." Aden says annoyed that Annie got the same score as he did.

"You need to be remembered not just answer questions." Aries says annoyed.

"Remembered?" Aden asks as if it was the first time he's heard the word.

"If you aren't memorable it will be hard to sell you to sponsors." Zayden says.

"We both earned tens, that should be a good enough sell." Aden says annoyed.

Zayden sighs in annoyance.

"Things aren't that simple Aden you see-"

"But 4 always has money." Aden says not bothering to listen to anyone any longer.

While this is true, tributes from 4 usually get at least one parachute in the arena. However, there are times when it doesn't happen. Finnick has noticed it happens more frequently with the younger children.

"If the sponsor deems you too boring or _annoying_ then you'll have trouble getting some sponsors." Finnick says.

"Well, I think the businesses from home are loyal to the tributes."Aden says.

"Their money doesn't go that far." Lena says annoyed.

"Just leave the sponsors part to the professionals." Finnick says slightly annoyed.

"Finnick?" Annie says softly.

"Hm?" He responds.

"What did you mean by boring?" Annie asks.

"Do you really not know the definition of boring?" Finnick smirks.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed."

"We'll go over it tomorrow, but you can't just be too plain. Myself and the other mentors will go over your life to make an interesting story." Finnick says.

"Make up a story? I can't change what has happened in my life Finnick."

"No, but you can embellish or twist it to make your life seem more interesting. Although for you the girl next door angle might work well."

"Is that how you see me?" Annie asks.

"I don't know you well enough to form a proper judge of character, but I could see that angle working for you. You're a fisherman's daughter and have a hometown job. You're pretty and with the right makeup and dress they could make you look like an innocent girl next door." Finnick says.

"How'd you know I was a fisherman's daughter?" Annie asks.

"I saw you go home from work one day. You were headed in the direction where most fishermen live." Finnick says.

"If I recall you were following me." Annie says.

Finnick shrugs.

"I'm not the perfect hometown girl though." Annie say.

"You don't have to be, but it can be your narrative." Finnick says.

"This game is more complex than just killing." Annie says softly.

"Lying and charming are a big part as well." Finnick says.

"Charming… must've come easily to you." Annie says.

"Tell me Annie what do you remember about me?" Finnick asks.

"You were a young kid, but you were charming, confident, and slightly cocky." Annie says.

"There's a narrative." Finnick says and stands up.

"That's just your personality. You're still like that" Annie says slightly confused.

"I could just be a good liar." Finnick says. "We should go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." He says and goes to his room.

"No one is that good of a liar." Annie says to herself.

"Yeah… yeah that's what they all say." Finnick says as he walks down the hall.

The truth is Finnick could be summed up in those words charming, confident, and cocky but so could many people. Whenever Finnick goes to the Capitol he is still playing a part. However, this time it isn't his own narrative it's the one Snow has given him.

* * *

 **A/N: Been ages I know, but I think I'm back. More updates to come soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"So Annie, tell us about your life." Aries says holding a notebook with questions Caesar frequently asks.

However, this is more to set up her angle.

"Well… well, I live in the fishing district of town with my parents, brother, and sister. My brother and Father go on multiple fishing trips so they aren't around much. My mother works at a bait shop in the south marina. A bait shop is-"

"I know what a bait shop is Annie." Aries says annoyed.

"Why don't we move on from family and talk about yourself." Finnick says.

"Like what? That I work at an ice cream shop or that I know how to make rope bracelets. My life isn't very exciting and I don't know what the Capitol citizens want to hear."

"They like gossip." Finnick says.

"Oh yes! Annie, do you have a boyfriend back home." Aries says.

Annie scoffs.

"No, what would that matter anyway?" Annie says slightly offended.

"Love stories are always good for gossip especially the scandalous ones." Aries says.

"Sorry I have no scandals in my life." Annie says

"I'm sure you have something." Aries says. "You should go see Aden, Finnick. After all you are meant to help the males."

"Fine, but it's obvious he is going for the brute angle." Finnick says and walks to the other side of the room.

"Can't I just say I'm going to win? I mean let's get real I have the best shot." Aden says.

"You can't sound too confident or you'll come across as an ass." Finnick says.

"Also other careers will probably take this approach and since 4 is last for the careers-" Zayden says but is cut off.

"They can all do it but I'll be the best looking."

"Oh god." Finnick mumbles to himself.

"Girls can love me too Odair." Aden says.

"I'm sure there are some out there." Finnick says.

"Lunch break!" Aries shouts. "Mentors let's have a little chat before lunch." Aries says and waves them over.

"So, let's talk Annie." Zayden says.

"She's too smart to work the ditzy angle and not pretty enough to act like a pageant girl. She's too ordinary." Aries says disappointed.

"Then we'll just have to make up a story then." Lena says with a sly smile.

"This story could affect her life if she wins." Finnick says.

"Don't worry about future problems. Besides, she's my tribute." Lena says.

"What does Mags think?" Finnick asks.

"That she should be herself. Also I think Mags is hoping the outfit will make her stand out."

"Makeup and an evening gown probably won't cut it." Finnick says.

"I know that, but we have already locked down some sponsors. So, she is already better off than some tributes." Lena says.

"I guess." Finnick says.

Aries squeals when he hears the elevator ding "The stylists are here for the fittings." Aries says excited.

"Oh how lovely. That is inspired." Aries saying going over the outfits they have made. "Annie should go with the soft pink but the sparkly one is nice too." Aries says.

The dress they chose for Annie is a mermaid style fit. The top half has spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It is covered with crystals while the bottom has cream colored tulle. They curled her brown hair tightly and put a small blue flower in her hair. They painted her nails a bright silver color and gave her tall cream colored heels. They left the makeup on her face more natural so people would recognize her in the arena.

Aden was given a nice pair of slacks a black shirt with a black jacket that has red trim. He has black shoes that are so shiny you could see your reflection in them. They put gel in his hair and he complained the whole time.

"Oh they shine up like new coins!" Aries squeals. "It's almost time to go down everyone get ready.

Annie starts to walk to the elevator but trips slightly and grabs Finnick's shoulder.

"First time in heels?" Finnick asks.

"Ones this high at least. Aries had me practicing, but I don't think it did me any good." Annie says as they head to the elevator.

"Nervous?" He asks because her hands are shaking slightly.

"I just keep thinking after this the only thing that is left is the arena." Annie says.

"This is true, but just focus on the interview tonight." Finnick says and she nods.

"I think this jacket is too small." Aden complains.

"It is tailored to fit you perfectly Aden. Just stop complaining for once." Aries says.

Finnick is surprised by this because Aries has never been so openly disgusted with a tribute before.

"Jeez calm down Aries." Aden says.

The elevator goes down and as soon as the doors open loud cheers and music can be heard.

"Come this way lovelies you need to get in line." Aries says and leads Aden and Annie towards the lineup.

Finnick looks towards the screens that show the program. Caesar has puce hair this year and is donning a shiny gold jacket, maroon vest, and white shirt.

"Not, his best color." Mags says to Finnick.

"The neon green that looked like mucus has by far been the worst." Finnick says. "So what did you come up with for Annie?" Finnick asks.

"To be herself, just like I told you." Mags says.

"I don't think she has enough confidence to do that though." Finnick says.

"Caesar has a way to show off tributes in a good light." Mags says.

"Do you like them this year?" Finnick asks her.

"I am sad to lose any of our tributes. Aden volunteered… but Annie... she's such a sweet girl." Mags says.

"I've noticed this and-" Finnick jumps when a hand claps his back.

"My boy Finnick." A drunken Haymitch says.

Finnick turns.

"I'm surprised your escort let you wander down here." Finnick says.

"She's retiring soon so I don't think she cares any longer." Haymitch says.

"She would be a fool to even try." Mags says.

"She knows what's up." Haymitch says and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"We should start paying attention I think it's about to start." Finnick says.

"I've got some time before my kids come on screen." Haymitch says.

"It might be helpful to watch others Haymitch." Mags says.

Haymitch snorts and saunters off.

"Mags, do you think he doesn't try hard enough?" Finnick asks.

"I think he does the best he can, but sometimes I think he could try a little harder." Mags says.

"It must be hard to do it all by yourself though." Finnick says.

"Yes, it is. I was once the only victor in 4. It is hard especially when you lose your tributes year after year like Haymitch does." Mags says.

Finnick nods. He doesn't know how he would react if he was the only mentor for 4.

"They're on." Mags says.

"Miss. Annie Cresta, look at you so sparkly in that get up. It goes well with my coat don't you think?" Caesar.

"Yes , they do go very well together. I'm sure if we were at a party no one could keep their eyes off of us." Annie says with a big fake smile.

"Well, I will have to agree with you Annie. So tell me, besides the wondrous clothes you have worn in the Capitol what else can you tell us about your experience so far?" He asks.

"It's a lot bigger and more dazzling than District 4 it's hard to believe a place like this exists in the same country. If I would win I would love to live here with all of you." Annie says and receives some cheers.

"I thought you were ditching the ditzy girl narrative." Finnick says to Lena.

"Aries said she wouldn't be able to pull it off not that it was ditched." Lena says.

"Well, that is certainly wonderful to hear but before you get too comfortable here let's talk about home. What do you think the people of District 4 are thinking of you. You got ten for your training score, one of the highest, and seem to wear the most fashionable items this year. Do you think people like you back home as much as they do here?" He asks.

"Good he mentioned her score again." Finnick says.

"I don't need to think about what the people at home think, I already know. The people in 4 didn't expect much of me before I came here, but now that I am here with one of the top training scores I know people are proud that I am the female tribute representing District 4 this year. Even if they don't I feel confident in myself that I can be the victor of the 70th Hunger Games." Annie says confidently.

"Where is this coming from she didn't act like this all day." Lena says.

"That is very good and I'm sure that everyone at home will be cheering your name if you make it back. They will never doubt you again." Caesar says.

"No, they won't nor should anyone else who is involved in this game. I will not be overlooked and you can be sure if you try to take me down I will take you down with me." Annie says and the buzzer rings signaling her time is up.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Lena says.

"Why are you asking us?" Finnick says confused.

"Here comes Aden." Zayden says walking over to the rest of them.

"Where have you been?" Finnick asks.

"Talking with 2, trying to find out more details, but they have tight lips." Zayden says.

"Don't they always." Finnick mutters to himself. He isn't fond of the mentors from 2. He doesn't really have a good reason why. When he was little he was always somewhat scared of them. Just because you win in a death game doesn't mean you can't get scared. Especially if you are a young boy.

"Some drink might help." Mags says and Finnick smiles.

"Doesn't really matter though, in hours these kids will be in the arena. If 2 was going to share any scerts it would probably be too late to help our tributes." Zayden says and looks to the television screens.

"So, any girls you fancy at home?" Caesar asks.

"I don't have time for girls. I want to keep my focus on the Hunger Games. I've wanted to be here since I was a young man. I figure I can have as many girls as I want once I win."

"Do you look up to your mentor Finnick Odair then, he too one at a young age." Caesar says.

Finnick laughs briefly. Aden would never look up to Finnick. Aden thinks Finnick is too soft hearted even though Finnick had the highest kill count in his games.

"No, I don't. He didn't volunteer or train the way I have. He may be the youngest victor ever, but he isn't the greatest." Aden says.

"And that is what you aim for, to be the best?" Caesar asks.

"Yes it is and once I win everyone will see that." Aden says and the buzzer goes off signaling his time is up.

When the interviews are over everyone else heads upstairs but Finnick heads to the real man of the hour; Caesar Flickerman.

"Thanks for the shout out Caesar." Finnick says and shakes his hand.

"My pleasure Finnick you are one of my favorites. It's a shame the boy doesn't think so." Caesar says and pushes his puce hair behind his ear. "Is there something you want?" He asks.

"You're the insider man, who's the highest bet so far." Finnick asks.

"That information will be posted later tonight for mentors." Caesar says.

"That's sometimes guess work and we both know they don't survey the whole population." Finnick says.

They usually only survey people who are either very rich or famous. The Capitol has many citizens and not all of them are famous or rich.

"The people from 2 are always high ranked." Caesar says carefully.

"I know that, give me something else."

Caesar squints at him.

"I can make it worth your while." Finnick says.

"Oh." Caesar says.

"Yes and you know it."

"Fine. The next time you come here you could procure something for me. Something I know you can get access to easily." Caesar says.

"What, do you want something fancy from District 4." Finnick asks.

"No, I'm hosting a party later in the year and I can get my hands on the finest drinks, food, and drugs. Except for one and that is because it is particularly hard to find."

Finnick knows what he is going to say before he asks it. He wants the drug 'red jewel' which is a highly addictive drug. High class drug dealers don't usually sell it because it is very dangerous to make and takes a long time. Another reason Finnick believes is because they don't want their clients hounding them so often. Finnick gets this stuff for Phoenix all the time, he visits a client who produces the stuff like crazy. Some of the peacekeepers back home sell it around too.

Red jewel is a psychotropic drug that induces hallucinatory flashbacks to pleasant past experiences. It's so strong you don't even realize where or when you are, you will just be in a state of mind. Of course once the high ends you feel terrible, but you want more because of the happy feeling you get. Finnick's done it before, but hated the terrible feeling afterwards too much to keep doing it. Sure, it was nice to trick his mind into being in the past before the Hunger Games but once the effects wore off it was just back to the present where it can be a living hell.

"How much do you want?" Finnick asks.

"A pound unless that is too difficult."

"No, not difficult." Finnick says. It will take Finnick about five visits with the client and if he is lucky the woman will just want to talk. "This stuff can be dangerous though Caesar." Finnick adds.

"I know, but there will be hundreds at this party who are dying to get their hands on it. Personally I don't like illegal drugs they mess with things that shouldn't be messed with. Now what did you want to know again?" He asks suddenly the cheerful man he appears to be on television.

"The names of the tributes who have the most bets to win and since this favor will require a decent amount of time, I want you to tell me what the arena is." Finnick says.

He knows Caesar knows as well as Claudius Templesmith. They get told the night before the games so they will have a better approach on how to narrate the games as they air.

"Fine, the girl from seven. She got a 9 and comes from a poor background. But this girl shouldn't be trifled with, for her training session she hit axes on targets and never missed. She will be a good killer." Caesar says.

"And the arena?" Finnick asks getting impatient.

"I have less information on that, but I can tell you that the arena will be of mountainous terrain and they mentioned earthquakes frequently." Caesar says so softly that Finnick can barely hear him.

"Earthquakes." Finnick says.

"I'd bet money that they will set up a rock slide at some point." Caesar says but Finnick had already deducted that himself.

"Thanks. President Snow will have me back in the Capitol in two months I will have your stuff by then." Finnick says.

"Excellent." Caesar says and claps him on the back. "See you tomorrow then." He says and walks off.

Finnick rolls his eyes and heads back upstairs.

"Where the hell were you?" Lena asks.

"Talking with Caesar Flickerman." He says casually. His eyes hover to Annie and Aden. He isn't allowed to tell them about the arena even though he wants to, but that would make their reaction less believable. Besides, he doesn't doubt that Aden would tell the whole career pack once they get in there.

"You two did excellent!" Aries says and shoves Finnick aside. "Annie, I was so surprised by your interview I almost believed you."

"Do you think the citizens believed her?" Lena asks.

"I'm sure they did." Aries says proudly. "Now you both did a good job, but you should head to bed early tonight because tomorrow is the BIG day." Aries says with glee.

"Actually we should talk to them one last time." Finnick says.

Aries nods and leaves the room.

"So do you guys have any final questions?" Finnick asks.

"Pssh no like I told Caesar I've been ready for a long time." Aden says.

"Annie?" Finnick asks.

"I'm fine. I just need to get this dress off." She says.

"I'd help you with that. After all if this is your last night… ouch. Hey let go of me." Aden shouts as Zayden drags him out.

Annie's face is red.

"Don't worry about a brute like Aden." Lena says.

"Did you guys want to tell me something?" Annie asks picking at her nails.

"Got an insider tip about the girl from seven." Finnick says.

"What about her?" Annie asks.

"Stay away from her, she's dangerous." Finnick says.

"I'm not going to be hunting down tributes Finnick." Annie says.

"No, but your team members will. She's good Annie she didn't mess a signal target in her training session." Finnick says.

"How do you know that?" Annie asks.

"People tell me thinks. I think it is because I have a trustworthy looking face." Finnick teases.

"Stay away from the people in 1 stay away from the girl in 7 shouldn't I just stay away from everyone." Annie says.

"Some people are more dangerous than others." Zayden says.

"If you know who's more dangerous you should just run away." Finnick says.

"But I'm in an alliance with people from 1 and 2." Annie says.

"Leave when you get the first chance. You could try and convince Aden to go with you, but I suspect that won't be the best for you." Finnick says.

"Just try and get some rest Annie. If you wake up early enough we can still talk strategy." Mags says gently.

Annie nods and slowly walks off.

"Who told you this information?" Zayden asks Finnick as soon as Annie is out of sight.

"I got it out of Caesar, he told me about the arena too." Finnick says.

"How the hell did you pull that off." Lena says.

"We don't need to know. What did he say?" Zayden asks. He doesn't want to hear the illegal things Finnick does even if it is for a good cause.

"That the arena will be of mountainous terrain and that the topic of earthquakes came up frequently. Caesar and I both think there will be rock slides at some point during the games.

"Makes sense." Mags says.

"In the morning we should look over the parachute booklet and keep in mind things that will be helpful in this environment." Zayden says.

"That doesn't always work though." Lena says.

"It's better than nothing besides, I'm sure we are not the only district that knows what the arena is. There are multiple people who would be willing to give away that information for the right price." Finnick says.

"You mean the careers?" Lena asks.

"You'd be surprised by how easy it is to get information out of these people. If you have the right knowledge you can always find the information." Finnick says.

"You think 7 knows then?" Lena asks.

"I don't know. I'm certain that the careers and possibly District 9 knows and there are rumors that 9 and 7 are working together." Finnick says.

"I'm sorry, why are you certain that District 9 would know what the arena is." Lena asks slightly disgusted.

"Blake." Zayden says.

"I'm... what… who?" Lena says confused.

"You really should know the other victors names by now or at least the popular ones." Finnick says.

"Sorry, I don't deal with lower district trash why is this Blake so important?" Lena asks annoyed.

"Think of him as a knock off version of Finnick. Blake isn't as popular but is smart enough to have have relationships with powerful people. As long as your willing to do some _favors_ they will talk just like Finnick said." Zayden says.

"What kind of favors?" Lena asks.

"The kind I don't want to know about." Zayden says firmly.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Then why do they always die?" Lena asks.

"You can't change the skill of your tributes no matter how much information you gain." Finnick says.

"So how long do you expect Annie to stick with the career pack before she runs away." Lena asks.

"If she's smart she'll do it the first chance she gets." Finnick says.

"She won't be like you she isn't the type of person to kill people while they are sleeping." Zayden says.

"I know, but I'm sure she will find a way if she chooses to go that route." Finnick says.

"I honestly think she is too afraid to go off alone." Lena says.

"Do you think Aden will be the beta or alpha?" Zayden asks.

"Does it really matter? Once everything becomes too hostile they'll kill each other. Whoever doesn't strike first is the true idiot." Lena says.

"We should head to bed as well, we won't be any good to them if we are tired. Also, I'm sure they have updated the polls by now." Mags says quietly.

They all agree.

Before they can stand up Finnick swears he can hear the ruffling of tulle coming from the hallway. Annie overheard what they were saying and this information could either hurt her or help her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It's time my darlings." Aries says bringing the tributes from their rooms.

"Time for last minute questions." Zayden says.

"I don't have any. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Aden says.

Aries starts ushering them to the elevators

"Annie hold up." Finnick says as the others head to the elevators.

"What?" She asks.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Finnick says.

Annie looks taken aback by his obverstation last night.

"I didn't do anything wrong, overhearing information isn't breaking the rules." Annie says pulling at her ponytail.

"I guess not." Finnick says.

"From what it sounded like you were breaking rules." Annie says.

"That's my business to worry about so I'm guessing you went over everything you learned about mountains terrain."

"Plants and the environment might have crossed my mind." Annie says with a sly smile.

"Good, you can't tell anyone what you heard though." Finnick warns.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, besides I don't think that would be the best outcome for both of us." Annie says.

"You're correct." He says and smiles. He can tell she is nervous and she would be a fool not to be. Being overconfident is not always a good thing. "Do you have any last minute questions?" Finnick asks.

"Not really, have any last minute advice?" She asks.

"Trust your instincts. If you feel like you should run then run. If you feel you should hide then hide. If you aren't sure if something is safe to eat then don't eat it. Most importantly never show fear you want people to believe you are strong even if you are scared shitless." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Annie we can't wait any longer!" Aries shouts from the elevator.

"I have some advice for you Finnick."

"What's that?" He asks surprised.

"You should also trust your instincts. If you feel like I need a parachute then sent it to me if I the have the money. I don't particularly want any of my money going to the government. Besides even if it is small it could save my life, right." Annie says.

Finnick smirks.

"I'll spend your money wisely even if that means every last dime." He says.

"Good." Annie says.

"You're excellent at hiding fear." Finnick says.

She nods.

"If I die can you tell my parents something." Annie asks suddenly serious.

"That you love them-"

"No, they already know that. I want you to tell them I'm sorry." Annie says.

Finnick looks at her confused.

"Don't worry they'll understand." Annie says.

"Annie Cresta come here now!" Aries shouts this time.

"Better go. Good luck." Finnick says.

"Don't let me die in there." Annie says and walks towards the elevators.

"I don't intend to." Finnick says to himself softly.

Finnick looks out the window and sees the big countdown clock in the square, it now reads 1 hour 57 minutes and 20 seconds.

"Let's get this party started." Finnick says sadly to himself.

He heads to the elevator and presses the basement level.

When the doors open it is chaos like always. Mentors putting new sponsor slips into machines to ensure their tributes have all their money that was Zayden's job this morning. Capitol guards and the lowest people on the totem pole for game making and the twelve conference rooms made of crystal clear glass.

Finnick can see from here that Lena is already in District 4's room

Finnick heads into the room and looks around, he sees five monitors hanging on the walls.

This is the room where mentors sit to view and help their tributes. Mentors don't have to stay in the room but they can keep a better watch on their own tributes because they have multiple video feeds. Each district has their own feed. They can also always tell where the tributes are from their tracker. There is also the live feed, a topical map of the arena, and money accounts for each tribute.

"Welcome to the fish bowl." Lena says as she turns her swivel chair to the entrance to look at Finnick. She could see his reflection in the shiny glass.

The mentors from 4 call the rooms fish bowls because all the walls are made of glass. Maybe it is so you can see what all the other mentors are doing or maybe it was the cheapest material to use.

"Yeah." Finnick says and looks towards Lena. She labeled each monitor with a sticky note.

 _Live feed. Annie. Aden. Arena map. Sponsor money._

"You're here earlier than normal." Finnick says and sits in his chair.

"This seemed more preferable than talking to potential clients." Lena says.

"They're just sponsors." Finnick says.

"Not according to the President." Lena says

Zayden walks in.

"You finish with their money?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, but not all the donations from 4 have arrived" Zayden says and grabs a chair.

"What are we looking at money wise then?" Lena asks.

"Aden is just shy of one million. Annie has 752,000.." Zayden says.

"Why is there such a big gap?" Lena asks.

"You were supposed to go looking more for her last night and you didn't." Zayden says annoyed.

"Doesn't matter now, more will probably come in if they survive long enough." Finnick says.

"Well, we should use it wisely. I did look at the booklet of what can be purchased." Lena says and hands the binder to Finnick.

"You circled a lot of food." Finnick says.

"There isn't a lot of food if it is a rocky terrain, same goes for water." Lena says.

"They could get it at the cornucopia." Zayden says.

"If there's some available." Finnick says.

"A decent amount of rope too." Zayden says.

"That's for Annie in case there isn't anything for her. I think that will be her best weapon she said she was good at setting traps." Lena says.

"Annie says we should spend every last coin because she doesn't want to die." Finnick says.

"Spending too much too quickly can also get her killed." Zayden says.

"I'm just saying it was like her last request." Finnick says.

"We'll still use it wisely and if she manages to live longer than Aden then she gets even more money." Zayden says.

Once a tribute from the same district dies the other tribute automatically gets the rest of their sponsor money.

"You check the boards?" Finnick asks referring to the betting boards.

"Same as last night we'll check again after the slaughter." Zayden says.

Bloodbath, massacre, slaughter Finnick has heard all these words used to describe the first bloody battle of the game. He doesn't care what people call it, it is still all the same. Although, he prefers using the word bloodbath.

Lena nods.

"Mags coming down?" Finnick asks.

"Not today at least." Zayden says

Finnick nods.

Now that there are more mentors in 4 Mags doesn't always come to the fishbowl. The room isn't very big and being an older woman she doesn't move very quickly and could easily get in the way. She does have a tablet with the same information and there is a phone in the room where Mags can call down if she has an idea.

"Alright." Lena says.

 _Twenty minutes._ A voice says on a loud speaker.

The monitors start to light up and show the Capitol symbol.

"You think they'll put the arena map up soon?" Lena asks.

"They always do at the ten minute mark." Zayden says and checks to see if all the keyboards are hooked up.

"We taking shifts or what?" Finnick asks they can't all be asleep at the same time.

Zayden tosses Finnick a bottle of pills.

"Serious? energy pills." Finnick says.

"They do work, but we should come up with a sleep schedule." Zayden says.

"Yeah and so does coffee, but they won't give us a fresh brain if we don't sleep." Finnick says.

"Don't give me the late night shifts." Lena says and they look at her with confusion and annoyance. "What? Last time that happened they both died."

"We'll figure it out as we go, let's just get through the first night." Zayden says and they nod.

"Ten minutes." The loud speaker says.

The monitor labeled arena lights up and they get to see the map and the platforms the tributes will come from.

"Caesar was right." Lena says.

If you had to explain this arena in one word it would be rock. It is what the arena is made up of, the only green shown in the arena is a few edible plants. There is what looks like dead grass coming from some crevasses in the ground. The crevasses are big enough that you could hide in them, but if there was an earthquake or rock slide you would get crushed to death. However, the most notable thing in the arena is the big dam located about a mile behind the cornucopia.

"No grass." Finnick says surprised.

"It's almost all rock except for two canyons, one on the north and one on the south side. It looks like that is the only source of water." Zayden says looking at the map.

"What about edible items?" Lena asks.

Zayden pushes her out of the way and presses some buttons to see what plants are in the arena.

"Not much, most of the edible plants are near the canyons but they could eat the dead grass as well. There are also animals that are accessible all over the arena."

"What kind?" Finnick asks

"Rabbits, lizards, bugs." Zayden says.

"Bugs… gross." Lena says and sticks out her tongue.

"If you are starving it would do the trick." Finnick says.

Lena nods.

"Five minutes." The voice says and the rest of the monitors turn on.

"They got their trackers." Lena says noting how they can see their heart rate on the screen. "Interesting outfits." Lena says looking at their pictures.

"What are they wearing?" Zayden asks looking at their sponsor money.

"Combat boots, army pants, white t-shirt, and a thin grey windbreaker."

"At least they are wearing neutral colors they will be able to hide easily." Finnick says.

Lena shrugs and rolls closer to the live feed.

"They're starting to rise." Lena says.

"One minute." The voice says as more tributes start to rise. "Thirty...twenty-nine... twenty-eight…"

"Annie doesn't look scared." Lena says.

Finnick's eyes flicker to her screen and Lena is right.

"And Aden looks overly confident." Finnick says.

"Five… four… three… two… one"

The bell signals and tributes start running, some get sucked in to the cornucopia while others run for the hills to get lost in the rocky terrain.

"She's a slow runner." Zayden comments watching Annie run to meet up with the careers. She managed to grab a pack on the way although it is a bright yellow color. The packs are made to stand out.

"Took you long enough." Aden says annoyed. He has fresh blood on him from killing the young boy from eight.

"Well, I'm here now." Annie says and tucks the knife she picked up and puts it in her back belt loop concealing it from the others.

"Smart hiding it from the others." Lena comments.

"Let's check out the rations before we make a game plan." The girl from 1 says.

"Someone is still alive in the clearing." Finnick says.

"Where?" Lena says and Finnick points. The person is only feet from their platform.

"They put a dead body on top of them for camouflage." Zayden says.

"Why, they are obviously going to have a hard time getting away." Lena says.

"The careers will leave eventually even with only the guard they could probably get away." Finnick says.

Annie, Aden, and the rest of the pack split up the food and survival supplies evenly. The only thing they fought about was weapons. Annie already had one knife that she grabbed during the bloodbath. She was given another though and convinced them to give her the leftover rope that was tying crates together. She can easily make a trap from the leftovers.

"Okay who is going to guard when we go off looking for tributes?" The boy from 2 asks.

"Annie will, she doesn't like the idea of killing." Aden says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Sure I'll guard." Annie says.

"She could use this opportunity to run away." Finnick says.

"If she were to run away she should wait until a few cannons go off." Zayden says.

"Please, she isn't going to run off any time soon. She doesn't have the guts to do it." Lena says.

Once it gets dark and the other careers have left, Annie stays behind to guard. It doesn't take long for the tribute who was hiding in the clearing to run over to where she is. The young boy probably thought they all left.

"He's got a knife." Lena says. "If she fucking dies on the first night-"

"Shut up Lena." Both Zayden and Finnick say.

Annie notices the boy riffling around the stuff and comes into view. The boy looks frightened but doesn't run, he charges her with a knife he found. Annie is quicker and throws a knife at him. The first one goes in his left leg and the second hits his chest killing him in a few moments.

"Interesting." Lena says.

"It was self defense." Finnick points out.

"I just didn't think she would be able to do it." Lena says.

"If she didn't the careers would've questioned where some of the supplies went and go after her." Zayden says.

"Not necessarily, but we won't know for now." Finnick says.

Annie takes the knives from the young boy's dead body and wipes the blood off on her jacket. She sits back down on one of the crates and looks up at the starless sky when the Capitol anthem starts to play.

"14 players left after day one." Annie says softly to herself.

"Yes fourten players left. Okay can I take a sleep break now?" Lena asks.

"Come back in five hours so someone else can get a break." Zayden says.

"Fine." She says and stands up to leave.

Finnick and Zayden watch the live feed which is showing the girl from District 7 who has been tracking a younger tribute for the past few hours. Apparently she wants what is in his pack because instead of fighting in the cornocipia she ran away.

"What is she doing?" Zayden asks getting closer to the screen.

"Probably about to kill the tribute she has been tracking for the past two hours." Finnick says confused.

"Not her, Annie." Zayden says.

Finnick turns to her screen and sees her placing long strands of rope around the supplies and on the rope are random items that when moved will make a loud noise.

"It's a security system. If someone taps the ropes the supplies will drag and signal that someone or something is near by." Finnick says.

"She's smart." Zayden says.

"You're tone is implying that she is too smart." Finnick states.

Zayden shrugs.

"She should probably run off by tomorrow she seems to be more equipped than we thought. She could probably survive by herself for awhile. Besides, this is a small arena it probably won't take long before it is in the single digits."

"Maybe I-"

Before Finnick can finish his sentence the arena makes a loud booming sound and starts shaking. The traps Annie set up are clanking loudly. The live feed shows a tribute being crushed to death by a rock slide.

The careers get small pebbles falling on them and receive small cuts. A drop of blood rolls off Aden's finger and onto the dry ground as soon as it does a loud howl echoes and a giant creature that looks half wolf half lion comes from the shadows.

"Mutts." Finnick says.

"Attracted to blood." Zayden says.

He points to the rock slide and sees two beasts are there licking the blood off the rocks.

"They're coming for them then."

"Should we send some bandages?" Zayden asks.

Finnick looks up to see what the mentors in 2 and 1 will do.

"District 2 is sending something." Finnick says quietly.

They both wait until the parachute drops, it is bandages with alcohol wipes and all four of them share.

"Do you think they only come out at night?" Zayden asks.

Finnick shrugs.

"Do you think the earthquakes only happen at night?" Finnick asks and Zayden shrugs.

Despite the bandages the careers were given a mutt is still coming for them.

"Is Annie bleeding?" Finnick asks.

"Doesn't look like it, besides she has all the supplies there for her to use." Zayden says and looks at her curiously.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"Look what she's doing." Zayden says.

"What, she's just putting things in her pants." Finnick asks confused.

"Yes, almost everything that was in the bright yellow bag." Zayden says.

"Army pants have lots of pockets Zayden, it's easy to store lots of things in them." Finnick says.

"Exactly, but why does she need all of them in her pockets when she has plenty of space at camp." Zayden says.

"She's preparing to run." Finnick says.

"It appears so." Zayden says.

"The weight from her pockets might slow her down." Finnick says.

"I agree, but the rest of the bags are bright colored." Zayden says.

"Then let's send her something." Finnick says.

"You want to send her a dark bag on the first night?" Zayden says surprised.

"She wants us to use all of her money and she won't be able to run fast with everything in her pockets."

"The careers will notice the dark bag... that means she has to run away before they come back." Zayden says.

"You said she was smart she'll figure it out." Finnick says.

Zayden sghs.

"My instincts are screaming for me to do this." Finnick says.

"Fine I guess... although if anyone asks this was your decision and yours alone." Zayden says not approving of this method.

"Agreed." Finnick says and sends her a dark bag on the cheaper side.

The parachute lands almost directly in her hands.

She opens it and a smirk appears on her face. She takes the things out of her pockets and into the bag. She undoes her security system and puts as much as she can into the bag. She looks around before she runs away in the direction of the dam.

 **A/N: Hello all! Next chapter will have small I repeat SMALL snippets in Annie's POV.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

There aren't many places to hide in this arena. There are large crevices that you could slip between, hide behind boulders, or find one of the few caves to hide in. Although all of these hiding places have flaws especially if there are earthquakes.

"Annie found a cave." Zayden says nonchalantly. They are more focused on the career pack because mutts are coming right for them.

"Yeah and it is hot as hell in there." Finnick says looking at the temperature on her monitor. The cave is at 91 degrees while the arena is at a cool 60 degrees right now.

"She'll be fine for now, dehydration might set in faster than expected. Even with the water she collected her sweating is getting rid of fluids." Zayden says and Finnick nods. "Dammit stop standing there idiots." Zayden shouts at the screen because the career pack hasn't moved an inch since the earthquake. However, the mutts have been getting closer and closer to them.

"They don't know the mutts are after them Zayden." Finnick reminds him.

"I know but the howling should've tipped them off. They should be heading back to the cornucopia." He says annoyed.

"The cornucopia isn't a safe haven Zayden. They have weapons and supplies." Finnick points out.

The howling gets louder and louder until one of the beasts comes out from the shadows and tackles the boy from 2.

"Get it off me!" He screams in horror.

"It's gonna tear him apart." Zayden says.

Aden doesn't move as the kid's arm is being chewed off.

The girl from 2 and boy from 1 use their weapons to wound it. They do enough damage so it runs off.

"Okay, let's go." Aden says

"We are not leaving him here!" The girl from 2 shouts.

"He's as good as dead." Aden says.

"We have stuff back at camp that can help him." The girl from 1 says calmly. "We'll fix him up and Miracle will carry him back." She says and motions to her District partner.

"Didn't Annie take all the medical supplies?" Zayden asks.

"No, but she didn't leave enough to treat that." Finnick says.

"2 can send something even though they already have." Zayden says.

"Would you have left him behind?" Finnick asks.

"I'd wait till the others were asleep so they can't attack me right away. They're just throwing the supplies they have left to a dead body."

"Annie! Get bandages we were attacked!" The girl from 2 shouts as she nears the cornucopia .

"Didn't notice she's gone." Finnick says.

"Annie? Where the hell is she?!" The girl from 2 shouts furiously.

"She ran off. Our mentors suggested she should but none of them thought she would actually do it." Aden says.

"You didn't think of this before we let her guard? She took a lot of supplies and almost everything medical wise." The girl from one shouts.

"Relax, I'm sure the mentors will send us something." Aden says.

"Not us, 2 isn't our tribute." Zayden says.

"Aren't we working together?" Finnick says.

"This isn't our problem and if the boy from 2 dies we benefit." Zayden says.

Finnick nods.

ANNIE POV

Annie wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. She wasn't in the cave long before she started sweating. She thought of leaving, but wasn't sure if she would be able to find any other shelter. Since she heard the mutts she didn't want to risk it.

"Let's see what I got." Annie whispers to herself.

Annie takes out the supplies from her pockets and the bag that was sent to her.

She has two plastic water bottles, dried meat, dried fruit, a handful of grain, and a sleeve of crackers. She took some bandages and iodine tablets for water. She also has her rope and various items that were made out of her alarm system.

Annie uses the leftover rope she took and starts making a net, she hangs it over the entrance of the cave. Now if anyone tries to come into the cave they will become trapped. She has noticed that this rope is not an ordinary rope and must be used for something specific, but will work all the same for her.

She makes a game plan to rest here for a few hours and then move onto where the dam is. She wants to use it for a water source if possible and the sound of the water flowing would block out her movements as well.

"Go to the dam. Find water. Find shelter." Annie whispers and repeats this a few times before closing her eyes. .

FINNICK POV.

"That rope Annie is using looks hella expensive." Lena says coming back from her break. Next is Zayden then Finnick's turn. He has started to make coffee with extra sugar to try and keep himself sharp.

"It's meant for rock climbing." Finnick says pulling the item up on the screen. "There were clips back at the cornucopia but she didn't take them."

"Why would they have rock climbing equipment."

"Zayden and I discussed that, you can only get to the dam water by climbing up this rock wall." Finnick says point to a steep rocky wall. If you touched the wrong place a rock could easily become dislodged which will cause you to fall to the ground. "You could try but would probably die in the process."

"Then what's the point of having a dam in the arena, for the pretty backdrop." Lena says.

Finnick shrugs.

"I'm sure some district knew what the were clips were."

"Well, since no one figured it out what is the point." Lena says annoyed.

"Zayden and I couldn't come up with anything."

"Anything interesting happen when I was gone besides Annie running away?" Lena asks.

"Mutts showed up in the arena and are attracted to blood."

"Most animals are."

"Not like this. If you spill one drop on the ground they will come after you no matter how far away you are." Finnick says.

"Someone die from an attack then?" Lena asks.

"The boy from two was hurt badly. Zyaden and I think he might die from infection because Annie took almost all the medical supplies." Finnick says.

"So what down to thirteen then?" Lena says.

"Yes, only one tribute died after the bloodbath."

"Crushed by rocks, right?" Lena asks.

A canon goes off, the girl from 7 finally killed the boy she was tracking.

"So what was in the pack she wanted so damn much?" Lena asks.

"I don't think it was the pack." Finnick says. He didn't notice what weapon the boy was carrying. It's a classic District 7 axe.

"She was after the axe the whole time." Lena says.

"Obviously." Finnick says.

"So the dangerous girl just got more dangerous." Lena says unamused.

"Who has the highest kill count?" Finnick asks.

Lena pulls up the records.

"Uhh boy from 2 kind of ironic if he dies from infection." Lena says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

Most of the tributes are asleep, but that doesn't stop the gamemakers from making it rain like crazy. It's so thick that it is hard to see the arena on the screens.

"Geeze you think they would let up, the viewers want to see what is happening." Lena says.

"Maybe it's to wash away the blood." Finnick says doubtful.

"Maybe the hard rain is meant to create cover for the kids." Lena says.

"But, it also makes it hard for them to see." Finnick says.

Lena shrugs.

"At least our tributes have cover." Lena says.

"Yeah, but Annie will probably be dehydrated from the temperature of her cave." Finnick says.

"It's not like she can go into that rain storm. Besides, she does have water." Lena says looking at the map of the arena.

"Uh Finnick someone is getting close to our girl." Lena says and points at the map.

A small blinking light is approaching the cave where Annie currently is.

"Hopefully her trap works." Finnick says right before a canon goes off.

"Is her dot still orange or is it red?" Finnick asks. If your dot is blinking orange then your tribute is alive if it is red than your tribute is dead.

"They're too close to each other I can't tell." Lena says.

After a few moments the camera shows Annie removing her knife from the kid's forehead.

"Annie is still alive." Finnick says.

They do a replay on the live feed, a boy fell into her net and Annie stabbed him in the forehead without hesitation.

"No hesitation, I'm impressed." Lena says.

"She was scared." Finnick says.

"Yeah she was doing what she had to." Lena says and rolls her eyes.

"It's not like she is going to hunt down tributes." Finnick says.

"In this weather no one is going to be hunting down tributes." Lena says.

"It will probably stop by morning." Finnick says.

"Which means you will be sleeping." Lena says.

"I can't stay awake forever and neither can you." Finnick says.

"I know, but you seem to take it so personally when they die and you're asleep." Lena says.

"How am I supposed to take it?" Finnick says.

"Whatever, by the way was it your idea to give her a darker bag?" Lena asks.

"Yes and I don't care what you think." Finnick says.

"If you thought it was the right thing to do than I trust it. I mean you did say Annie wanted us to spend all of her money." Lena says as Zayden comes back. "Looks like you're off duty now." Lena says.

"Fine see you in five hours." Finnick says almost annoyed.

He goes to the elevators and hits the four button.

"Just a few hours of sleep." He says to himself as the doors open.

ANNIE POV

Annie stays in the cave until the rain stops. Since it was raining she drank a decent amount of water. She had enough time to get a full refill.

She takes her supplies and continues onto the dam, she will arrive in a few hours.

 _Two people. I killed them, but didn't even know their names. Two people… but they were in my way._ Annie thinks to herself as she walks to the dam.

Most tributes are staying put for the moment. The careers don't want to venture out just yet, especially since one of their own is hurt and the others are trying to recover from the rain storm. The good thing about the storm is that everyone who tried to gather water did.

She arrives at the dam and is amazed by the structure of it. She has never seen anything like it, but there is one thing that bothers her. The water is unreachable the only way to reach it would be to climb one of the rocky walls.

"Maybe if I had some device I could-"

 _Thwack_

The sound of metal hitting rock is undeniable.

"Damnit." The other tribute mutters.

If Annie had been one inch to the left the hammer would've bludgeoned her to death.

The tribute runs and tackles Annie to the ground.

"Get off." Annie says and knees her in the stomach.

The girl lets go for a second but it was long enough for Annie to get away. Annie kicks the girl in the face before running away and only stops running when an earthquake starts.

She trips and scrapes her knees and left arm. She tries to get into wide open space so no rocks fall on her. The earthquake lasts for exactly ten minutes and when it is over it is like the arena has been remade.

The earthquake made many rocks fall to the ground, but this also created more places to hide.

When Annie gets up she feels the stinging in her knees and forearm.

"Ouch." Annie whispers and walks off to hide behind one of the boulders. She pulls out cream and bandages she stole from the cornucopia. She winces when the cream touches her skin, but her face soon relaxes.

Annie slips off her jacket and puts it behind her head as a pillow.

She takes a few sips of water.

The arena is at a steady 85 degrees. District 4 has those temperatures frequently, but it is the kind of day were everyone goes to the beach to cool off. In this place there is no cold ocean to cool off in. Even the small canyons aren't cool.

Annie rubs her knees.

"Stay put, then find shade." She whispers to herself.

She wants the scrapes to get a little bit of healing before she starts running again. She also needs to stay out of the sun.

FINNICK POV

The next two days no tributes died. There were multiple earthquakes and a bad rain/wind storm. If you didn't have your things secured they likely got flown away. The careers things went swirling through the arena. They didn't tie anything down so they are scarce on items, there has been talks between District One and Aden about killing or leaving the tributes from 2 behind. They're afraid that if they kill the boy the girl will come after them. Three against one sounds like good oods, but who knows what can happen in the arena.

"She's getting badly burned." Finnick notices. Annie has dry lips and blisters have started to form on her skin.

The caves that were once there have been sealed off by the gamemakers. If you didn't know any better you would think the gamemakers are trying to burn these kids to death. Even if you stay in the shade all day the heat alone is unbearable. They always knock the temperature down in the 50s at night and is almost always some type of rain storm. Annie and a few of the other tributes have started using their rain jackets as a tarp at night.

"It's been 95 and sunny for the past few days of course she is getting sunburned."

"We should send her some suntan lotion."

Lena sighs

"What's wrong with that?" Finnick asks.

"Nothing, it just seems like you only care about sending Annie packages."

"That's because you send packages to Aden when I'm not here." Finnick notes. They sent him some medical supplies.

"Okay you be got me there." Lena says and looks at the map.

"Looks like those mutts are coming to the cornucopia." Finnick says.

"Why though." Lena says.

"Maybe they want to take care of the boy from 2, he is going to die soon." Finnick says.

"I'm surprised those words are coming from your mouth." Lena says because he never assumes a tribute will die.

"Look at his wounds, they're infected and not to mention he is dehydrated. He might've had a chance if they cut his arm off at the beginning, but he probably wouldn't have survived that." Finnick says.

"Look at you using logic and reason." Lena teases. "I've pulled up the sunscreen if you want to send it to her. It's a little pricey so I would say now is the smart time to send it." Lena says.

"Order it." Finnick says.

A parachute falls next to Annie who has been running and hiding the whole time. She doesn't stay in one place long, but she hasn't seen much of the arena. She's stayed close to the dam and most tributes have not bothered to come that far out.

She opens the package quickly and puts the lotion on just as quick.

"Thank you." She says and takes a gulp of water.

The rainstorms have been the only reason why Annie hasn't run out of water yet.

"Here come the mutts." Lena says looking back at the careers.

"Yup." Finnick says.

"Great those monsters are coming back because we didn't take care of him like we should've days ago." Aden says.

"You don't know that, that is why they are here." The girl from 2 says.

"He's like a big tasty meal. Your partner doesn't even know where he is so let's kill him and throw him to the mutt. We will be able to get away and no one else will get hurt this way." Aden says.

"Not a bad plan, the guys flesh and blood would distract the mutts long enough for them to run away." Lena says.

"Yeah, but the district partner would kill Aden if he tried it. She has some sort of bond with the guy." Finnick says.

"Maybe they knew each other before the games." Lena states.

Finnick nods.

The boy from 1 pushes the girl from 2 out of the way.

"Do it Aden!" He shouts.

"No don't!" The girl from 2 shouts. The boy from 1 has her pinned to the ground, she won't be able to get up unless he wants her to.

Aden slashes the guys throat and a cannon goes off.

The mutt comes into view and Aden throws the boy right towards the big monster. He stops for the feast.

The boy from 1 lets go of the girl from 2.

She shoves Aden.

"We don't have time for this we-"

A big earthquake starts and the cornucopia falls and cuts Aden off from the others and the supplies. Aden gets separated from the others and he doesn't bother chasing them because he doesn't want to risk the mutts getting at him.

Aden only has his sword now. He knows where the canyon is, but does't have anything to store water with.

"So are we gonna send him some water or just let him die?" Lena asks.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Just send him a small bottle, the big ones are too expensive."

"We could send him a pack too." Lena says.

"They're too expensive." Finnick says.

"It doesn't have to be a big one, just one with a bottle and crackers." Lena says.

"Fine." Finnick says.

"What do you think bright orange or bright yellow?" She asks about the bag's color.

Finnick sighs.

"In this arena I would go with orange." Finnick says.

"My thoughts exactly." Lena says and clicks the order button.

"He's down to thirty grand." Finnick says.

"Annie's down to fifteen grand. We don't send anything else to them unless it is life or death." Lena says.

"Alright." Finnick says.

The parachute lands in front of him. He smiles at first, but is disappointed when he sees the contents of the bag.

"Seriously?" He says with disgust.

He sighs deeply.

"Guess I'll find Annie now." Aden says and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Is he really going hunting just to kill Annie?" Lena says with humor.

"I don't think so." Finnick says noticing Aden's tone wasn't threatening it was very calculated.

"Why wouldn't he go looking for the other careers?" Lena asks.

"There is a big obstacle in the way and he would probably get killed by the girl from 2 at first sight." Finnick says.

"Then why Annie, he doesn't like her." Lena says.

"No, but Aden is the type of person who needs other people to survive. I'd bet he doesn't know anything about survival skills or edible plants. Careers rely too much on the cornucopia that they rarely even bother with those stations."

"So what, he is going to search the arena for Annie so she will help him… fat chance of that happening." Lena says.

"Annie wouldn't be able to kill him though, she isn't skilled or big enough to take him." Finnick says.

"He could pick any tribute to work with in the arena and would probably come across someone faster than finding Annie. Why her?" Lena asks.

"Maybe it is because he knows her. He knows what she can and can't do and he also knows she won't be able to kill him." Finnick says.

"The arena is small, but the chances of him finding her are slim." Lena says.

"I agree, but since he announced this plan the gamemakers are probably going to make it easier for him." Finnick says.

"They think he is out for vengeance or that he has a crush on her?" Lena says with a laugh.

"No, but the viewers probably want to know why he is going after her and they want to keep the viewers happy." Finnick says.

"So if they're the last two standing you're saying Annie has no chance?" Lena asks.

"I didn't say that, but it would be highly unlikely that she could beat him in a physical fight." Finnick says.

"I also think it is highly unlikely she would stay with him that long." Lena says.

"I hope she wouldn't I don't even think this idea would be in her best interest." Finnick says.

"Well, we won't know for a few hours, hell maybe a few days." Lena says.

Finnick nods.

"Until then." I guess.

"Yup, I just hope I am awake when it happens." Lena says with a smile.

"I'm sure you do, I will admit I am curious as well." Finnick says.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: another chapter with both Annie & Finnick**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

Two days have gone by and no one has died. Finnick can tell the gamemakers are getting restless, but the tributes have figured out that multiple earthquakes are likely so hiding places have changed. Despite no deaths in the recent days only nine tributes are left. Finnick thinks the accelerated timeline happened because the gamemakers released the mutts too early. The boy from 2 would still be alive and the dramatic riff that happened between the careers wouldn't have happened.

"Finally you're back." Lena says.

"Yeah so what happened when I was gone?" He asks pulling out a chair.

"Someone died from exhaustion/dehydration. One of Haymitch's tributes if I am remembering correctly." Lena says standing up collecting her things. "That makes final eight." Lena says.

Finnick glances towards 12's fishbowl and notices it is empty.

"Don't worry about Haymitch he's a big boy I'm honestly surprised they lasted that long."

"What about Aden, is he still looking for Annie?" Finnick asks.

"Yes." Zayden says.

"You think he would've given up by now." Finnick says.

"Probably." Zayden says.

"Do you think he is looking for her just to kill her?" Finnick asks. .

"I don't know, but Caesar is insisting it is some sort of District 4 bond. He has implied romantic feelings could be at hand."

"Yeah right." Finnick says with a smile.

"We don't believe it because it is the furthest thing from the truth. However, since Capitol citizens love this stuff it is keeping them relevant." Zayden says.

"Never thought of using a romantic angle for the Hunger Games." Finnick says looking at the screen.

Annie is hiding in a crevasse and sipping on some water while Aden is wandering around aimlessly looking for Annie.

"I'm surprised he is even this close to her." Zayden says pointing to the map.

They are just under a mile away from each other. However, Annie doesn't stay put for long so she could run further or closer to him soon.

"Has he wondered all over the arena?" Finnick asks.

"He hasn't been to the west side at all. I can't understand why, it's not like he saw Annie running to the dam." Zayden says.

"The other careers ran off in that direction maybe he isn't ready for a reunion."

"Oh that's right you don't know. 1 and the girl from 2 have seperated."

"Can't say I'm surprised, the boy from 1 was involved in her district partner's death and they had some type of bond."

Zayden nods.

"Wonder what would happen if she came across Aden." Finnick says.

"She'd kill him." Zayden says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"The tributes from 1 are currently using the canyon as their home base. I think they are hiding there because tributes will come looking for water eventually." Zayden says.

"Probably."

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

After three hours of hiding Annie has decided it is time to move on. She collects her things and jumps out of the ground.

She walks a few feet while hiding behind boulders before someone grabs the back on her pack pulling her back hard.

Annie takes her knife and tries to stab the hand dragging her backwards but can't from this angle.

"Relax Annie." Aden says and lets go of her bag. He turns her so she can see his face.

She tries to slash his face but he grabs her wrist hard making her drop the knife.

"You're tougher than I gave you credit for Annie." Aden says.

"That's because you don't know me."

"And I don't care too." He says

Annie clutches the knife she keeps secure in her belt loop. It is hidden from his sight so he has no idea.

"Before you try to kill me again." Aden smiles as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "I wanna make you a deal, one our mentors would be proud of."

"That would be?" She asks still weary of his alliance. She doesn't trust Aden at all and has no reason to.

"You and me working together."

"I don't want to work with anyone I've gotten this far by myself and from what it looks like you need my help more."

"What makes you say that?" He asks annoyed.

"You're not with the others and have barely any supplies. You want my help to survive the elements and gather food. I could just let you starve to death instead of enlisting in your help." Annie says.

"Careful Annie, I could just kill you right now." He says pulling on his sword. "I can offer you protection in exchange for food and supplies."

"Protection from you." Annie says skeptical.

"The girl and boy from 1 and the girl from 2 are still out there, and you won't be able to kill them. How about I stay with you until they are taken care of in exchange for food."

"Fine, but I'm not waiting that long, once its final five we separate. I don't want to be so close to you if we are the only two left. Even if the other careers are still out there." Annie says.

"There are only eight of us left, it could take a few days before that happens." Aden says.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. I'll stay with you until then." Annie grumbles

 _It's enough time for me to come up with a trap._ Annie thinks to herself.

"Good, now we should look for some shelter." Aden says.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"I don't think this is the right decision." Finnick says.

"Why not Annie isn't a killer or a strong runner, having Aden around might help her. Besides it's only until final 5." Lena says.

"He could just kill her and take her stuff." Zayden says.

"I'd like to think she is smarter than that." Finnick says.

"He could just kill her once there are only five left. Besides, Aden would've probably killed her on the spot if she disagreed." Zayden says.

"I guess... I just hope she is careful." Finnick says.

.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

"So you get any parachutes?" Aden asks.

Before she can answer he does for himself.

"I have gotten more than one. Although it is uncertain which district one came from." Aden boasts.

"I was given this bag." Annie says.

"Must've been expensive." He says slightly jealous.

"It was the first night, I also got sunscreen but I haven't had anything else. I told the mentors to use all my money." Annie says.

"Maybe they did then."

"Maybe." Annie says and continues to walk ensuring he is always in front of her.

"You go to that big thing?" He says and points to the dam.

"It's just a dam. I thought I might be able to find water there, but there is no way to get to it."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You'd need some type of equipment to climb the mountain to get to the water. I don't understand why they have one if we can't use the water."

"Maybe the water level needed to rise and that's why it is raining all the time." He says.

"The rain is how I've been collecting my water."

"There's a canyon probably two miles east of here. We could go there for water, there are also a few plants but I didn't think they were safe to eat."

"Didn't spend time at the survival stations." Annie says.

"Didn't think I would need it. You know we don't need to talk to each other unless necessary."

"Have you been all over the arena?" She asks.

"Mostly, why?" He asks confused.

"I'm curious if you've seen any other water spots."

"Only the canyon."

Annie nods.

"We should only go if we need to, someone could easily be hiding there to attack."

"But we need water." Aden complains.

"I have two sixteen ounce full water bottles in my pack. If we are careful we can make them last for at least-"

"Give me one." Aden barks.

Annie hesitates.

"We are sharing-"

"You have to portion it out carefully if we drink a certain amount each day we'll be fine. We're still sharing."

"It will rain tonight, we can collect more."

"You don't know that, it could be days until the next rainfall." Annie says.

"I don't care. Give me a water bottle or the deal is off." Aden says.

"Fine, but let's stop first." Annie says.

"Annie-" He says annoyed.

"There's a cave right there." Annie says pointing.

"Fine." Aden says and they walk to the cave.

"It's warm in here." Aden says surprised.

"Caves have natural temperatures." Annie explains

"Is this where you have been hiding?" He asks.

"I don't stay in the same place twice and I don't stay in caves too long."

"Why not?" He says and grabs the water bottle to take a few gulps.

"If there was an earthquake we could easily get crushed to death." Annie says.

Aden nods.

"We should rest for a few hours and then move on. You could draw a map of the arena since you've been all over." She says.

"With what?"

"There's dirt on the ground, a rough sketch is better than nothing."

"So where else have you been hiding?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you, because when we split up you will know where to look.

"Fine...so you kill anyone?" Aden asks with a smile.

"Yes." Annie says softly.

Aden smiles like a proud Father.

"How many?"

"Two, a young boy and a girl my age."

"Don't know their names." Aden says.

"I only talked with you, 1, and 2. I didn't care to learn the others names either." Annie says

"Why not?' He asks confused.

"So, it wouldn't be harder if I had to kill them." Annie says.

He nods and they stay silent.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" Aden says slightly offended.

"No, I don't need to know who or how you killed them. They're dead either way." Annie says.

"Right, you can take a rest and I can keep watch." Aden says.

Annie looks at him wearly.

"I actually make traps so both of us can sleep at the same time." Annie says.

Aden smirks.

"If you want me to protect you then you have to trust me." Aden says.

"You can't trust anyone in here Aden those types of mistakes get you killed." Annie says.

"Fine, put out your trap and call it a day." Aden says.

Annie puts out her net to cover the entrance.

She doesn't close her eyes until she hears the soft snores from Aden.

A first light Annie shakes Aden awake.

He moans.

"We need to get going. I want to move before rain or an earthquake hits." Annie says.

"Fine, where exactly are we going though chief?" Aden mocks.

"Away from here." Annie says. "Show me your map before we go." Annie says.

"It's nothing beautiful but here it is." Aden says.

"This is where the canyon is?" Annie asks on a spot towards the far east.

"Yup." He says.

"Not much detail on the west half." Annie says cautiously.

She had a suspicious that he didn't actually travel all over the arena. His lack of detail on the west side makes that apparent.

"I'm not a topographer." He says annoyed.

"Okay well this is good enough." Annie says starting to put the net back in her pack as they leave the cave. "We should go this way." Annie says as Aden goes in the opposite direction.

"Just give me a minute gotta take a piss." He says annoyed.

Annie rolls her eyes.

 _I bet you do from drinking all that water._ Annie thinks to herself. She wonders briefly if he would go after her water supply once his is all gone. He is clearly not thinking ahead.

"Hey-" Annie starts

Annie hears the swooshing sound before she can duck. An arrow rips through her bag having most of her supplies fall to the ground.

She doesn't bother picking them up she lets the bag fall to the ground.

"Run!" She shouts and leaves her things behind. The less she has to carry the faster she will be able to run.

Aden runs after without question. They're lucky they both had a few things in their pockets they both still have weapons and a bit of food. The things they lost were rope, Annie's traps, sunscreen, and most importantly water. However Annie still has a small 5 ounce water bottle that is clipped to her belt, but it is empty.

Aden easily catches up to her within a few minutes.

Arrows fly at them, they are always close to hitting the target, but miss by just a few millimeters. An arrow gets close enough to rip through Aden's jacket open.

Aden takes a sharp right so they are covered by a boulder.

"Get down." Annie says and jumps into a crevasse.

Aden follows her.

"This is where you've been hiding." He says slightly impressed at her thinking.

"We have more important issues." Annie says.

"That person isn't trained, it's why they keep missing." Aden says.

"I think they're getting the hang of it." Annie says annoyed.

"I do as well, which is why a sneak attack would be a good idea."

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast." Annie says.

"With pleasure." He says and looks up. He decides to climb out at the right moment to tackle the kid.

Annie hears a struggle and then a canon.

She waits a few moments in case Aden was the one who was killed. He jumps back down startling her.

"We need to figure out what to do now." Aden says.

"Besides hide." Annie says worried there are others.

"The kid was working alone, I'm talking about supplies. We lost food and water and the sun tan lotion. "

"And my rope." She says annoyed.

"That's your problem, we can't wait to see if they'll send us something."

"Did the kid have anything on him?" She asks.

"Besides the arrows he had a little water and some nuts."

"We can take those. Do you want the weapon?" She asks.

"I'll take the arrows, they could be good for stabbing an animal. Do you still have a weapon?" He asks.

"I've got my knife." Annie says.

"Good." He says and smiles.

"What?" Annie says. She can't imagine what is funny at a time like this.

"That makes 7."

"I know." Annie says.

"I just wanted to let you know since you are ditching me at five."

"You'll have enough supplies by then." Annie says.

"Speaking of supplies what do we have." Aden says.

They start to go over what little supplies they still have.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"The gamemakers are starting to make it hotter." Finnick says noticing the temperature in the arena.

"Well, we can't send them water now it's too expensive so are bottles."

"It also isn't helpful that District 1 has been guarding one of the canyons since they broke off from each other." Lena says.

"Which one?" Finnick asks.

"Does it matter." Zayden says.

"Aden said there was only one canyon, he doesn't know about the other one." Finnick says.

"Could've been lying." Lena says.

"He's not, despite what he told Annie he hasn't been everywhere in the arena. Which she probably suspects when he drew her that map." Zayden says.

"Only 3 tributes went to the dam including Annie." Finnick says.

"Aden is right about the dam theory, the rain is making it fill up and rather quickly. I doubt that is an accident." Lena says.

"If they want water the next place they will probably go to is the canyon." Zayden says ignoring her comment.

As the number of tributes goes down the longer everyone stays awake. They have all been together in the small for awhile.

"Which means a fight." Finnick says.

"Some entertainment finally. It's been getting quite boring." Lena says.

"People are dying." Finnick says disgusted.

Lena shrugs.

"Lead the way to the canyon, water is now our first priority." Annie says to Aden firmly.

"Whatever you say, it's about a four mile walk." Aden says.

"Then we should start walking. If we're lucky it will rain on the way." Annie says.

"Looks like a fight plan is being set in motion." Lena says.

"It would appear so." Finnick says.

"No, look at the map it looks like they aren't the only ones heading to the canyon." Lena says.

The map shows Annie, Aden, and the girl from 7 all heading in the same direction. They have no idea that the tributes from 1 are just waiting to attack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 _ **Finnick POV**_

"My god it's hot." Aden complains.

"Is that all he does, complain, if I was Annie I would've killed him-" Lena starts.

"Gamemakers are still keeping it at 95. After someone died of exhaustion you would think they would've lowered it a little." Zayden says.

"7 still heading to the canyon?" Finnick asks.

"Yup, going at a faster pace than Annie and Aden so they might avoid a big confrontation if they're really lucky she'll kill off a tribute from 1." Zayden says.

"Who else is left?" Finnick asks.

"Girl from 5 she's 15. Girl from 2 she's 16. Girl from 7 she's 17. Both from 1 and they're both 17. Then Aden and Annie." Zayden says.

"Interesting, more girls than guys left." Lena says.

"Can we take a break?" Aden complains again.

"No, I want to get there while it is still light in case someone is waiting to attack." Annie says

"So, it's easier to see." Aden says

"Obviously." Annie says slightly annoyed

"You really think people would hide there?" Aden asks.

"Careers like to have a homebase and since you said the cornucopia was destroyed they need somewhere else to hide." Annie notes.

"Not if it's a big arena." Lena says.

"We don't hide." Aden says defensively.

"I wish we had that sunscreen." Annie says.

"I wish we had water. Hello Finnick or Zayden send us something please!" He shouts.

"We would if there was something useful to buy." Finnick says annoyed.

There are only seven kids left so anything that is seriously useful like food or water is out of their price range. If they would've lost their supplies before the final eight they may have been able to send them something small.

"Aden is just arrogant, probably thinks everyone in the Capitol is cheering his name." Lena says.

"Have you looked at the polls in awhile?" Zayden asks.

"No." Lena and Finnick say at the same time.

"He's on the bottom for popularity ."

"Shut up." Lena says.

"He's six out of seven and number seven is the girl from 5." Zayden says.

"What about Annie?" Finnick asks.

"She's fifth, then girl from 2, girl from 1, girl from 7, and boy from 1 is in the lead." Zayden says.

"What about the odds of the winner?" Finnick asks.

"Classic bet, the person with the most kills which is currently the boy from 1." Zayden says.

"And the next highest?" Finnick asks.

"The girl from 7 actually." Zayden says.

"Interesting." Lena says.

"Caesar said she was popular with the common people in the Capitol." Finnick says.

"She's entertaining to watch as well." Lena says absentmindedly. She isn't even looking at the screen just at a magazine. Finnick is surprised and annoyed by this because the game will be coming to a close soon.

"Be quiet someone could be close." Annie says.

Aden smirks

"I think we, rather I could take them." He says.

"I don't want to risk it, or lose the little supplies we still have." Annie says.

"If Aden would just shut up they could probably make it there faster." Finnick says.

"The heat is slowing them down as well. They will be lucky to make it to the canyon before nightfall." Zayden says.

"I think Annie would have them break before if it was dark.' Finnick says.

"Would he listen to her though, he wants to kill tributes." Zayden says.

Finnick looks towards the live feed.

"I think we should move on." The girl from one says.

"No, we stay. 2 is still out there and she has it out for me." The boy from 1 says.

"I'm tired of just waiting around, it's not a good look for us. District 1 tributes don't sit around waiting for people to come to us. We go hunting for them." The girl from 1 says.

Finnick looks towards one's fish bowl. He notices only one mentor is there and it isn't one Finnick talks with.

"Where do you think the rest are?" Finnick asks motioning to the fish bowl.

"Cashmere wanted them to die so she and her brother wouldn't bother. As for the rest I have no idea." Zayden says.

"Kind of cold, not even bothering to help just because you don't like them." Lena says.

Finnick snorts.

"What?" Lena says.

"I would never expect you to say something like that " Finnick says

"I may think Aden is a pig and Annie doesn't have the strongest chance of winning but I wouldn't wish death on them." Finnick says.

"She made it to final 8, what would you rank her now?" Zayden asks Lena.

"Aden, 1, 2, and probably 7 could kill her. I don't know enough about 5, but I think she has been playing the hiding game. I'm confident Annie could take out the girl from 5. I can't say I'm confident about the rest." Lena says.

"Out of our tributes who do you want to win?" Zayden asks.

"Putting up with Aden for the rest of my life would be annoying. I'd prefer Annie but like I said I don't wish death on either of them." Lena says turning a page in her magazine.

It turns to night in the Capitol, but in the arena it is still a bright 95 degrees.

"Looks like the gamemakers don't want them to miss the fight." Zayden says.

The tributes from 1 decided once it was dark they would leave the canyon and go back to hunting down tributes. However, the gamemakers missing an opportunity for a five way fight would be useless.

"Yeah, but they should at least drop the temperature if they don't want them to collapse or die from dehydration.

"Finally water." The girl from 7 says but is hanging back slightly. She too thinks people could easily be hiding there. "So damn hot." She says and wipes sweat off her forehead.

"This is it." Finnick says

 _ **Annie POV**_

"Here we are." Aden says once they are a few feet away.

Annie sees the wide open area that cascades into a giant canyon. She can't see the water from this distance but can tell there is mud. She can see white wild flowers that are bell shaped and she's fairly certain they are poisonous.

"Lily of the valley." She says.

"What?" Aden asks confused.

"Those plants." She says and points.

"Can we eat them?" He asks happly.

"No, they're poisonous, but they are pretty." Annie says.

"You can gawk at wild flowers later, right now we need to get water." Aden says.

Annie scans the area and sees someone close by.

"Down." Annie says and shoves him down behind a boulder.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"Someone is there." Annie says and motions her head.

"Who?" Aden asks impatiently.

"A girl probably are age I think-"

"Dammit Annie I meant did she have a weapon." Aden says annoyed.

Annie peaks her head out carefully.

"She's got an axe." Annie says.

"Must be from 7." Aden says.

"Anyone could've picked it up."

"Should've kept that bow, I could've tried to take her out." Aden says. No longer interested in what Annie is saying. He is just interested in the kill.

"The knife you have is it a throwing knife?" Aden asks.

"No, it's just a regular hunting knife." Annie says.

"Damn." Aden says.

"She's too far away for you to hit anyway." Annie says.

"I'm not surprised you would think that. She's only about fifty feet away I think if we charge her we would probably be able to take her down." Aden says.

"I don't-"

"Like you said someone could be hiding in the canyon, best to take her out first. Now, take out your knife and get ready to run." Aden says.

Annie nods and pulls out her knife. She looks out the side carefully.

"Anyone else there?" He asks.

"No." Annie says.

"Then get up and let's go. I'll cover you if I can."

Annie nods.

He puts up his hand and counts down from three. Then they jump out from the boulder and start to run towards the girl from 7.

"Come and get it." The girl says with an evil smile on her face.

When they are close enough she swings her axe at Aden who easily blocks the attack.

His sword and her axe collide making a loud clanging noise. Annie stands there watching the fight happen. She soon realizes that if Aden were to lose this fight she would be next.

Annie crouches to the ground and grabs the girl's ankle hard causing her to fall forwards. She almost fell face first to the canyon, but caught herself in time. She did break her nose in the process which is now gushing with blood.

"Bitch." The girl says loudly looking up at the sky.

"Annie push her!" Aden says loudly.

Loud enough to alert the tributes from 1.

"Push her into the canyon." He says.

Annie tries put the girl gets a grip on Annie's forearm causing both of them to roll down the hill into the canyon.

They both get scrapes from gravel and plants. Annie gets a deep cut on her forehead from a sharp rock. If she was closer it would have gone through her eye and probably kill her. Luckily the force of the fall made the girl from 7 and Annie let go of each other. Annie ends up rolling ungracefully into the water with a loud splash

The water stings the new cuts and burns her eyes when she opens them. The water isn't very deep or clean, but is still drinkable. She manages to open the small bottle on her belt to get a little water before she feels a hand around her arm jerking her out of the water.

The girl from 1 slams her against the canyon wall putting her forearm against Annie's throat.

"First you, then Aden." The girl from 1 says and pushes her forearm harder against Annie's throat blocking off her airway.

Annie frantically moves her hands to the girls face and it is not an easy task. Annie is losing air and the girl is holding tightly. Annie is starting to see black spots when she finds the eye socket. Annie digs her thumb deeply into the girl's eye socket.

The girl falls to her knees screaming swear words and holding her eye tightly.

Annie sees the girl from 7 dig her axe deep into the boy from 1's head and a canon goes off. Another canon goes off and she feels blood on her.

"Come on Annie. Come on!" Aden shouts this time and starts dragging her out of the canyon. She sees the girl from 1 slumped over dead and Aden's sword glistening with blood.

Once they get out of the canyon they start running west and don't stop.

 _ **Finnick POV**_

"How hurt are they?" Zayden asks looking at their medical levels.

"Annie got superficial scrapes and cuts. Aden got a deep cut in his arm, but he should be able to manage." Finnick says.

A loud crackle is heard on the screen and is followed by a hard rainfall. The arena starts to turn to night almost instantly.

"Rain, well at least they will be able to collect water." Lena says.

"Yeah they just wanted to get a few dead bodies first." Finnick says.

"Well, District 1 is now gone and there was some blood splatter as well. The gamemakers must be happy with this little fight." Lena says.

"Interesting that both the careers were killed." Zayden says.

"Aden is a career and took down the girl. Although, Annie did some damage by digging her thumb into the girl's eye socket. I thought Annie was gone for sure." Lena says.

"I'm surprised Aden just didn't leave her to die." Zayden says.

"I'm still surprised it was the girl from 7 who took out the boy from 1." Lena says.

"I'm surprised Aden just didn't leave Annie to die." Finnick says.

"Especially since they are now at five." Lena says.

"Only five left." Finnick says surprised.

"Yes and that is when Annie said she was going to ditch him."

"Interesting." Zayden says looking at the live feed.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"The girl from 7 is following Annie and Aden."

"They've got some mileage on her they are still running at full speed." Lena says.

"I have a feeling she will catch up to them." Finnick says.

"Well, hopefully they don't die if she does." Lena says.

 _ **Annie POV**_

"Stop." Annie says out of breath.

They have ran at least two miles from the canyon however, neither of them have been to this side of the arena.

"Fine." He says out of breath as well.

"You hurt?" She asks him.

"I can manage." He says holding his arm.

She nods and sits on the ground. Annie takes out the small water bottle and fashions her coat in a way that will collect water.

She takes a few gulps of the water before giving it to Aden.

"So that was all for nothing." Annie mutters to herself.

"What are you talking about two more people are out of the way." Aden says with a smile.

"What?" She asks.

"That makes five left and if I recall someone wanted to leave once that happened."

"I can still leave." Annie says.

The rain is falling so hard that it feels like bullets are hitting her skin.

"Put your jacket back on. I think it is going to be a long rainy night." Aden says.

He is almost shouting because the rain is so loud.

Annie does hesitantly.

"We should find shelter." Annie shouts back.

"Fine, I gotta say though Annie you were bad ass when you stuck your finger into that girl's eye socket." He says.

Annie doesn't respond they just keep walking around hoping to find some place dry. They walk for an hour before Annie hears it, hears her.

Almost as if the gamemakers knew this the rain slowly starts to let up

"Stop." Annie says softly to Aden.

"What, why?" Aden says annoyed.

"I think someone is following us."Annie says.

"You're just paranoid we put a lot of distance between the canyon and ourselves. Besides, I don't think the girl from 7-"

Aden stops mid sentence as the girl from 7 chops his head off with one swing.

"Ah!" Annie screams loudly as Aden's head falls to the ground causing blood to splatter all over her.

Aden's headless body falls on top of Annie as more blood spills from his decapitated body.

She can taste it. She can smell it. She can feel the thick liquid spill all over her body. She doesn't want to move even when she sees the girl from 7 standing over her.

 _ **Finnick POV**_

"Get up and run." Finnick says.

"She's got a dead body on top of her and is a slow runner." Zaysen says.

"What is she doing?" Lena asks as Annie is rifling around Aden's waist.

"She's looking for his knife." Finnick says.

"Come on 4, stop hiding under your dead partner." The female from 7 says.

"She's got the knife." Zayden says with hope

As the girl from 7 lifts up Aden's body Annie uses this brief moment of opportunity to slash her throat open.

A cannon goes off and more blood spills onto Annie's face. The girl from 7 falls on top of her as well.

"Oh god." Annie says and pushes the dead bodies off her.

"Don't scream." Finnick whispers because the tribute from 5 is very close to her.

Annie stands up and topples over hitting her arm hard against rock.

She starts to run away not bother taking anything with her.

"Why isn't she taking any of their stuff." Lena says angry.

"She probably just wants to get away from the dead people." Finnick says.

"She's coming back." Zayden says.

They look towards the screens and see her patting down and taking the pack from the girl from 7.

"She broke her arm." Finnick says pointing to the screen.

"Probably when one of the bodies fell on her." Lena says.

Annie grabs the bag and swings it over her good arm then runs away.

When she stops she runs her fingers through her hair and screams loudly before the tears start to fall from her eyes.

The girl from 5 looks in the direction where the noise came from. She considers going that way to find the tribute, but instead keeps walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh god if she gets killed because she is crying-" Lena starts.

"I think seeing someone getting their head chopped off and having the majority of their blood spilled on you may be a good excuse for crying " Finnick says.

It gets worse when she looks down at her hands, she tries using spit but there is too much blood. She runs her fingers through her wet hair trying to get the blood off of her hands. Annie wishes it was still raining.

She winces when she moves her arm. She holds her arm to her chest.

"At least she is smart enough to not use her water." Zayden says.

"Yeah." Finnick says and looks at the money she has left. "Is there enough to buy a type of splint?" Finnick asks.

"The good ones are too expensive, but wrapping bandages would be good enough." Zayden says.

"She doesn't have much left and the crying isn't a great image. Do we know what the girl from 7 had in her pack?" Lena asks.

"No one was given bandages." Finnick says pulling up the inventory from the start of the game.

"Then give them to her I guess. She has food and water right now." Lena says.

"Okay it's been ordered." Zayden says and turn to the screens.

Annie jumps violently when the parachute lands next to her.

"The trauma from that event is going to be what gets her killed." Zayden says this time.

"Not you too." Finnick says.

"If her mind got messed up from the trauma then it will be hard for her to concentrate on the actual threat at hand."

"I think she can handle it."

"I hope she can." Zayden says.

After a awhile she takes her supplies to take cover in one of the crevices.

 _ **ANNIE POV**_

Sticky and metallic is all Annie is thinking about.

Her shirt is sticking to her like a second skin. The blood from Aden's body is all over her, running down her arms and chest. Her chest was already sweaty and wet from the rain, but now it is covered in a crimson red.

 _I never thought blood would be so sticky._ Annie thinks to herself as she runs her fingers through her wet hair. Her fingers are coated with blood, but she doesn't seem to notice. The more she touches her shirt or skin the more blood gets on her fingers.

"Rain please rain." She says and looks to the sky.

She opens the parachute that floated next to her.

At first she is confused by the bandages because all the adrenaline and fear coursing through her caused her not to feel the pain in her arm, but once she looks at it she feels the pain instantly.

She puts her jacket in between her mouth so the scream can be muffled when she straightens it out.

Next, she puts her hair into a french braid. Her hair is matted with wet blood. If she had blonde hair it would be much more noticable. Her face has streaks of blood on it. The front of her white t-shirt is now a dark crimson. Aden and the girl from 7's blood is seeping into her skin.

Annie leans against the rock and pulls her knees to her chest.

"Rain. Rain. Rain." She whispers over and over again while rocking back and forth.

She closes her eyes, but opens them instantly. Tears run down her face as she sees the image of Aden's head falling away from his body and his warm blood gushing on her body.

She considers for a brief moment of just staying here waiting for someone or something to kill her.

"Mom, Dad, Dawson, Marina, Luna, Zapp. They're waiting for you, they're all waiting for you. They're waiting for you." Annie says and pulls her face from her lap. "Even if they think I'm going to die they're still waiting for it to happen." Annie touches the rock wall. "I wonder if being crushed to death would hurt as much as a stab." She says as her hand runs across the smooth rock leaving behind a small blood trail.

Annie presses her hands to her face and briefly remembers what her brother said to her during her goodbyes.

" _Don't give up when you're in there." He says and hugs her._

 _He smells like fish and his hands are rough from constant rope burn but it is the price of being a fisherman. Right out of school that's the job her brother Dawson was given._

" _I'm gonna die Dawson you know that."_

" _Maybe, maybe not. If you make it past the bloodbath and kill someone don't worry about it then. If you win you'll have plenty of time to sort it out."_

" _But-" Annie starts._

" _Take this." He says and pulls off the navy rope bracelet she gave him years ago. "Use it as your token. When you look at it just think about us, think about coming home."_

" _This was a gift." Annie says._

" _You can give it back to me if you make it home. When you're in there and you feel like giving up just look at it. Even if you feel so alone, just remember there are people here waiting and wanting for you to come home." He leans in and kisses her forehead. "Come back to me little sister."Dawson says._

 _She hugs him tightly._

" _I'll try." She whispers and hugs him closely._

Her hand has absentmindedly been turning the bracelet.

When a booming thunder signals she climbs out of the crevice, the gamemakers have been giving a signal before earthquakes hit and this could be one.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"Can we pull up the aerial view I want to check on the dam." Finnick says.

"Why?" Lena asks.

"I want to see how full it is." Finnick says.

"You think they're gonna break it?" Zayden asks.

"Possibly, why else would they make it rain so much?" Finnick says.

"Because they made a piss poor arena." Lena says.

"I don't think so. I think the dam has something to do with the finale." Finnick says.

"Well whatever they are going to do, it will be soon. There are only four left...Annie should start killing... the game would end faster that way." Lena says looking at the screen only to see Annie holding her knees to her chest and crying.

"I don't think she is strong enough, even from the first day. She doesn't have it in her." Zayden says.

"She killed people in self defense." Finnick says.

"Exactly, self defense she had to do it or she would be dead. She isn't going to hunt down tributes and kill them. We should just let the gamemakers do their work to pull them together. Annie seems to do alright when backed into a corner." Zayden says.

 _ **Annie POV**_

Annie fell asleep in a wide open area, she wasn't planning on it but was crying so much she didn't seem to care where she was.

She jumps awake when the rain starts to fall down hard, harder than it has before in the arena. It's like when there is a typhoon in District 4, the boats are on lock down and people are not allowed to leave their house. People are even recommend to board up doors when it gets really bad.

When Annie sits up she hears the footsteps behind her.

"Look at all that blood." Annie hears the girl from 2 say behind her.

Annie runs but slips in the rain and falls against the rocks.

"So uncoordinated. I wanted to kill Aden but it appears someone beat me to the punch." She says and lunges at Annie. Annie manages to avoid her attack and continues to run. The hard rain fall is making it harder to see anything that isn't inches from your face. The rain is so hard that Annie can barely see in front of her.

"Oof." Annie hears and falls to the ground along with someone else.

Annie takes the knife from her belt. She may not have been able to take down the girl from two but she can manage an unsuspecting target.

The rain is hard to see, but once she gets a good enough view she stabs the victim hard. She can't tell where because it is raining so hard, but the sharp pain he made indicates she at least hit him.

She gets knocked to the ground by a large earthquake.

Annie groans loudly.

Before she can get up the arena starts to shake and a loud cracking sound whooshes throughout the arena.

 _ **FINNICK POV**_

"They broke the dam." Finnick says.

Just as fast as the rain storm had come it has disappeared.

The person Annie stabbed is slowly bleeding to death.

"Find high ground." Lena says.

Annie starts to run for the mountain as the water spills out of the dam. The break caused two cannons to go off.

"There's only two left including Annie." Zayden says

"They're just drowning." Lena says referring to the other tributes.

"Most people don't know how to swim and they don't teach it during training." Finnick states.

"No shit. What I meant is, this won't make a very satisfying end." Lena says.

"That's true, was the dam breaking just a rouse to flush everyone out." Zayden says.

"This has been the plan from the start, the dam could've easily killed everyone at some point. They chose to break it for the finale, all the earthquakes and heavy rain was just to break the dam." Finnick says.

"The water is draining." Lena points out. The water in the arena is sinking as if it is going down a drain.

Annie manages to swim to a rocky edge, but is shivering violently.

"Still so much blood on her outfit." Lena says.

"Where's the other tribute?" Zayden asks and looks at the map.

" _Who_ is the other tribute?" Lena asks.

"Girl from 5." Zayden says.

"They have that electrical dam." Finnick notes.

"Both of their supplies washed away. It will be a good old fashion drowning." Lena says.

"It's hard to drown someone." Finnick says.

"The girl is smaller than Annie and they are both fatigued. Besides, Annie is the better swimmer." Zayden says.

The girl tackles Annie into the water first, but it doesn't seem to phase Annie. There are lots of splashes, screaming and flailing around. But, Annie gets in a good position to hold the girl under water long enough to drown her.

Annie crawls back to the rocky ledge as the final cannon goes off. She spits out water and is breathing heavily.

She falls to the ground when the horn is blown and hears the announcer's voice claiming her as the victor.

The live feed goes to Caesar Flickerman as the gamemakers go to collect Annie.

"I cant believe she actually pulled it off." Lena says. She stands up and stretches. "It will be nice to have another girl on the team."

"I just hope she is okay" Finnick says.

"You say that after every winner and they usually are. She'll be fine after a few days." Zayden assures Finnick.

"I hope so." Finnick mumbles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Aies is impatiently tapping his fingers against the glass tabletop.

"Can you stop that." Finnick says annoyed.

"They said she would be back today." Aries whines like a small child.

"The day isn't over yet." Finnick notes.

Annie has been in the recovery room for two weeks. Not an unusually long time, the unusual part is that the recovery team has limited her contact with others. Only Mags has been able to see her and that was only a few hours after the game ended.

"I just want to see her all cleaned up. She had cuts and was very dirty when the game ended." Aries says.

"Was the blood too much for you then?" Finnick says annoyed.

Aries sighs.

"A little less would've been better but I really just want to see her nice and sparkly again, like a new coin." Aries says.

Finnick sighs and sits on the couch.

He too is wondering when she will come back. He doesn't know if keeping the mentors away from her is a new rule or if something is truly wrong with her. Lena won a few years ago and they didn't keep visitors from her.

He picks up a book and starts reading. He reads the same sentence four times before he feels a clap on his back.

"Hello there." Lena says with a smile.

"Hi." Finnick says. "So when you won what-"

"They didn't keep me hidden from others. Although I didn't have a broken arm or scrapes all over my body." Lena says.

"It wouldn't take that long for them to heal. She had a decent amount of food in the arena so she wasn't that malnourished." Finnick says.

"She was dehydrated though."

"If she was on an IV drip for a day everything would've cleared up." Finnick says.

"You should talk to Mags, she's the one who saw her."

"Yeah, and right out of the arena. She would look terrible, scared, and about fifty other things." He says.

"Well there must be a reason, maybe she attacked someone." Lena says.

"Maybe." Finnick says.

Once you're in a space where it is flight or fight response it can be hard to slowly transition into the world again.

The elevator dings and small footsteps can be heard.

"Annie dear!" They both hear Aries shout.

They don't hear a response though.

Annie walks over to the sitting room and plops down on the sofa not saying a word..

"Annie let me give you my congratulations. I'm so glad it was you who won for us." Aries says. Which isn't a surprise considering he hated Aden.

"Thank you." Annie says harshly. Finnick can tell by her furrowed brow that she wanted to say something else to Aries.

Annie looks perfectly fine on the outside. The scrapes and cuts she had are gone. They would've left scars on anyone else, but victors are meant to look picture perfect. However, her arm is still in a cast.

"You look so clean and sparkly, no more blood or dirt. The only problem is the cast but the citizens are already getting restless to see their new victor."

"Yes _their_ victor." Annie says coldly.

"Your interview with Caesar will be in exactly three days. That gives us a chance to train-"

"I don't need any more training. I'm a victor now, I don't need these people's money or attention any longer. I don't care if I offended them, they just need to get used to me now. If they don't like it then they can just forget about me and obsess over the others." Annie says.

"You should find a better personality, you were not like this before the arena and anger is not an attractive-"

"If vanity could kill almost everyone in this city would be dead."

"Annie-"

"What you find attractive everyone outside this place calls hilarious. Look at you, with your green hair, silvery nails, and tattoo. You're the one who looks like the fool to everyone else outside the Capitol." Annie says.

Aries huffs annoyed. The girl who was so sweet and polite to him before the game is now harsh and cold. She doesn't care about what he thinks of her manners any longer.

"You two talk to her. Fix her!" Aries says and walks away angry.

"Fix her, such an interesting phrase." Lena says amused.

"It is easier if you play along Annie." Finnick says.

Annie picks up a book that was on the table.

"Making things harder for someone who loves the Hunger Games, how dreadful." Annie says sarcastically. "Maybe it is time for him to put up with unpleasant things." Annie says annoyed and opens the book.

"I like her better this way." Lena says with a smile.

"Something is wrong with her." Finnick says softer than Lena.

"Nothing is wrong with me Finnick, I am a victor." Annie says coldly and that's when he recognizes it.

"How many times did they make you practice saying that?" Finnick says.

He wouldn't call it brainwashing but sometimes with 'troubled' victors they keep them hidden and have them repeat phrases and certain mannerisms over and over again until they are satisfied with their work. How they achieve this is done in different ways a reward system or conditioning could've been used. They could've just locked her away in a room as well.

Her cold behavior could be a result of that or could be a personality change from the games. He's never seen anything so drastic, then again Gloss doesn't even speak to people unless he deems it necessary and according to District 1 mentors he was so full of life before.

 _Hopefully they didn't break Annie._ Finnick thinks to himself.

He'll be sure to notice when she goes home. Once victors come home their behavior and attitude can change just from the familiar people and places. She will still have nightmares but hopefully won't be as cold.

Annie doesn't respond and just flips the page in her book which she clearly isn't reading.

"Doesn't matter, as long as she can string a few sentences together and not cry during the recaps she'll be fine." Lena says and stands up. "Aries is probably just disappointed that his new doll isn't how he wanted her to be."

Lena looks at Annie.

"Hold out on him for as long as you can. Playing with Aries is funny for everyone."

Annie still doesn't bother looking up at them.

"Of course Finnick is right, playing along does make it easier for everyone in the long run." Lena say surprising Finnick.

Annie places the book on the table and stands up woodenly.

"I'm going to my room only disturb me if it is important." Annie says with no emotion.

"We aren't your servants!" Lena shouts angrily.

"Something's wrong with her." Finnick says.

"Relax, she'll probably return to normal when we are in 4."

"The way she's walking all woodenly and her voice is so emotionless."

"What, you think they drugged her with something to make her more _reasonable_."

"Not reasonable, easier to deal with. I remember a client was talking about a drug to put someone in a trance like state."

"She's not in a trance Finnick she's just readjusting." Lena says.

* * *

The next few days aren't much different from the day Annie returned. She is still talking in a cold and dark sarcastic manner. Her responses are kept short and to the point.

"Today is the recaps they planned a nice pink dress for you to wear." Aries says still displeased with Annie's new attitude. "Or is that not to your liking?"

"Just give me what you want me to wear." Annie says unamused.

The more time that has passed the more Finnick thinks they did something to her when she was in recovery. While her answers are sometimes cold she is always obedient and never fights the decisions.

He wants to test his theory.

"Annie I want you to do something for me."

"Of course, what is it." She says.

"You're not even going to ask what I want first."

"Why? You want me to do something so I'll do it."

"What did they do to you in the recovery center?" He asks.

"It's not of your concern." Annie says.

"What if I ordered you to tell me."

Annie stands up.

"I should go, apparently I have a pink dress to try on."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Finnick says.

"Take it however you like." Annie says sadly and walks off.

"Interesting conversations you have with that girl." Lena says over hearing them.

"They did something to her."

"I'm starting to believe you but-"

"But?"

"It's going to wear off probably on the train ride home." Lena says.

"Unless they beat her into submission."

"Annie wouldn't break in two weeks."

"Maybe."

"Besides, who knows how many drugs they have like that here. I've heard they use Avoxs as test subjects." Lena says.

"I know." Finnick says having heard the rumours too. They cut out people's tongues for breaking a law or being labeled a traitor. They lose their voice and their free will. They would be perfect test subjects because you couldn't hear them scream.

* * *

The train goes click clack as it races back to District 4. The journey takes a total of four days when the train goes full speed.

Finnick looks out at the landscaping grateful to see nature instead of tall buildings made of metal. It feels like he's been riding this train longer than two days, maybe it is because of the shrill screams of Annie that wakes him and everyone else at night. Maybe it is because he is growing tired of being around Lena. Or maybe it is just because he misses home. He doesn't have anyone waiting for him, but he enjoys the sound of the sea more than anything else.

"Pass the apples." Lena says at the breakfast table.

Finnick hands her the basket.

"No Annie again." Zayden says because Annie hasn't joined them for any meals.

"I've checked with the train attendants and she has been eating." Finnick says.

Zayden nods satisfied with this answer.

"Why doesn't she join us then?" Lena asks.

"Perhaps she wants to be alone right now." Mags says softly.

"Well that's all fine and dandy. I just wish she would stop screaming at night." Lena complains.

"I'm actually grateful for it." Finnick says without thinking.

He gets three pairs of eyes looking at him with three very different emotions.

"I mean because when she was in the Capitol she was so unemotional. It's nice to see she can still feel something." Finnick says.

"Yes I suppose, but fear isn't always a good thing." Zayden says.

"If she can be afraid it means she can also feel happiness." Finnick says.

"The screaming just irritates me." Lena says.

"She watched Aden get his head chopped off and then get drenched in his blood. Would you be okay sleeping?" Finnick asks annoyed.

Zayden and Mags leave the breakfast table not interested hearing them bicker like children.

"I didn't wake up screaming. Unlike the tall tales I've heard about you screaming when you came home."

 _Not just when I came back home._ Finnick thinks to himself. It's not every night anymore but Finnick still has various nightmares sometimes in the arena, sometimes with clients, and sometimes with Snow.

"They aren't so tall." Finnick says.

"Obviously." She smirks. "You're too sensitive." Lena says.

"Earlier this year you were taking your clothes off for me." Finnick says annoyed.

"I never said being sensitive is a bad thing." She says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I think you're sweet on this girl."

"No, just worried."

"Well you are already feeling a little better because whatever they did to her did wear off." Lena says.

"Yeah." Finnick says.

"Well I'm going to leave you here to sulk." Lena says and stands up.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

Annie comes out for a late lunch hours later. Finnick was sitting in the room reading a book. He was waiting to see if Annie would come out to eat anything.

He doesn't particularly like the book he is reading, it's about a young man who goes off to save his village from a large dragon reeking havoc. When the man returns home with the dragon's head the king grants him all the riches he could ask for as long as he marries his daughter. He already promised his lover when he returned that they would run away with the riches he would earn and never come back. However, before the young man even answered the king's question the daughter accepts him because of his beauty and bravery. He stays out of fear that the king will send guards after his lover to kill her. The rest of the story is the man wondering if he did the right thing. Should he have turned down the villagers demand and let the dragon destroy it or go off and save the day ensuring everyone else's happiness but not his own. The book is apparently part of a collection but Finnick doesn't care enough to finish it. He will never know if the young man and his lover get back together for their happily ever after.

"Finnick" Annie says rather loudly.

"What?" He asks and stands up confused.

"I've been saying your name for the last five minutes."

"Sorry I was reading." Finnick says.

"Was it a good story?" Annie asks

"If you believe in happy endings I guess." Finnick says dryly.

"Okay." She says and picks at her food. "Can you sit with me, I want to tell you something." Annie says.

"Sure." He says and pulls out a chair. "What's up?" He asks.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asks confused.

"Saving my life I've thanked everyone else already."

"Saving the best for last I take it." He teases.

"Don't do that it's annoying." Annie says and takes a bite.

"Do what?"

"The self ego thing, it's annoying."

"Sorry bad personality trait." He says.

"It's annoying because it's a facade." Annie says.

"Interesting choice of words." Finnick says surprised she noticed this.

"You cared about your tributes and not all the spoils in the Capitol that is different from the rumors of your personality." Annie says.

"I guess. But I… the mentors didn't really save your life at the end of the day it was all you."

"I would've died without some of those gifts." She says.

Finnick doesn't respond

"So this book you were reading, you seemed disappointed that it has a happy ending do you not believe in them?"

"I'm a realist, it's highly unlikely that every person will get a happy ending. Especially in a world like this."

"I thought we were talking about your book."

Finnick doesn't respond.

"Do people like us get happy endings?" She asks.

"Depends on how you look at it." Finnick says.

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again." Annie says and eats quietly. "Did you know that the average human body has about one and half gallons of blood in it."

"Annie-"

"I asked the people while I was in the recovery room, they couldn't, no wouldn't tell me how much blood Aden's body had left it in. I wanted to know because there was so much on the ground and my body. I thought no way there could be anything left, right?"

"Annie…" Finnick says alarmed by her thoughts.

"I can't talk like this to normal people because they'd think I'm crazy. Why is it crazy to want to know how someone died." Annie says her voice is getting higher.

"Just take a few deep breaths, you'll feel better."

"No, I won't." Annie says.

"You will once we're home." Finnick says.

"Is that true, because I don't think it is."

"Why would you say that?" He asks.

"Because the memories and nightmares will follow me wherever I go. I could be anywhere in the world and it wouldn't matter."

"It will get better with family and friends surrounding you. The people who know you best are the ones who will help the most." Finnick says.

He remembers his family and how they were there for them. He knows Annie has family around to be there for her. He knows someone will be there for her.

"But they don't know what it's like… in there." Annie says softly.

"District 4 has more than one victor." Finnick points out.

"I don't like Lena and I feel like Zayden is a judgemental person. I wouldn't want to bother Mags-"

"Mags is an old woman, she likes having visitors and there's me. I know I'm not your favorite but I can listen. Sometimes it's better to have someone listen to you and not give advice. I know you don't like hearing my voice so I can be a good listener."

"I have a different perspective about you and the others now. I was wrong to judge you Finnick you're different and I wouldn't mind hearing your advice."

"Alright." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie responds.

It takes Annie a long time before she finishes her lunch. Sue doesn't speak again, just sits there in silence with Finnick. The journey to District 4 is almost over but the journey for the new victor has just begun.

END OF BOOK ONE

 **A/N: Okay folks I am going to write a sequel about Annie's victory tour and her falling for Finnick. It is going to be in both their POVs. I have a few things worked out for it already. The working title is 'Burned Memories' because when something very good or very bad happens it is always burned into your mind. Thanks for reading this story I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Susan**


End file.
